Breath of the Wild: Against the Unknown
by Red-the-Edge
Summary: A tale in a AU where Mipha survives and aids Link on his quest against Calamity Ganon. However, when facing the unknown, anything can happen even the most brave of heroes. Staring Link, Mipha, and other characters from the Breath of the Wild game.
1. Chapter 1

Boom.

The door sealed. Daruk, Revali, Urbosa, and Mipha stand on the opposite of the fallen hero. The door to the Shrine of Resurrection would not open to them or anyone from the outside. Mipha stared at the door sadly.

"I still think that was a risky move that you did," Revali complained. "Why did you pass it on to him when it won't be used for many years?"

Mipha made no movement or sound. No way of reply.

Daruk sighed. "Enough Revali."

"Certainly you two understand?" asked Revali.

"It was hers to give not ours," Urbosa stated. "Plus its too late now. What has been done, cannot be undone."

The three Champions stared at Mipha. They quietly left the cave without her. Mipha continued to stare at the door with sorrowful eyes. Link's injured body burned into her mind: blood gushing out of his wounds, the light fading from his eyes, and an outstretched hand toward her.

 _Link...be strong. I know you can make it through this._

Meanwhile; Daruk, Revali, and Urbosa walk outside and see the horror that befell the castle: dark swirling clouds, purple energy surging forth corrupting all it touched.

"Do you think the princess made it to the Great Deku Tree?" asked Revali.

"If you want to know, go there yourself," Urbosa replied.

Revali scoffed. "And risk Ganon finding the sword? I think I will pass."

Silence fell among them. Daruk scratched the back of his head. "So what now?"

"Well I'm certainly not waiting for him to wake up," Revali stated. "I'm going to retake my Divine Beast."

"Are you dumb?" asked Urbosa. "You do realize that will end in your death."

Revali shrugged. "There is that chance yes, but it's pointless to simply sit around and wait for that boy to awaken."

"His name is Link," Mipha's voice chimed in. They turn to see her exiting the cave. "And he is the reason why we are standing here at all. Had we blindly went to our Divine Beasts...I'm certain that we all would have died."

Urbosa nodded. "She is right. If Link hadn't spotted those blights flying off from the castle, things would have ended up differently."

Revali scoffed and turned toward the horizon.

"We know," Daruk stated. "Revali knows that too. However, I think I will try to take my beast back too."

The other three gasped.

"Why Daruk?" asked Mipha. "Why would you attempt that?"

Daruk smiled. "I don't have one hundred years left in me. So, might as well try and do something useful."

Mipha shook her head. "But-"

"He is right you know," said Revali. "None of us are going to be of any use in one hundred years from now. We are going to be dead."

Urbosa sighed. "As much as I hate to agree, he is right. Daruk, Revali, and myself won't be alive in one hundred years."

Mipha gasped. "You too Urbosa?"

Urbosa nodded. "Yup. Might as well do the same."

Mipha shook her head. "Please...don't...none of you have to die."

Urbosa stood firm. "The Gerudo don't have that long of a life span. I'm not going to sit on my butt while my beast wrecks havoc in my desert. I would rather die fighting than just wait for death to come to me."

"And we have to agree yet again," Revali stated. "I'm a proud archer. I can wait quite long to line up the shot that I need to take, but one hundred years is too long of a wait for me."

"Sorry Mipha," Daruk said with a slight bow, "but I'm with them. We Gorons can live for a long time, but I'm not going to last that long. Even if I do die, it will be at least doing something useful."

Mipha's fist clenched. "Then...I will try to retake my beast as well."

"You will not," Urbosa said quickly.

Mipha began trembling. "I...don't want to be left alone..."

Daruk laughed. "What do you mean? You won't be alone? You have a little brother to look after. Not to mention your father."

"Yes," said Revali. "Then there is that other Zora that you and him played with too."

Urbosa placed a hand on Mipha's shoulder. "And you'll always be welcomed in Gerudo Town."

"Well that's because she's a girl," Revali replied.

"Thank goodness that you are not one," Urbosa stated. "I don't think the town would let you live with that attitude of yours."

Revali smiled. "Last time I checked, your archers are not on my level."

Tears fell from Mipha's eyes. The three focus went back to her. "That's...not what...I meant." The others finally wore sorrowful expressions. "Zelda is keeping Ganon...at bay...you three...will be...dead while Link...Link...he won't wake up for a century...and even then what we learned-"

Daruk embraced her with a gentle hug. "We know what you meant Mipha. We know. Yet if it is true then the little guy is going to need your help when he awakens." With hesitation, Daruk released the hug. "I know that this is a lot to ask of you, but you are the only one who can do this."

Daruk slowly turned toward the direction of Death Mountain. Fire glowed in his eyes. He slammed his fist into his hand. "Give my regards to Link when he wakes up. Tell him to keep his head held high. It isn't his fault that this happened. See you and take care of yourself Mipha."

Daruk curled up and rolled away.

Revali scoffed. "It would be easy to put the blame on him, but Daruk is right. No one could have seen this coming. He...tried his best but there were too many. But the sword getting damaged was his fault."

"Revali!" shouted Urbosa.

Revali turned to face Mipha. "So make sure you step up his training. Since he can't match my archery, he should at the very least be a competent swordsman."

Revali soared of the ground with an updraft from no where. Quickly his figure disappeared to the northwest.

Urbosa sighed. "That bird brain. He could have just said good bye." She looked at Mipha sadly. "Come. I will take you home."

Mipha gazed at her sadly, tears still pouring. "But-"

"Consider it how I will say goodbye," Urbosa stated. "Plus...I would like to share one more journey with you before heading out."

A smile broke on Mipha's face. She leaped into Urbosa's arms. Urbosa could only return the hug in reply. The two left the area and headed for Zora's Domain.

100 Years Later...

A downpour of rain fell harshly in the area of Zora's Domain. It continued to fall with no sign of stopping. Zora knights patrolled the city. A light blue Zora wearing standard armor for her race was sparring with another of her race but was dark brown colored. Both wielded practice spears.

"I'm winning this round Rivan," said the light blue Zora.

"I am winning this one Gaddison," spoke Rivan with a chuckle.

Rivan thrust his weapon at Gaddison, but Gaddison parried. She spun around, swinging her weapon with the momentum. Rivan blocked the attack, and rushed toward Gaddison. She adjusted her stance, and leaped to the side. She thrust her spear and smacked him in the chest.

"Gotcha," she said happily.

Rivan sighed. "Thirteen to twelve with you in the lead. I didn't think that move of yours would work."

Gaddison smiled. "Same. Mipha taught it to me. It was the first time I was able to pull it off."

Rivan's expression soured. "Oh...surprising that the failure of the royal family taught you so well."

"Come on Rivan not this again."

"You know it's not just me," argued Rivan. "A lot of Zoras see her as a failure. Not only as the princess of this realm, but as her duty as a Champion. One hundred years have passed and yet she does nothing about Divine Beast Ruta."

"I'm getting tired of repeating myself: would have died, caused us sorrow, would have blamed someone who wasn't at fault."

"You are STILL defending him?! Out of all the Champions, he was the most pathetic. Couldn't even protect one person without gravely injuring himself."

Gaddison scowled. "Oh and you could have done better against an army of Guardians?"

"We barely were walking at the time," argued Rivan. "Of course not. What's his excuse? Too many?"

"THEY'RE BACK!" shouted a Zora. Everyone's attention turned toward the main gate. Many Zora soldiers were marching back, yet some were limping back. Gaddison rushed toward the main gate while Rivan slowly followed.

Gaddison looked around. "Where is she?"

Rivan finally joined her. "Doesn't look like it was too bad this time."

Gaddison continued to look, and soon found the Zora in question. Yet, her expression saddened at the sight. Mipha limped into view with her brother, Sidon, following next to her. However, the scars from her battles across the years show clearly. All were spread out and varied from a single line to an area. Her left leg was bandaged up with some red seeping through the bandages. Yet she continued to walk, or rather limp, with her head held high and determination in her eyes.

Sidon made no move to aid her, yet continued to walk with her at her pace.

Gaddison bowed. "Welcome back Master."

Mipha smiled as she stopped. "Hello Gaddison."

"...How did the raid go?" asked Gaddison.

"I am fine Gaddison," Mipha spoke gently. "One of them just got a lucky shot is all."

"But we should get you to the inn Sis," Sidon stated. "You need your rest. You need to recover."

Mipha nodded. "Some rest would be good right now."

Mipha limped away with Siphon next to her.

"This happens every month," Rivan stated. "The Blood Moon regenerates the monsters, and she goes and gets hurt."

"Anything can happen in battle," Gaddison stated. "I'm sure it's not her fault that happened."

"At the very least the Scarred Princess made the road safe," said Rivan.

A smack on the head followed the sentence. Rivan turned around to see another Zora, a dark scaled male, wearing a scowl expression.

"What was that for Bazz?" asked Rivan.

"You damn well know what that was for!" Bazz barked. "That so called title you said is disgraceful and insulting."

Rivan shrugged. "I'm not the one who gave it to her."

"Yet you do not hesitate to use it!" barked Bazz. "Fifty laps around the domain!"

"Oh come on," whined Rivan.

"NOW!" yelled Bazz.

Rivan scurried into the water. Gaddison bowed. "Thank you Commander."

"Raise your head child," Bazz spoke kindly. "You have no need to bow to me."

Gaddison rose her head. "But I'm just a foot soldier."

Bazz smiled. "Who is not only best friends with Lady Mipha, but being trained by the legend herself." Gaddison blushed. "Go and see her. I'm sure your company will perk her right up."

Gaddison nodded and left. She made her way over to the inn, one of the few spots with shelter from the rain, and quickly found Mipha laying on a bed as a medic Zora tended to her wounds. Sidon stood near and waved Gaddison inside.

"How is she doing?" asked Gaddison.

"It was deep cut," Sidon replied. "Thankfully nothing vital was hit. It will leave a scar though."

"How did this happen?" asked Gaddison.

"It was a white Boblikin," Mipha replied. "The blade he had was a high quality one. It had pushed one of own down and went for the kill. I shielded him and killed it, but he got me good."

"A white one?" gasped Gaddison. "That hasn't happened before though right?"

Sidon nodded. "For one to appear after a Blood Moon, Ganon must be getting stronger."

Mipha's expression saddened. "Zelda...is doing her best...but..."

Sidon nodded. "I know. We are running out of time. And Ruta has once again pouring water out like crazy. We will need the Rito's help again to stall some time."

"Isn't the annual meeting soon?" asked Gaddison.

Sidon nodded. "Yes. Razz and I will be heading out soon."

"I can come with," Mipha stated.

Sidon shook his head. "No. You need to rest. Razz and myself will be enough. We will be able to get there in a few hours easily." Mipha frowned. "Don't worry. I will give your regards to Riju. You are in no shape to be traveling right now."

"I guess...you are right," Mipha agreed sadly.

"Don't worry," Sidon said as he smiled and pumped his arm, "I will be back in no time. And I will tell you all about it."

Mipha nodded yet didn't look pleased. Sidon strolled over and hugged her.

"I will make sure she gets plenty of rest," Gaddison said proudly.

Sidon broke the hug and smiled again with another pump of his arm. "Thank you. I'm counting on you."

Sidon then left.

Bazz waited for him by the entrance. "I guess the princess won't be joining us?"

Sidon shook his head. "No. She needs to rest. Let's head to the meeting point."

"The Riverside Stable right?" asked Bazz.

Sidon nodded. With a high jump, he dove into the water below. Bazz quickly followed. Both swam through the rivers of Hyrule at incredible paces. Within an hour they arrived at their destination, the Riverside Stable. They emerged from the water and made their way to the opening of the stable.

Sidon gazed around and quickly noticed something was amiss. _Where are the handlers? The owners, and those who are passing by._

Bazz took out his spear. "I don't like this."

"That makes two of us," Sidon agreed.

"And with that makes three," spoke an unknown voice.

Sidon and Bazz stood back to back, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Why isn't she here?" asked the voice.

Sidon continued to search yet found nothing. _She who?_

"I believe we are dealing with the Yiga clan Prince Sidon," Bazz spoke.

A Yiga archer appeared out of red smoke. "Right you are. Now, answer the question."

Suddenly six more Yiga members appeared and surrounded them.

Sidon scoffed. _Damn. A trap. But how did they learn that we were meeting here this time?_

"I believe you have a question to answer," spoke a Yiga.

Sidon smiled. "Well there are a lot of 'shes' in Hyrule. Can you be more specific?"

"Your sister Mipha," a Yiga replied. "Doesn't she attend these meetings of yours?"

"So...you've known about them for some time now," Sidon said with a scowl.

"Of course," another Yiga spoke. "You really didn't think that we wouldn't find out about it?"

"Now where is she?!" a Yiga demanded.

Bazz stood firm with Sidon. "Lady Mipha isn't present at the moment and is safe in Zora's Domain."

Sidon scowl turned to a cocky smile. "Meaning you can't touch her."

"Do not assume she isn't reachable," a Yiga stated.

"We will find a way to kill her," another Yiga spoke.

"Over my dead body," Bazz stated.

The Yiga took aim. "That can be arranged."

Suddenly, arrows flew from above them all. The entire group looked up to see two Rito flying over head. One had white feathers while the other had black.

"This is why we should never be late Teba," the black feathered Rito stated.

Teba nodded. "We are in agreement Harth."

Both Rito fired more arrows as they glide across the sky.

"Shoot now those birds!" shouted a Yiga.

The archers took aim. Bazz quickly pierced a Yiga archer. Sidon rushed another but he vanished. He reappeared above him now wielding a sickle.

"You die now Prince of Zoras!"

Bazz threw the body of the Yiga at the air borne one and they collided. Both fell to the ground.

"Quick!" shouted another Yiga. "Call for reinforcements!"

A soft giggle was heard. "I'm afraid they will not be joining you today."

They turn to the source to see three Gerudo standing next to three Shiekian warriors. Two of the three Gerudo stood much taller than all others there. One held a Gerudo spear while the other one, in more armor, wielded a Gerudo Claymore. The third one seemed to be a child.

"Liana," called the claymore wielding Gerudo, "I will protect Chief Riju. You should join the fight."

Liana nodded. "As you command Buliara."

Liana rushed into the fray. The remaining Yiga teleported away and were further up the road.

"We should pull back for now," said a Yiga.

"We still have reinforcements on the way from Death Mountain," another Yiga stated. "We just need to hold out until then."

Sidon struck his pose. "You are far out numbered and out matched."

"That remains to be seen fish," a Yiga spat.

The sound of rolling rocks filled their ears. The Yiga turned around to see two large rocks rolling towards them.

"WHAT?!" shouted a Yiga.

They teleported away to avoid the attack. The boulders sprouted arms and legs and carried large stone blades.

"Sorry that we are late," a Goron spoke. "We had an ambush on the way here to deal with."

"Pyle and I, Bargoh, fought them off," Bargoh explained, "and then we rolled here as fast as we could."

"You're timing is incredible," Sidon stated.

The remaining Yiga scowled at the force in front of them: three Gerudo, two Zora, two Rito, and two Goron.

Riju stepped forth. "Now tell us how you knew that we were meeting here today, and while you are at it, why did you come here in the first place?"

"They were attempting to assassinate my sister," Sidon replied.

Riju shook her head. "Now that is a foolish idea. Mipha would have ripping through you all so quickly."

Teba took aim. "Now answer the question."

Harth took aim as well.

"A meeting like this was bound to get noticed," a Yiga explained. "It doesn't matter how secret you try to make it. People will talk and when they talk we simply listened."

"I don't buy it," Riju stated.

"Believe what you want to little one," another Yiga spoke. "You are all fighting a futile battle. Lord Ganon has already won, and yet you cling to what little hope you can. You can't face the reality that you have alrea-"

An arrow stuck into the speaking Yiga's head. He fell to the ground. Harth notched another arrow.

"How specifically did you learn of this meeting?" asked Teba.

Riju smirked. "I'd talk if I were you."

Before a word could be said, the ground began shaking.

"Bargoh what did you do?!" asked Pyle.

"I didn't do anything!" Bargoh replied.

Buliara and Liana moved next to Riju. Teba took to the skies to learn what was causing the shaking. His eyes widened as he watched an ancient tower rise up from the ground. In the distance, he noticed one of the shrines activated. He soared back down as the rumbling stopped.

"What did you see?" asked Sidon.

"We need to wrap up this meeting with the Yiga," Teba stated.

They all turned to look to see the Yiga have escaped.

"Well there goes that plan," Bazz stated.

Riju stepped forward. "What did you see up there?"

Teba gave them a small smile. "The towers and shrines have activated.

Sidon smiled widely. _Link...he is finally awake._

WwwwwwW

Warmth.

For the longest time, warmth was all he felt. A comforting embrace of warmth that welcomed him. He opened his eyes to see himself floating in water. Completely engulfed in the warm feeling, and yet it felt someone was next to him. He turned his head to see a figure embracing him.

 _Is...Is this where...the feeling is from?_

Submitting to the feeling, he closed his eyes and drifted back into sleep.

" _...nk_."

A voice spoke to him.

 _Who...is there?_

" _L...nk_ "

 _I can't...hear it._

" _Link...open your eyes._ "

Link slowly opened his eyes to see himself in some sort of chamber. The warm feeling he felt was gone, yet he wasn't cold.

 _What in the world...where am I?_

" _It is time Link,_ " the voice continued.

"Who are you?" Link asked. No response.

With a sigh, he sat up. He wore only a pair of blue boxers and a belt. On his chest was a splat looking scar. The room he sat wasn't that large yet it held a pedestal. He scooted to the edge of the metal bed he sat on and stood up. Yet he fell to his knees a moment later.

 _So...weak...how long...have I been sleeping?_

Finding his strength, he forced himself to his feet. He made his way over to the pedestal, and a rectangle device popped out.

" _This is the Skiekian Slate,_ " the voice spoke. " _Take it with you. It will aid you on your journey._ "

"What journey?" Link asked. No response. "Oh come on really? An answer would be nice. Like who are you? Or where am I?"

 _Or the fact that the voice called me Link. I know that's my name...but the voice sounds familiar. Might be someone from my past._

Link grabbed the Shiekian Slate. A wall opened up. A few boxes were rotted out with some barrels and two chests. He opened them to find a white shirt, pants, and brown boots. He put on the clothes and hung the Skiekian Slate on his belt. He found another wall blocking his path with a pedestal on the side. The slate glowed.

 _Oh...maybe use this slate thing on that?_

Link placed the slate screen down on the pedestal. The wall opened up with a blue circle lighting up on the ground.

"Whoa...neat."

" _Link...there isn't much time,_ " the voice spoke again. " _Please...save Hyrule._ "

"Can you please explain to me what you mean?" Link asked. No response. "This is getting really old really fast."

He made his way outside. Sunlight poured down as he looked onto the vast landscape before him.

"Wow...beautiful."

His smile as bright as the light shining from above. However, it faded as he stared at a large structure in the distance. Swirling purple energy giving it an omniscience presence. His chest suddenly hurt a little. He gasped and looked away. Pain began to fill his head. Flashes of a monstrous being, twisted and having the same purple coloring as the energy he saw before. The pain subsided. Link was catching his breath.

 _What the hell was that? Never mind...don't want to know._

He made his way down the trail to discover an old man in rags with a long white beard sitting by a fire, cooking some meat.

"Why hello there," the old man said cheerfully. "I don't see many travelers here."

The smell of the meat drew Link to the fire as his stomach rumbled.

 _Smells...so...good._

The old man laughed. "Sounds like you could use some food. Come and join me."

"Really?" asked Link. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all," the old man replied.

Link sat by the fire and dug into the food immediately. Their were some baked apples as well. Soon Link had devoured four fish, two slabs of meet, and six baked apples.

"So delicious," Link said with a burp.

"I hope so since you ate everything," the old man stated.

Link's eyes widened. "I am so sorry. I will go get you some more."

The old man laughed. "No need young man. It is alright. I had already eaten before you stopped by."

"But I need to pay you back for that meal," Link argued. "I can't leave things like this."

The old man stroke his beard. He then noticed the item on Link's waist. "Is that the Skiekian Slate?"

Link looks down. "Yeah...that is what the voice called it."

"Voice?" asked the old man. Link explained what happened when he woke up. "Do you recognize the voice?"

Link shook his head. "I didn't...but it felt familiar."

"I see," the old man replied. "Moving on from that though, if you want to repay me, I know something you can do. Do you see a rock formation ahead that makes a tent?"

Link looked down the path. "Yes."

"There is a pedestal there that the Slate can fit into," the old man stated. "Activate it and we will be even."

Link tilted his head. "You sure? How will this pay you back?"

The old man smiled. "An old man's curiosity will be sated. That is payment enough."

Link shrugged. "If you say so."

Link made his way down the path. Soon he was in the rock formation the old man mentioned. He quickly found the pedestal. He placed the slate on it.

"Authorizing Skiekian Slate...confirmed."

Link smiled. _Well that is good._

"Activating towers and shrines...please watch for falling rocks."

Link blinked. "Wait what-"

The platform began to shake. It rose from the ground and through the rocks above. Link covered his head from the debris falling. Soon it stopped. Link looked at the slate and now had part of the map unlocked.

"...what in the world did I just get myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me see if I understand this," Teba spoke, "the hero that we have been waiting for has finally woken up, who is now going to be hunted by the Yiga, and you DON'T want us to go get him?"

"Yes," Sidon replied.

Teba, Harth, Bargoh, and Pyle looked baffled. The Shiekian warriors left to inform their leader about this news. Riju, Buliara, and Liana were silent.

"Why?" asked Harth. "He is in grave danger right now."

"He might not remember everything that has happened one hundred years ago," Sidon stated. "Telling him that he has to save Hyrule while dazed from memory loss might be too much for him."

"You don't know that for a fact," said Teba.

"Yeah," Pyle stated. "He might just jump right to it. Rush into the castle full sprint and slay Ganon."

"That wouldn't be the best course of action to take," Riju spoke. The group turned towards her. "That place is crawling with all types of Guardians: walkers, turrets, and floaters. Not to mention that it is crawling with powerful creatures from all kinds of monster races. While I do agree it wouldn't be impossible, but that chances of an attack by himself would most likely end in his death."

"Have you forgotten that Lady Zelda is still inside there?" asked Bargoh. "Fighting off Ganon by herself?"

Riju glared. "I have not. No one has. I'm saying that Sidon has a point."

"After all that my tribe has done for you Sidon," Teba said harshly, "this is how you repay us? Not letting us go fetch the hero who can end this nightmare?"

"Teba please listen to me," Sidon pleaded. "My sister has made a plan and it could be our best bet to save the kingdom. If Link truly doesn't remember anything, that means that he isn't even a shadow of his former self."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Pyle.

Sidon looked away. "He tried to fight Ganon 100 years ago and lost. Nearly died which is why we needed to use the Chamber of Resurrection. It was the only way to save him."

"What's with the history lesson?" asked Harth.

Riju sighed. "If he were to fight Ganon now, he would most likely die and we would lose our last chance of winning this war."

Silence.

Sidon turned his gaze toward Teba. "We have asked a lot of your tribe...that I will not deny, but the plan my sister has come up with will work. Please...I am asking this not as a prince...but as a fellow warrior." Sidon bows.

"Prince Sidon!" shouted Bazz.

Sidon did not move. "I'm asking for your help a little while longer. Please."

Teba stared at Sidon. Silence fell again.

Teba sighed. "Alright...but I want to hear this plan your sister has come up with...and raise your head. You are a prince."

Sidon straightened. "That title has no meaning on the battlefield. And...I will share the plan my sister has formed."

Pyle groaned. "It would go faster if we just found him."

Bargoh nodded. "I agree."

Riju clapped her hands. "Well too bad. Three against one. I'm with Sidon on this. Plus, we meet after each Blood Moon any way. So, one month from now, we see how Mipha's plan is coming along."

Harth nodded.

"That sounds fair," Teba stated.

Pyle coughed. "However, if no progress has been made, we will moves things along faster."

Riju sighed. "That...is fair.

Sidon hesitantly nodded. _One month to find Link and restore his memory...that isn't going to be easy._

"So," Teba spoke, "what is the plan your sister made?"

WwwwwwW

A half a day passed, Link had climbed down from the tower, talked to the old man, and had gone to the four shrines to obtain treasures. Now he stood before the ruined Temple of Time where the old man said he would meet him.

 _The way he disappeared...wasn't natural. Still though it will be nice to get that Paraglider from him and get off this plateau. Going through the cold was a pain though...I'll need to find something to keep me warm in the future._

Link slowly walked into the temple. Once he crossed the threshold, his head throbbed in pain. He grasped it grunting. Imagines flashing in his mind: himself standing before a sword in a pedestal, beings rushing toward him, Link holding the sword skyward.

The pain subsided. Link took deep breaths and wiped the sweat off of his brow.

"What...in the name...was that?" he asked no one.

He raised his head toward the goddess statue. At the base was a pedestal like from his vision.

"Link!" called a familiar voice. Link looked up toward the whole in the roof. The old man was there. "Come up here."

"Working on it," Link called back.

Link stood up. He wandered toward the hole in the wall and began to climb up. The footing was terrible, and there was no good spots to get a decent grip...yet he made it to the roof. From here, he had a clear view of all around him...including the castle in the distance.

"Thank you for meeting me here," the old man stated.

"I would say it was no problem...but it was," Link replied.

The old man smiled. "I noticed that. What did you see through the pain?"

Link hesitated. "Did you know that was going to happen to me?"

The old man looked away. "I knew that it might happen...but no guarantee that it would."

"Who are you?" asked Link. "Why would you have me go through those shrines, and collect these treasures?"

Eerie flames appeared around the old man. A bright light burst forth and forced Link to shield his eyes. Once the light died, Link opened them to see the old man wearing royal clothes and a crown.

"I am Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule," Rhoam said sadly. "The last king Hyrule had."

Link blinked. "Had?"

Rhoam nodded. "I am no longer of this world. I died at the hands of Calamity Ganon one hundred years ago."

"And you have been lingering here?" asked Link. "Why?"

"I have been waiting for the hero to awaken," Rhoam replied. "The hero chosen by the Master Sword who could defeat Ganon and save my kingdom from ruin. That hero...is you Link."

Link pointed to himself. "Me?" Rhoam nodded. "You're...kidding me right?"

"The voice you heard was none other than my daughter, Zelda," Rhoam continued. "She has been fighting Ganon alone for the past one hundred years. Keeping him at bay inside the castle I once called home. However, her power is fading and is in dire need of your help."

Link began sweating. _Wait...Ganon...Master Sword...Zelda? I don't know any of this._

"I plead to you, hero of this land, save her." Rhoam bowed.

Link's eyes darted from side to side. "Wait a minute...save a kingdom...I don't know...I mean that is a tall order and I'm still not sure who I am." He grabbed his head. "This is...a little much."

Rhoam rose his head. "...I see..." Sorrow rang in his voice.

Silence fell between them.

"But he could be anywhere on this plateau," came a mysterious voice.

Link and Rhoam looked around. Rhoam gazed downward and his eyes widened. Two Yiga clan members were walking around.

"We really should head back and report this to Master Kohga," said the first Yiga member.

"It was on the way," the second Yiga stated. "That fight we were in was not going our way. We won't stay long. I'm sure those Rito are hot on our tail. We'll put on our disguises, look for him for a day, then leave."

Red smoke appeared. Link watched as the two Yiga turned into regular looking travelers.

"Shall we get started 'James?'" asked the first Yiga.

"Yes 'Tom' lets shall," said the second Yiga.

The two walked away together.

"What was that about?" Link asked quietly.

"...you need to head to Kakariko Village," Rhoam replied in a whisper.

He touched the slate. Link watched as a yellow dot appeared to the east on a blank part of the map.

Link blinked. "What the?"

"Remember what I've taught you on the plateau," Rhoam stated. "Finding landmarks, pulling items from the slate, as well as the abilities from the shrines you received. Warp to the tower and find another one in the east. Unlock it and it shall show you the land around the village."

His voice was full of worry with a hint of fright.

"What is wrong?" Link asked. "Who were those guys?"

"Link," Rhoam began, "I know that you are confused and I have revealed something to you that you weren't ready for. However, trust me this one time. There is someone there who can help you start recovering your memory named Impa. Do as I have instructed while I distract them to buy you time. They are no allies of yours. They are of the Yiga clan. Now go."

Rhoam disappeared.

Link blinked. _What the?_ He gazed toward the tower on the plateau. He took out his slate and opened the map. _...I will trust you this one time old man._

Link touched the tower on the map and disappeared in a blue light.

Meanwhile; Rhoam dressed in his rags again, appeared on the other side of the temple. He walked into view of James and Tom.

"Oh? Visitors to this plateau?" Rhoam asked.

James and Tom look over.

"Yes," James said. "We are actually looking for another member of our traveling group."

Rhoam stroke his beard. "Really? Well I have only seen one other person on this plateau recently."

"Really?" Tom asked. "Where is he? What does he look like? Did they have an ancient relic on them?"

Rhoam stroke his beard some more. "Mmmmmm...I do recall him having such a relic...or was it his bag?"

"That could be him," James stated. "Please kind old man, can you tell us where he is?"

Rhoam smiled. "Why yes. I believe he went to the ruins on top of the mountain here on this plateau. He was very interested in them."

James and Tom mentally smirked. _That has to be Link._

"Oh thank you sir," Tom stated.

"You've really helped us out," James stated.

"You are very welcome," Rhoam replied. "I have a cabin out this way. Come find me if you have any trouble."

James nodded. "Will do."

James and Tom walked toward the mountain.

"What luck," James said. "Link will be dead by the time the sun rises tomorrow."

Tom nodded. "Indeed."

WwwwwwW

Sidon swam back to the domain with Bazz. Upon arriving, a large crowd of Zoras were gathered outside the inn. Sidon walked over with Bazz close behind.

"The prince has returned," Bazz called out.

The crowd turned around and cheered. They cleared a path for them. Kodah, a red female Zora, greeted them.

"Welcome back you two," Kodah stated.

"What is with the large gathering?" asked Sidon.

Kodah gazed downward. "It's...your sister."

Sidon's eyes widened. "What's wrong with her?"

"Well what would you have me do then?!" Rivan's voice rang loudly.

Sidon looked up. Gaddison was in front of Rivan. Kayden, a blue male Zora was tending to Mipha, who was sleeping.

"Not what you just did!" Gaddison shouted back.

"You were the one who was pleading her not to go!" Rivan retorted.

Sidon sighed. "...my sister knows the shrines have activated?"

Kodah nodded. "Yes."

"She is injured and can't go out!" Gaddison shouted. "Of course I didn't want her to go out there!"

"She wasn't listening so what I did was the best course of action!" retorted Rivan.

Sidon walked in between the two. "Enough!"

Silence fell.

Kayden smiled. "Welcome back."

"Thanks," Sidon stated. "How is my sister?"

"Resting but alright," Kayden replied. "Despite Rivan knocking her out."

Sidon scowled. His glance turned toward Rivan. "You did what?"

"She wasn't listening," Rivan replied. "It was the best way to get her to stop moving."

"I asked for your help Rivan," Gaddison said with a bite. "Not to hurt her more."

"She was hurting herself more by putting pressure on that leg," Rivan argued. "I helped like you asked and this is the thanks I get?"

"You should have just let her go!" called out a Zora.

Sidon and the others turn toward the crowd.

"Yeah," another Zora joined. "It's about time she actually did something."

Sidon clenched his fist.

"We have been living in fear of the reservoir bursting and flooding this entire region for too long!" shouted another Zora.

Sidon trembled in anger.

"Even with the Rito helping us stop it," yet another Zora stated, "there is only so much water we can let out of there and even then the gain is more than the loss."

Sidon fought back against his anger, yet it was beginning to over power him.

The first Zora that shouted nodded. "Now the hero is awake. It is time for the Scarred Princess to actually do something for a change."

Sidon snapped. "AND HOW DO YOU THINK SHE GOT THOSE SCARS?!" The power of his shout was felt by not only the ones near by but the entire domain. "SHE HAS BEEN OUT THERE FIGHTING! FIGHTING ALONGSIDE OUR TROOPS WHO RISK THEIR LIVES TO KEEP THE ROADS SAFE! SHE PUTS HERSELF ON THE FRONT LINES AND GETS WOUNDED PROTECTING THE ROADS AND THE WATER WAYS OF OUR DOMAIN! SO THAT YOU LOT CAN ACTUALLY USE THEM SAFELY!"

Sidon's anger continued to rise. The crowd grew scared and took a few steps back.

"Calm yourself Sidon," came a new yet familiar voice.

Everyone's attention turned to the source, Dorephan the king of the Zoras. Everyone but Sidon bowed to him.

Sidon breathed heavily. "I'm...sorry Father."

"You have not done anything wrong my child," Dorephan stated. "Yet acting out in anger like this is not the way to handle the situation." His attention turned to the crowd. "You all have daily chores and such to complete right. Best get to it."

"Yes your majesty!" shouted the crowd. They dispersed.

"Thank you your majesty," Kodah stated. "They were giving me a headache."

"That makes two of us," said Kayden.

A mighty cry from Divine Beast Ruta echoed throughout the area. The down pour outside seized. Dorephan smiled. "Seems like Teba has once again calmed Ruta."

As if on cue, Teba landed behind Dorephan soaked to the bone.

"I'm going to feel damp for a week," Teba complained.

Dorephan laughed. "That seems to be your catch phrase after you help us."

Teba shook what water he could off of himself. Kodah brought him a long cloth, a towel, to dry off.

"Thank you once again for your help," Kodah said with a bow.

Teba took the towel. "You are welcome." Teba began to dry himself. "Did Harth arrive yet?"

Sidon shook his head. "No."

"He should be here soon," Teba stated. "Then Mipha can get healed and head out."

"When she wakes up," Gaddison said with spite.

Teba gazed toward her. "What do you mean?"

"It seems that Rivan knocked her out," Sidon stated.

"Which is unacceptable," said Bazz.

"Look if she pushed her wound it would have gotten worse," Rivan stated. "Then she will be out longer. I did you all a favor so a little thanks is in order."

Dorephan sighed. "You do make a fair point. So, as king I give you my thanks."

Rivan smiled. "You are welcome."

Dorephan towered over Rivan. "But as a father, you are in trouble for hitting my daughter."

Rivan began to sweat as he looked up at the glaring king.

WwwwwwW

Link made it off the plateau, crossed the plains, completed a shrine, gathered weapons scattered, fended off some beasts, but he finally made it to the top of the next tower. He looked at the new part of the map that had appeared. The yellow dot and the path to it.

 _So, it seems that I need to follow the river east through a cave, then once outside head north and follow the path till I reach the village. Once there, maybe I can finally get some real answers._

Link jumped off the tower and quickly brought out the Paraglider. Soaring across the sky, he flew between the two mountains in front of him while slowly losing altitude. Closer and closer the river became. Three Octoroks breached the water surface. Link gasped. All three fired rocks in unison toward the hero. Link stored the Paraglider and descended rapidly to dodge the rocks. He drew a worn bow while falling. He took aim at one and fired an arrow. He quickly did the same for the other two. All three hit their marks and slain the creatures.

Link fell into the river before he could take out his glider again. The current was strong and carried him down stream. He breached the surface for air as he quickly took in his surroundings. He tried to fight against the current yet failed.

 _Crap crap crap! I need to get to shore!_

A sharp pain triggered in his head. Memories of swimming lessons. Taught by...a shadow? The pain seized. Link recovered and swam to the shore just a little south. He made it and collapsed.

"That...was not...fun."

Link stared up at the ceiling of the cave. _That shadow...it looked like the figure that was embracing me while I was sleeping...who is it?_

Link sat up. Across the river he saw a camp of monsters. Link found his strength and stood up. He continued to follow the river; ignoring the camp for the time being. Once he reached outside, he headed north and quickly found a stable. People there were hard at work: cooking, selling wares, tending to the horses, chopping wood, and cleaning inside.

Link smiled at the sight. _Incredible. I would like to stop here...but I should get to the village._

Link continued down the path. The sound of galloping entered his ears. He looked past the stables to see a herd of wild horses running through the plains. He watched the herd run freely and past...strange stone statues.

A sharp pain triggered again but it was his chest this time. His breathing became heavy as he quickly looked away.

Link slowly caught his breath. _What...was that? That...was not a good feeling..._

Link hastily picked up the pace, wanting to get far away from there as quickly as his feet allowed. He crossed a bridge over another river. A rain shower poured from the sky as he continued following the path to Kakariko.

Link and another traveler passed by each other. The other stopped.

"I don't recall seeing you around here before."

Link turned toward the other traveler. "Just passing by."

The other traveler turned to face Link. "In a hurry much?"

Link rubbed the back of his head. "I was trying to beat the storm. I failed on that."

The traveler chuckled. "You know what else you failed at?"

Link blinked. "What?"

"Hiding your slate...Hero," the traveler spat.

Red smoke appeared and in the traveler's place was a Yiga clan member. Link stared in awe for this one was different from the other two he saw back at the plateau. He was twice the size and carried a great sword.

" _They are no allies of yours,_ " Rhoam's voice echoed in Link's head.

Link jumped back. _Shit._

The Yiga drew his great sword. "Now...the time has come for you to die...Champion of Hyrule!"

The Yiga thrust forward. Link drew a standard sword and shield he had found. He dodged quickly, yet barely earning a graze on his side. Link swung and landed a strike, but the Yiga didn't seem to feel it. Link jumped away again. The Yiga turned around and slashed; grazing Link's chest a little while Link was mid jump.

"You can't hurt me with that tooth pick," the Yiga taunted.

He swung again. Link blocked it with his shield. Quickly the shield cracked.

"What?!" Link shouted.

The Yiga added more force and it shattered. Link was stunned. The Yiga pulled back his sword and thrust it into Link's chest. The blade emerged out of Link's back. Link fell into shock as he slowly stared down at the blade that had pierced him.

"This...is where your story ends," the Yiga said with a dark tone.

The Yiga pushed Link off of his great sword. Link fell backwards and down the path a little before skidding to a stop. He couldn't move, and his vision was fading fast.

"STOP HIM!" shouted a voice.

The Yiga turned to see five Shiekian warriors rushing toward him. At the head was a dark furred wolf. It rushed toward the Yiga. The Yiga swung his blade, the wolf easily dodged. The wolf bit the ankle of the Yiga who howled in pain through the rain. He thrust his sword at the wolf, who quickly dodged the attack. The wolf stood in front of Link. The other Shiekian warriors caught up.

"Dammit," the Yiga cursed.

Red smoke appeared around him, and he was gone. The Shiekian warriors rushed toward Link.

"This wound is bad."

"We need to get him back to the village."

Link passed out.

"We can't treat his wound in the rain like this. Hurry. He doesn't have-"

A soft blue light emerged from the wound. The warriors watched in awe as the wound closed itself. Soon the light faded, leaving the Shiekian warriors perplexed at what just transpired.


	3. Chapter 3

Warmth. The warmth was back. Link felt like he was back in the chamber, floating through nothing.

 _What happened...where am I?_

Yet, the warmth began to fade slowly unlike before when it just vanished. When it was gone, Link opened his eyes. A wooden ceiling came into focus. He laid in a bed covered by a thick blanket. A bark caught his attention. He looked over to his left to see a dark furred wolf wagging its tail. It leaped onto the bed and started licking his face.

Link laughed. "Okay okay I'm up I'm up."

Something flowed into his mind. A memory of him playing with a wolf with similar fur. Link sat up. The wolf remained on the bed, wagging its tail.

"...are you my wolf?" Link asked.

"She is not the same one you had before you slept," an elderly voice spoke.

Link and the wolf turned toward the door. There stood a short elderly lady with a large hat.

"Before I slept?" asked Link. "You mean...before I was in that chamber?"

The elderly woman nodded. "Yes. It's good to see you are awake after only a nights rest. I am Impa, elder of the Shiekians." She walked over to the bed. "It is good to see you again Link."

Link blinked. "You...know me?"

Impa sighed. "...so you have forgotten." _A shame...I had hoped that he wouldn't._

"Sorry...I don't remember a lot of things," Link apologized.

Impa shook her head. "No need to apologize Link. You have been through a lot."

Link gasped. The memory of being stabbed popped into his mind. He looked down at his chest and saw...nothing. No wound. No bandages. Just the scar that he had on his chest before.

"I'm...alright?" Link asked.

Impa smiled. "Yes. You gave our warriors a scare with that wound. Yet it just seemed to heal on its own. I do not know how, but I wouldn't go pushing your luck with that. Just in case it doesn't work."

Link nodded. "Plus...being stabbed hurts."

Impa chuckled. "That it does."

The wolf barked again to grab their attention. Link smiled and pet her. "If this isn't the wolf companion I had before, then why is she so friendly toward me?"

"Well this is a descendant of your wolf companion," Impa replied. "Her name is Midna. Named after her dark fur matching the hour of midnight. It was better than the previous name you have given to your wolf companion one hundred years ago."

Link continued to pet Midna. "That doesn't really answer my question."

"She must just know who you are," Impa stated. "The wolves that we have raised and trained are quite intelligent."

Midna sat up straight with pride.

Link smiled. "Well...it's nice to meet you Midna." Midna barked. "So if you are Impa, does that mean I'm in Karkariko Village?"

Impa nodded. "Correct."

Link's face beamed. "Then you can help me get my memory back right?"

Impa blinked. "Who told you that?"

"I think he called himself Rhoam," Link replied.

Impa's eyes widened. _The king? But he died...is his ghost unable to rest?_

"Is something wrong?" Link asked.

Impa sighed. "Is there anything else he told you about?"

Link nodded. "Something about me saving this kingdom, but I think he had me confused with someone else."

Impa's expression saddened. _No...he wasn't._ "Well...he was right to send you here first, but I cannot help you recover your memory."

Link gasped. "What?! He lied to me!?"

Midna barked. Link looked at her. Her glare said it all: calm down. Link took a few deep breaths.

"...not entirely," Impa continued. "While I cannot help you recover your memory, I know a person who can."

"Oh...then why did he send me here?" asked Link.

"I'd imagine it would be do to the Yiga clan roaming around," Impa replied.

Link's expression changed to one of worry. "...Rhoam mentioned them...said they were not allies."

"Seeing how one of them stabbed you yesterday that is a good assessment," Impa stated.

"But...what would coming here do?" asked Link.

A loud rumble came from Link. He blushed.

Impa smiled. "Now isn't the time for that, I'll bet you must be hungry."

Link nervously chuckled. "...a little."

His stomach roared in protest.

Impa chuckled. "I'll have our finest cooks whip up a feast for you."

"Oh thank you," Link said with a smile.

"In the mean time," Impa continued, "please feel free to explore the village."

Impa left the house. Midna jumped off the bed. Link removed his blanket and stood up. He stretched out. He put on the clothes he had from before. Midna waited by the door. Soon both stepped out into Kakariko Village. Children were running around with some wolf pups, some adults were picking herbs, another pair were tending to the cuccos, and some adult wolves seemed to be resting with a few more patrolling.

"Wow," Link said in quiet awe. "Such an incredible place."

Link's attention turned to the top of the hill where he spotted a shrine. His stomach roared in protest.

Link nervously smiled. "Maybe after I eat." Midna barked. Link watched her stroll ahead. She turned around and barked again. "You want to show me around?" Midna wagged her tail to confirm. Link smiled. "Lead on."

WwwwwwW

Deep in the Gerudo Highlands, the lair of the Yiga could be found. James and Tim walked through the entrance, looking rather displeased.

"I can't believe that old man had us running around the plateau for hours," Tim complained.

James sighed. "Give it a rest alright. How could we have known the king from one hundred years ago hasn't found rest yet. We got fooled and fooled good."

"Try explaining that to Chief Kohga," Tim replied. "He isn't going to like hearing this."

"Hearing what exactly?" said a cold voice.

Tim and James froze. In front of a holding cell where a Gerudo warrior resided was none other than Kohga, leader of the Yiga. He turned to face them. His mask covered his face, yet his icy glare could be felt through it.

"H-Hey Chief," Tim stuttered. "A little torturing today?"

"Depends on what you have to tell me," Kohga stated.

James and Tim began to sweat.

"Um...we know...that the hero has awakened," said James.

Kohga tapped his foot. "And?"

"Wait...you knew Chief?" asked Tim.

Kohga slammed his foot down. "Of course I knew you idiots! I saw the ancient towers rise from the ground! Now, did you find him and end his life?!"

Tim and James bowed. "We are so sorry."

Kohga sighed. "Of course you didn't. You two are so incompetent."

The Gerudo warrior chuckled. "It must be so hard to find good help these days."

Kohga turned to face her. "You find the situation you are in to be funny?"

"Yeah," the Gerudo replied. "After all, now that the hero is awake, you and your clan will fall along with that calamity."

"I wouldn't be so sure," spoke a new voice.

Everyone looked toward the source to see another Yiga member limp into view.

"Jordan," Kohga stated. "What happened? You are injured."

"It was those damn Shiekians and that wolf with the dark fur," Jordan replied.

"Aren't you usually more cautious?" asked Tim. "That seemed like a careless mistake for you to make."

"This coming from two buffoons who can't track down one man," said Kohga.

"Aw what's the matter?" the Gerudo asked sarcastically. "Don't like dogs?"

"Laugh all you want to now," Jordan stated. "But lets see if your spirit holds up when you hear the news."

"What are you talking about?" James asked curiously.

Jordan chuckled. "The hero is dead."

The Gerudo's heart sank. Kohga began laughing. James and Tim stood in awe and silence.

"That is wonderful news!" Kohga bellowed.

"No," the Gerudo stated. Her voice trembled with disbelief. "That can't be."

"I stabbed him through the chest," Jordan gloated. "I know I hit a vital spot."

Kohga laughed. "This is wonderful news. Now, we just need the Thunder Helm, and to kill that Zora princess and all will be set for the Calamity." Kohga glared at James and Tim. "You two are lucky that this news was brought to me. Now, we need a plan of attack to kill Mipha."

Jordan chuckled. "Do not worry. Kevin is taking care of that. She won't live to see the moon rise."

The Gerudo passed out from shock. Kohga could only laugh from joy.

WwwwwwW

A younger, no scars, Mipha began cleaning her trident by a pond. She sat quietly with only the sound of water echoing through the silence. Oblivious to the world around her and the visit from the royalty of Hyrule castle down in the domain below.

"Ouch," cried a young voice.

Mipha looked up to see a young Hylian boy by a rock wall of the mountain. He stared at his hands both had a deep gash with smaller ones around it drew blood.

Mipha rushed over. "Are you alright?"

The boy nodded but was on the verge of tears. "I'm...alright."

"Please let me see your hands," Mipha stated.

"I'm fine," the boy said.

Mipha gave him a stern look. "No. You are not and you will show me your hands."

The boy stiffened. He hesitantly showed her his hands. Mipha placed her hands over his and a soft blue light covered them. The boy stared at them in awe as the pain began to fade. Neither said a word. Soon the light faded.

The boy looked at his hands and smiled. The gashes were gone and so was the pain. "Wow."

"There you go," Mipha said with a smile. "You need to be more careful."

"Oh thank you," the boy spoke happily. "Thank you very much."

Mipha giggled. "You are welcome. But what are you doing up here?"

"Learning to climb," the boy replied. "It isn't easy but I'm learning to do it."

Mipha smiled. Soon it reversed. "Where are your parents? They must be worried about you."

"Dad is meeting with the king," the boy replied. "I never knew my mom."

Mipha saddened. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

The boy smiled. "It's okay. Oh I never told you my name. Link."

"Nice to meet you Link," Mipha stated. "I'm Mipha." Link looked back to the wall. "Uh...what are you doing?"

"Going to try again," Link replied.

"You are just going to get hurt again," Mipha protested.

"I will not if I'm more careful," Link argued.

Mipha shook her head. "No you won't because I'm not letting you." She grabbed him.

Link frowned. "Let go."

Mipha shook her head. "No."

"Let go."

"No."

Link pulled against her, yet she over powered him and held firm. Both continue to argue back and forth.

Mipha's eyes slowly opened. Back in the inn and back to the present. She slowly sat up. Gaddison, who sat next to the bed, smiled.

"Welcome back," Gaddison stated.

Mipha rubbed her head. "What happened?"

"Rivan knocked you out," Gaddison replied. "In order to make you stop. Granted I did ask for his help...but I still didn't think he would go that far." Mipha remained quiet. "I'm so sorry."

Mipha gently placed a hand on Gaddison's head. "You were right to stop me...I...was out of control. You were not at fault...I just...wanted to see him again."

"We know that," Sidon's voice called out.

Gaddison and Mipha turned toward the source. Sidon, Teba, and Harth strolled into the inn and over to Mipha's bed.

"But it was still reckless," Teba stated.

Harth nodded. "Indeed."

"Which is why I asked Harth here to find a fairy for you," Sidon said with a smile.

Mipha looked down at the wound on her leg. Only...it wasn't there. No bandages, no scar, gone. Mipha stood up, put all her weight on it, and no pain burst forth.

Mipha smiled. "Thank you."

Harth shrugged. "Only had to search three Great Fairy Fountains."

"Just don't go getting yourself hurt needlessly," Teba stated. "We need you to get that hero back into shape."

Mipha's expression softened. "...Link..."

Teba rolled his eyes. "Yes yes we know his name. You only have told us about one hundred times."

Gaddison's face soured. "Hey...this is important to her alright."

"And the fate of the kingdom isn't?" Teba asked. "We need him back in action as soon as possible. While I don't like the plan that your princess here came up with, Sidon made some good points."

Harth sighed. "You've complained about this enough. It's hard enough with the Gorons breathing down our feathers, but adding you on top of it is too much."

Mipha blinked. "Did something happen at the meeting?"

Sidon nodded. "In short, told them your plan, Gorons not happy with it, wanted it to go faster."

"You have until the next Blood Moon to find him and get your plan into action," Teba stated. "Depending on the progress, we will let you keep at it. However, the monsters are getting stronger by the day."

"Then there is the Yiga clan," spoke Harth. "They are getting bolder and bolder."

Sidon gaze turned downward. "They were there in order to kill you Mipha. We got lucky when back up arrived when it did."

"Good thing you didn't go alone," Gaddison stated.

Sidon nodded. "Yeah. Bazz was a life savior."

Mipha placed her hand on her chin. "That is a problem. We may be running out of time faster than I thought. I will have to tell the blacksmith to hasten that project I gave him."

Sidon smiled. "He completed it while you were napping."

Mipha smiled. "That is wonderful. Speaking of which, where is Rivan?"

"Drills with Bazz," Gaddison replied.

Mipha and Sidon shivered.

Teba blinked. "What?"

"Never mind," Mipha stated. "I'm heading over to the armory to try it on then. I assume he has my trident as well?"

Sidon nodded. "Yes."

"RAID!" shouted a soldier. "ENEMY RAID!"

The five turned toward the entrance. Soldiers were scrambling as a volley of shock arrows soared toward the domain from three directions. Most didn't hit anyone while a few soldiers were hit, and very few civilians were injured. The main entrance to the main bridge had Goblin archers, around twenty, with shock arrows with a Yiga clan member, Kevin, commanding them to fire. Moblins wielding From the other entrances were more Goblin archers with Moblins rushing the bridges.

"How did beasts get so close?!" Teba shouted.

Sidon frowned. "With the awakening of the towers and shrines, our patrols came back to report to the king of their locations."

"They didn't let the chance go to waste," Gaddison stated.

Mipha scowled. "Teba, Harth, can you two take to the skies and try to get as many archers as you can?" Teba and Harth nodded. "Sidon, you and Gaddison start passing out those elixirs to the other soldiers."

"At once," Gaddison saluted. She grabbed her spear and rushed in.

"What about you Sis?" asked Sidon.

"I'm going to gear up and take out that Yiga member," Mipha replied.

Teba and Harth ran out and took to the skies. Sidon rushed toward the main entrance while Mipha headed to the armory.

Teba and Harth soared in a circle pattern but opposite directions without flying into one another. Both began to take shots at the archers as they passed by over head. Gaddison and Sidon were quickly handing out elixirs, Rivan and troops were fighting off Moblins attacking from the west.

Bazz however was the only one defending the main entrance. A Moblin reached him and swung his weapon. Bazz jumped back, rushed forward and pierced the Moblin's skull with his spear. It disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Two more Moblins were closing in. Bazz rushed them and stood between them. Both swung at him. Bazz ducked and the Moblins hit each other off the bridge. A third Moblin slammed his club into Bazz. The force sent him flying backward and landed on his back.

Bazz slowly got to his feet. A shock arrow pierced his shoulder as others landed around him. He howled in pain as he pulled out the arrow. Sidon arrived and gave him a yellow elixir.

"Sorry I'm late," Sidon stated.

Bazz chugged the elixir. He tossed the bottle aside. "Apology accepted."

The Moblin that attacked Bazz went for Sidon. Sidon rushed him and landed a swift upper cut. Bazz sprinted and pierced his chest. The Moblin growled in pain. Sidon put his hands together and slammed the top of its head. It disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. They stared down the bridge to see ten more Moblins rushing them. Along with another volley of shock arrows.

Sidon grunted. "This is going to hurt."

Someone ran past them, leaped into the air, and spun her trident like a fan and deflected the arrows that threatened to hit Sidon and Bazz. Some arrows hit a few of the Moblins rushing them and were paralyzed. Three were still making their way. Mipha landed.

Sidon smiled. "Nice armor."

Mipha stood up. She wore a silver chest plate with the Zora symbol on the center. However, where their should have been blue jewels, yellow ones took their place with decals being blue mixing in with the silver like water. She donned bracers on her wrists of similar design and leg armor on her thighs. Finally, on the fins on the sides of her head she wore topaz earrings. Her Lightscale Trident shined brightly.

"You two help the others hold up the other defenses," Mipha ordered.

Bazz gasped. "Your highness. You can't think to take on that many alone."

Sidon smiled. "Alright Sis."

"Prince Sidon!" Bazz said in shock.

Sidon looked at him. His eyes said it all: trust her. Bazz hesitantly nodded. Sidon and Bazz left. Some of the archers fell from arrows to the sky. Kevin was shouting at the archers to shoot down the Rito.

Mipha began casually walking toward the three rushing Moblins. The first one reached her and swung down his weapon toward her. Mipha side stepped around him and pierced its back with her trident. It disappeared. The other two swung their clubs toward her. Mipha leaped through the middle and twirled her weapon, hitting both in the head. She gracefully landed, and the two Moblins smoked into nothing. The seven Moblins that were paralyzed shook it off and began rushing toward her.

Another volley of arrows soared toward Mipha. She jumped up and twirled. Arrows hit her armor and bounced off, some were smacked away by her trident, while a few scratched her. She landed with a bow and stood back up.

Kevin growled. _She should be paralyzed even with a thunder elixir and those earrings protecting her!_

Mipha continued to stroll forward. The first of the Moblins reached her. Mipha dodged around it and stabbed it, side stepped another one with another attack, a third one she pierced as she continued to move forward. She flowed around the Moblins like water with grace and dealt a death blow to each one. Once on the other side, all seven disappeared in purple smoke.

Bomb arrows soared toward the archer Goblins. The entire row wiped out simultaneously as Kevin covered his eyes. The smoke slowly cleared. Mipha rushed through the smoke and thrust her trident forward. Kevin quickly dodged but was scratched on the arm. He drew a great thunder blade.

"You will die on this day Princess Mipha!" Kevin shouted.

Mipha twirled her trident around, and struck a battle stance. She rushed him. Kevin dodged. He swung his weapon, leaving an electric charge in the air. Mipha ducked. She swung the pommel end of her trident and nailed him in the side. Kevin grunted and swung his weapon down. Mipha rolled back and dodged. She thrust her weapon forward. Kevin blocked it with his great blade, sending an electrical current through the weapon.

"Gotcha!" Kevin shouted.

Mipha began taking lightning damage, but nearly as much as Kevin thought she would. Mipha stuck the pommel end into the ground to lessen the damage. She kicked him in the gut forcing him back. She removed her trident from the ground and rushed him. Kevin disappeared in red smoke. Mipha stopped her advance. Kevin appeared behind her and raised the great blade over head. On instinct, Mipha twirled and thrust her weapon. She pierced his chest causing him to drop his weapon. She removed her weapon. Kevin fell to his knees.

"How...how are you this powerful?!" he shouted.

The battle had been won. The other entrances were defended, all Moblins and Goblins slain. Mipha began walking back toward the main bridge.

"Return to your master," Mipha spoke. "And tell him that you failed."

Kevin began to laugh. Sidon, Bazz, Teba, and Harth arrived on scene.

"What's so funny?" asked Teba.

"Do you think this is a victory?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah," Sidon replied with a smile. "Your troops are dead and you are defeated."

"What if I told you that your hero is dead?" asked Kevin. The group could nearly hear his smug smile.

Mipha stopped in her tracks. The other four were silent with shock. Kevin laughed again.

"...he isn't dead," Mipha spoke.

Everyone turned toward her. She gazed up into the sky.

"Are you sure?" asked Harth.

Mipha smiled. She turned to face her comrades. "I am sure. He is still alive."

The others seemed to calm down. Kevin though grew furious. "LIES! JORDAN STABBED HIM! HIT A VITAL ORGAN! WHICH IS SOMETHING YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE!"

He grabbed his great thunder blade, stood up and rushed Mipha. One swift motion, her trident thrust forward, and pierced Kevin in the face.

"I gave you a chance," Mipha said with a kind tone. "You didn't take it. That is on you."

She pulled her weapon out. Kevin fell to the ground, lifeless.

Teba sighed. "You should have done that from the start."

Sidon smiled. "That isn't my sister's style. So, what is next Mipha?"

Mipha smiled warmly. "To Kakariko Village."


	4. Chapter 4

Link finished his meal with the Sheikahs. A loud burp escaped from his mouth after he consumed three steaks with assorted fruit.

"That was delicious," Link stated.

Impa chuckled. "Well it's good to see your appetite hasn't diminished."

Midna slurped up water from her bowl. Paya, another Sheikah and relative to Impa, removed the dishes.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed the meal," said Paya.

Link smiled. "I hadn't had a meal like that...well not one that I can remember." Link stood up and stretched. "I think I will take on that shrine at the top of the hill."

Impa blinked. "Oh?"

"I've done some before arriving here and I can get some useful stuff," Link stated. "Items will be useful for my journey to recover my memory."

Impa nodded. "I agree. When do you plan to continue your journey?"

"As soon as I'm done with that shrine," Link replied.

Impa kept a straight face; however, inside her worry grew. _Lady Mipha must be on her way here by now...I need to stall for time._

"If you do not mind Link," Impa began, "do you think you could wait three days?"

Link blinked. "Why?"

"We have a merchant who comes by here once a month and he will be here soon," Impa lied. "We can get you some nice items for your journey. I know it's a long time to wait, but I highly suggest you consider it."

Link didn't respond. He rubbed his chin. "...that is a good point...are you sure he will be here within three days?"

Impa shook her head. "I'm afraid not. The timing of his arrival varies by a day or two so it might be five days until he arrives. I know you don't want to wait that long."

"Yeah I think I would go crazy," Link replied.

Impa smiled. "Understandable."

"While I complete the shrine, I will think about it," Link stated.

"That is fair," said Impa.

Link left. Midna followed him outside but didn't follow him to the shrine. She patrolled the village for a lap until going into the outskirts. She heard loud footsteps coming from the path. She peered around a post to see Pyle and Bargoh walking toward the village. She rushed back to Impa and barked.

"What is it Midna?" asked Impa.

Midna exited the building. Impa followed her toward the entrance of the village. She quickly spotted the two Gorons. _What are they doing here?_

"Greetings Impa," Pyle stated.

"And hello to you two," Impa greeted them. Midna remained hidden from view. "What brings you two here?"

"We were hoping we can exchange some information," Bargoh replied. "Also, has the hero been by here yet?"

Impa kept a straight face. _What should I tell them? Link is currently at the shrine...better find out why they want to know._

Impa shook her head. "I'm afraid not yet."

Pyle smiled. "Splendid. We can wait here then."

"It seems we are ahead of the game then," Bargoh stated.

Impa nodded. "Indeed. You both are welcomed to stay here for as long as you need to."

"Thank you," Pyle stated.

Pyle and Bargoh strolled into the village. Impa guided them to her house. As she walked by a villager, she signed something to him. He nodded and left the area.

"What was that about?" Pyle asked.

"Just my way of telling him not to skip out on his choirs," Impa lied. "He didn't like his punishment the last time he did that."

"You are strict," Bargoh stated.

Impa smiled. "That I am. Now, are you here to guard the hero?"

"Yes!" Pyle quickly replied. "That is exactly why we are here. After all, the Yiga clan are after him and he needs to be protected."

Impa nodded. "You are not wrong." _He replied to that quickly. Something is off._

WwwwwwW

Mipha and Sidon took the injured to the inn to rest. Some other troops were cleaning up the mess from the battle. Teba and Harth were with King Dorephan.

"This battle went only so smoothly because of your help," Dorephan spoke, "and I give you my heartfelt thanks as King of the Zoras."

"You are welcome," Harth replied.

"Those Yiga are getting more bold by the day," Teba stated. "Of course with the opening they had, I'm not surprised they took it."

Dorephan nodded. "Indeed. I ensure you that opening will not happen again."

"That is good," Harth stated.

Teba grunted. "We have enough to deal with on our end already. Please don't be giving us too much more than we already have."

"We will endeavor to do so," Dorephan replied.

"Then if you will excuse us," Teba stated. "We need to head back home and check on things there."

Dorephan nodded. "Of course."

Teba and Harth bowed. They left the throne room. Outside they were greeted by Sidon.

"Heading out?" Sidon asked.

"Yes," Harth replied. "We need to head home and check on things."

Sidon nodded. "Understandable. Take care and thank you both again for all your help."

Teba shrugged. "It's nothing new for us bailing you guys out."

Sidon chuckled. "Yeah...true."

Teba and Harth took some steps away before stopping.

"Hey," Teba called out to Sidon.

Sidon turned toward them. "Hm?"

"...is your sister's plan going to work?" Teba asked.

"Yes," Sidon replied with no hesitation.

Teba and Harth were silent. After minutes, both began moving toward the exit.

Sidon watched them leave. _I guess they are not happy with her plan._

"They don't seem too happy," Mipha's voice stated.

Sidon turned toward his sister. She stood there still garbed in her new armor with her Champion Cloth slung around her in its normal fashion. Sidon sighed. "No...I did tell them about your plan...but they were hesitant about it. Riju seemed for it while the Gorons were completely against it."

Mipha looked up into the sky. "...I see."

"...I'm sorry Sis," Sidon apologized. "I only told them to try appease them, and to keep them informed about what we were going to do."

Mipha smiled. "It's okay Brother...I am not angry at you. However, I do not think that they will go along with the plan."

Sidon blinked. "What do you mean?"

"For the past century," Mipha began, "all we have done is ask for help without giving back anything really worthy in their eyes. To them, this plan I have come up with seems selfish: to travel the land with Link if his memory is gone. They all know about how I feel about him...so to them...this plan seems like a selfish wish of mine...and...they are not completely wrong either."

Sidon's expression saddened. "Sis."

"However," Mipha continued, "that doesn't change the fact that this is the best way for us to take if Link has indeed lost his memories. If he isn't at his best...then something far worse can happen this time around. I know...that there is a high chance the others won't go along with this plan, but I am still going through with it. The best thing for Hyrule is for Link to save it, and in order for him to do that, we need to do what is best for him...even if he doesn't realize it."

Both were silent. Only the sound of rushing water and busy Zoras filled the air.

Minutes later, Sidon smiled. "I agree. I will take care of things here. You need to get going. Just take some guards with you for back up."

Mipha smiled at her brother. "Thank you Brother. I'm glad I have you on my side."

"Always Sis," Sidon replied. "Always."

WwwwwwW

Time passed and Link had completed the shrine. He appeared outside to find Paya standing in front of the shrine holding some clothes, a bow, and a few arrows. Midna sat near her.

"Hey Paya," Link greeted. "What is going on?"

"I'm afraid that we have some bad news," Paya stated. "We received a letter from the merchant, and he will be much later than normal. He has fallen ill and can't move from his current location."

Link's expression saddened. "That is bad."

Paya nodded. "Indeed. So that is why we have this for you."

Paya extended her arms toward Link to present the items in her arms.

"For me?" asked Link.

Paya nodded. "It's not much but it's all we can give you now."

Link smiled. "Thank you very much." He took the bow and the arrows and stored them in the Sheikah Slate. He then took the clothes.

"This is a standard traveler set," Paya stated. "It's adjustable to fit many different sizes so you should be fine." Link stored the outfit in the Slate. "Umm...aren't you going to wear it?"

Link nodded. "Yeah. Check this out."

He pressed a few things on the Slate. His old clothes glowed blue with an aura matching color around his head. His old clothes disappeared and were replaced by the traveler set that Paya gave him.

"Incredible," Paya spoke under her breath.

Link smiled. "I know right? Back on the plateau, I got a warm doublet from an old man. I placed it on the Slate by accident and it was stored inside. I tried to figure out how to put it on, and learned how to do this. It is really handy."

Link pressed some more tabs on the Slate. A standard sword and shield appeared on his back along with the arrows and bow he was just given.

"Amazing," Paya stated.

"This will be so handy," said Link, "but how am I going to avoid those Yiga?"

Midna barked drawing their attention.

"She will be joining you," Paya answered.

Link blinked. "What?"

"We have trained our wolves to sense the Yiga no matter how good their disguise," Paya explained. "Midna here is also our best wolf. Not to mention, she seems to want to go with you."

Midnar now sat next to Link. Link smiled. "Then she will be a big help. I suppose then I need to go to Impa to learn where I need to go."

Paya shook her head. "I'm afraid that she is busy at the moment, but she did give me the information."

Link smiled. "Awesome. Where do I go?"

"You need to head back to the stable you passed on the way here," Paya explained. "Then head east past the field of weird statues."

Link's chest hurt for a mere moment...the field he saw on the way here flashed into his mind. _I was hoping to avoid that place...but I guess if I just walk by it and not through it...it should be fine._

Paya continued; "You should find another tower in the next region that will fill in more of your map. Further east from that tower you will find Hateno Village. There at the Ancient Tech Lab, you should find the person who can help you recover your memories. Purah is who you are looking for."

Link nodded. "Got it. Thank you for your help. Give my thanks to Impa and the others as well."

Paya smiled. "Will do. Travel safe Link."

"Right," Link stated. "Ready to go Midna?"

Midna barked and stood on all fours. Link hung the Slate at his side. Midna took the lead guiding Link toward the exit. Paya smiled as the two set off.

Link and Midna traveled down the path back to the spot where Link had fallen the previous night by the Yiga member. Link kept his guard up, yet Midna seemed to be taking it easy. _He must not be here any more...still...need to be careful._

Soon, they arrived at the stable. Link saw the nearby shrine; however, it was surrounded by spikes. The workers of the stable continued their jobs.

"Well that isn't going to be easy to get to," Link thought out loud.

Midna sat near him. Link rubbed his chin. _I could blow them up but that might spook the horses at the stable. Freezing the water would make an ice pillar and not really get rid of the problem. So, how to get inside?_

Link's gaze turned to the mountain wall that laid behind the shrine. He smiled. "Midna, stay here."

Midna titled her head. Link walked over to the wall, and began his climb. Slowly he went up getting higher and higher while his stamina drained. He climbed thirty feet before jumping off the wall. Midna barked aggressively in protest. Link immediately pulled out his paraglider and hovered the rest of the down in front of the shrine.

"Made it," Link stated. Midna growled. "What? I knew what I was doing." She continued to growl. "...next time I will let you know my plan." Midna turned away. Link sighed and entered the shrine.

WwwwwwW

Pyle and Bargoh sat by a tree on a cliff in Karkariko Village staring out into the land of Hyrule. Pyle was chewing on a rock he brought with him.

"So how long are we going to have to wait here?" asked Bargoh.

Pyle swallowed. "Until the hero shows up."

Bargoh sighed. "Who knows how long that is going to take."

"Well we can't let the Zora's have their way," Pyle stated. "After all, Mipha's plan isn't the best option. The chief ordered us to find the hero and get him ready to fight the Calamity by the next Blood Moon."

"I know," said Bargoh. "I agree that is really the best option since the monsters are getting stronger. We need to get him ready and then take him to where the sword is."

Pyle nodded. "Speaking of which, do we even know where the sword is?"

Bargoh shook his head. "Nope but I'm sure Impa does. I'm sure Mipha does know as well, but there is no way she will tell us."

"That is true," Pyle agreed. "We can just look for it ourselves."

"No," Bargoh replied. "We need the fastest route here. This land as well as the people have suffered enough this past century."

The sun touched the horizon as it continued to descend slowly. Pyle and Bargoh basked in the sight; oblivious to all around them.

Impa stood behind them with a disappointed expression. _So that is why you are here...it seems that I made the right call._

Teba flew past them. Pyle and Bargoh jumped back from the sudden appearance. Impa easily moved out of the way.

Teba landed in front of them. "Off in your own little worlds?"

"Did you really have to do that?!" shouted Pyle.

Teba shrugged. "Not my fault you weren't paying attention."

"I see we have another guest," Impa spoke.

Pyle and Bargoh jumped. "How long have you been there?!" Both asked in shock.

Impa smiled. "I just arrived when Teba landed. It is good to see you again Teba."

"Like wise Impa," Teba stated. "I was hoping to get a chance to talk to the hero."

"He isn't here," Pyle stated. "We are waiting for him to arrive."

Teba's expression changed to a curious one. "How can that be? The shrine has been activated."

"All the shrines are activated," Bargoh stated.

Teba shook his head. "The shrine here has blue outlines instead of the orange ones. Meaning, someone has activated the shrine and gone inside to complete its trial."

Pyle and Bargoh's expression angered. They turned toward Impa who stood there with a straight face.

"You lied to us?" asked Pyle.

Impa nodded. "Good thing I did to. You are trying to force him to fight the Calamity before he is ready."

"You heard us?!" shouted Bargoh.

Teba smiled. "So you had the same thought?"

Pyle and Bargoh turned to face Teba.

"You agree with us?" asked Pyle.

Teba nodded. "I may have agreed at the meeting, but Harth and I agree that isn't what is best for Hyrule at the moment. We need him to fight the Calamity sooner rather than later."

"You are all fools," Impa spoke with her anger rising. "You are trying to rush things that cannot be rushed. Link has indeed lost his memory. You can't expect him to fight Calamity Ganon in his condition."

Teba scowled. "That is why we are going to train him so that he gets ready faster."

Impa shook her head. "You are fools! He needs to conquer the trials of the shrines, and he needs his memory back too."

"He doesn't need to remember to fight Calamity Ganon," Bargoh replied. "He needs training and that sword, and that is all he needs."

"Yes," Teba stated. "Everything else can wait till after the Calamity is defeated. I'm sure the Gerudo chief would agree if she was here. That means its three against two at best."

"Don't speak for Chief Riju," said Impa. "You don't know how will she react. Especially since you lied to her."

Pyle towered over Impa. "Tell us where he went."

Impa scowled. "No. Even if I did tell you where he went, would you believe me?"

Pyle scowled back.

"Enough," Teba stated. "This is getting us no where. He couldn't have gone far."

Impa smiled. "Oh really?" Bargoh, Pyle, and Teba looked over at her. "You have no idea how far he can go with the Slate."

"...what do you mean?" asked Teba.

"He can teleport using the Slate," Impa explained. "He can go to any tower or shrine that he has activated. You can't catch him."

"That kind of power is impossible!" shouted Pyle.

Impa smirked. Bargoh grunted. _No way...we won't be able to catch him._

Teba laughed. "Oh really? Well then, that narrows it down."

Pyle looked back at Teba. "What do you mean?"

"On the way here," Teba explained, "I noticed the shrine by the closest stable hasn't been activated. Meaning, he hasn't been that way. He is still in Central Hyrule."

Impa's eye brow twitched.

Bargoh smiled. "Then let's get moving!"

He rushed toward the cliff's edge and jumped. He curled up into a ball, and rolled down the cliff. Pyle quickly followed. Teba walked toward the edge of the cliff.

"I can't believe you would do this Teba," Impa stated.

Teba shot her a glare. "After all my people have done for not only the Zoras but the other races; we have every right to do this."

Teba took to the skies. Impa sighed. A smirk grew on her face. _Too bad you are going the wrong way._

WwwwwwW

Link emerged from the shrine. The spikes dissolved in a blue light. Midna stretched. Link gazed up into the darkened sky.

"Well that took longer than I thought," Link stated. "How about we get going?"

Midna barked. Link followed the road a little north before turning toward the east. He gazed at the plains with the odd statues. His chest began to hurt again.

 _Dammit not again. Just don't look...look away and keep moving forward._

Link turned his gaze away yet his chest still stung. He forced his legs into a sprint with Midna running along side him. He pumped his legs faster to get away quicker. Soon, he arrived at a gate with more of those strange statues. He rushed past them, the gate, and was now on the other side in a forest with Midna.

Link stopped to catch his breath. "At...least we...are away...from there."

The pain had ceased. Midna looked at his with concerned eyes.

Link caught his breath. "Sorry about that girl. I just...didn't want to be near there for very long." Midna whined. "I'm alright. Do not worry."

His gaze turned skyward again. A little sliver of a moon shined high in the sky.

 _Well time to get moving._

"Ready to go?" Link asked Midna.

Midna barked and wagged her tail. Link smiled. Both ventured into the forest darkened by the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Link and Midna saw Hateno Tower on top of a hill. They both remained on the edge of the forest due to the tower being guarded by Goblins and Moblins.

Link used the Slate to zoom in and examine the area. _There is at least ten creatures. Mostly Goblins but there are a few Moblins with large weapons. Might need to take them out._ He shook his quiver. _I have six arrows. If I get a head shot on the Goblins, that will take out six. There is a chance that there are more on the other side. I will have to rely on my melee weapons._

"Alright Midna," Link spoke quietly. "Charging in is a bad idea. So, we are going to take them out as quietly as we can. I have only six shots. I know not that best option with so few shots. .However, it's our best bet." Midna shook her head. "What? Charging in is a bad idea and you are saying sneaking isn't an option. What else is there?"

Midna looks at the Slate. Link raised an eyebrow as he examines the Slate. As he looks into it, his eyes widened. _The tools!_

"I completely forgot about the tools," Link whispered. "Bombs, cyroknesis, time stop, and magnetism. Okay, that gives us a few more options. Thanks for the reminder." Midna wagged her tail.

Link quietly moved toward the enemy. Midna followed him. He took out the Slate and brought out a square bomb. He set it down and signaled Midna to move back. She obeyed as Link moved forward. Link brought out his bow and drew an arrow. He was now in a trench on the side of the hill. He could hear the movement of the monsters around him. Sweat began to emerge from his skin.

He took a deep yet quiet breath. _Easy. Easy. You can do this._

He spotted a Goblin patrolling down the trench. He took aim and drew back his bow. He released and the arrow found its mark in the Goblin's head. It fell to the ground and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. He moved up. A horn blew loudly breaking the silence. Link looked up to see a Goblin archer spotted him.

Link quickly launched another arrow into its skull yet shouts were heard. _Shit. So much for the stealth approach._

Three Goblins approached from behind. Midna flung herself at one and gnawed on its face. Link slung his bow on his back and drew his sword and shield. He slid down the hill toward the two Goblins. They raised their weapons. Link jumped up as they swung down. He landed behind them and slashed them both. They disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. He turned to see three Moblins and two Goblins running down the hill.

"Oh come on!" shouted Link. He quickly sheathed his sword and shield and ran back. He picked up the square bomb he deployed earlier and grabbed it. He threw back at the path he took, and saw one of the Moblins. He detonated it. The bomb exploded knocking the monsters down and back a bit. Link quickly took out the circle bomb and repeated the action from before.

Link wiped the sweat off his brow. _That takes care of that._

"Midna!?" shouted Link. A bark in the distance. Link smiled. He moved toward the source. A sharp pain burst from his side. He flew into a rocky wall and screamed in pain. He looked up and saw the three Moblins battered but still alive.

Link's eyes widened. _No way...two bombs didn't take out one of them?!_

One raised its weapon. Link stared in horror as he tried to get away. Midna leaped toward the first Moblin and tore its throat out. Monster blood spewed out as it fell to the ground and disappeared like the others. Midna spat out the flesh in her mouth and growled at the remaining two.

Link shook off the hit and stood up. He drew his bow and an arrow and drew it back. Sharp pain burned on the side he was hit. He gritted his teeth and bared it. He released the arrow into the skull of one Moblin. The remaining one turned to face Link. Midna jumped up and tore its throat out with ease. The last Moblin fell and disappeared like the others. Midna whined as she approached Link.

"I'll be fine," Link stated. "However, I'm in no condition to climb that tower to complete the map of this region. Well...okay I could risk it, but I'm not going to." Midna barked as if to agree. "How about...we just continue on to Hateno Village?" Midna wagged her tail. Link began walking while holding his side with their heading north. Midna followed while looking for a spring to clean up.

WwwwwwW

In Central Hyrule, Pyle and Bargoh arrived at the Central Tower. Three legless Guardians were active around it. Both Gorons were easily able to dispatch them.

"That takes care of them," Pyle stated.

Bargoh nodded. "Yeah. Still no sign of the hero, or any other active shrines."

Pyle rubbed his chin. "Is it possible that we are going the wrong way?"

"It might be," Bargoh stated. "Yet we don't know where to continue."

The sound of wind howled in their ears as Teba swooped in and landed near them.

"I went and checked the tower near the Twin Peaks," Teba stated. "The shrine between them isn't active so he hasn't been that way. Yet the shrines leading up to that tower have been activated."

Pyle scratched his head. "Is it possible that he is heading to Zora Domain?"

"If he is," Bargoh stated, "then we aren't going to be able to take him and train him."

Teba crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "If he was, then why isn't he activating the shrines along the way? He must know the power he can get from them."

"Have any other towers been activated?" asked Pyle.

Teba shook his head. "No."

Thundering footsteps echoed. The three warriors quickly looked around.

"That sounds like a fully functional Guardian," Bargoh stated.

"But how many?" asked Pyle.

A single Guardian appeared over the hill and stared down at them.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Teba.

Pyle and Bargoh curled up and began rolling. Teba quickly fired an arrow. It found its mark in its main eye. He quickly began to climb the tower.

The Guardian stared up at Teba and began charging its beam.

Teba looked down. _Shit. I'm not high enough._

Pyle rolled into one of its legs and knocked it off balance. Bargoh slammed into its side as a follow up attack. Teba was finally airborne. He circled around the Guardian, waiting for a chance to strike. Bargoh uncurled and took out a Goron blade, a large stone slab with a handle, and slammed it into the weakened leg. It shattered stunning the Guardian. Pyle took out a similar weapon and smacked the Guardian on the side revealing its under side. Teba dove toward the downed enemy, drew his bow and a bomb arrow, and fired. It hit its mark dead on. The Guardian exploded.

Teba landed and slung his bow on his back. "Thanks for the cover."

"You are welcome," Pyle stated.

Bargoh smiled. "Nice shot."

Teba gave a slight bow. "Thank you."

"So how do we continue the search?" asked Bargoh.

"I'll go check the plateau where he started," Teba stated. "He might be using it as a base of operations."

"Then we'll check further south," Pyle stated.

Bargoh nodded. "Not a bad plan."

"Alright sounds like a plan," said Teba.

Teba began to climb the tower while Pyle and Bargoh rolled away.

WwwwwwW

Mipha, Gaddison, and Rivan arrived at Kakariko Village. They used the river system to get to the stable near the village before walking the rest of the way.

Rivan groaned. "Why am I here again?"

"We are here to help Princess Mipha," Gaddison replied. "I volunteered while you protested against the whole thing."

Mipha smiled. "Yes. Which is one reason why I recruited you Rivan."

Rivan's face soured. "Gee...thanks."

"Another reason though," Mipha continued, "is that you are quite skilled in combat for someone so young as is Gaddison. Any group bigger than this would attract too much attention."

Rivan smirked. "I am rather proud of my skill."

Mipha giggled. "A third reason is that I think you two are cute together."

Gaddison and Rivan blushed. "Cute?!"

"N-No offense Mipha but I wouldn't go for him," Gaddison stuttered. "We have been friends since we were little tadpoles." Her blush still bright as before.

"Y-Yeah," Rivan quickly agreed. "I don't want to ruin that." He looked skyward to hide his blush. Mipha laughed. The three heard a chuckle. They quickly saw the source, Impa.

"Still teasing the young I see," Impa stated.

"Just helping them along," Mipha replied. Mipha knelt down and hugged Impa. "It is good to see you again."

Impa returned the hug. "Same to you."

Gaddison and Rivan calmed down. Mipha and Impa broke the hug. They moved to Impa's house and sat down. Paya served them some tea.

Mipha took a sip. "Your local tea is as delicious as I remember it."

Impa smiled. "I'm glad. You haven't been by for a few years, and I never could bring it to the local meetings we had after each Blood Moon."

Mipha smiled. "Which is a shame since it would have helped during the long talks."

Both laughed. Gaddison remained quiet while Rivan tapped a finger.

Gaddison took a sip of her tea. _Does Lady Mipha really think that Rivan and I would be a good couple? No...no she must be teasing. At least...she is smiling._

Rivan continued tapping his finger. _Can these two let up on the friendly talk? We have a hero to find. This is as pointless as what Mipha said earlier. Me and Gaddison a couple? Please...that would never happen._

Mipha set her cup down. "As much as I want to continue talking, I'm afraid that we need to move on to business."

Impa sighed. "Yes...I suppose you are right. You want to know if Link is here." Mipha nodded. Rivan stopped tapping his finger, while Gaddison sat up straight. A long sigh escaped Impa's lips. "I'm afraid you missed him."

"What?!" shouted Rivan. "Dang it!"

"Calm down Rivan," Gaddison stated. "By how much?"

"A day," Impa stated. "He left here yesterday. I sent him toward Hateno Village to acquire the missing tool of the Slate."

"Why wasn't that tool on that plateau?" asked Rivan. "And what tool is it?"

Impa sipped her tea. "For your first question, we believed it wouldn't have become disabled. As for the second question, the camera and album tool."

Rivan scowled. "What?! How is that going to help him save Hyrule?!"

Mipha shot him an icy glare. Rivan's anger immediately froze and broke. He stiffened and turned quiet.

Mipha turned her attention back toward Impa with friendly eyes. "I see. Thank you. That will help things along I believe."

Gaddison raised her hand. "Um...if I may."

Mipha turned toward Gaddison. "Yes?"

Gaddison lowered her arm. "I am not siding with Rivan on this...but I do have to ask why is this tool important?"

"Thank you," Rivan stated. "What is he going to do? Take the Calamity's picture to defeat it?"

Mipha turned back toward Rivan with a neutral stare. Rivan began to sweat.

Impa looked over at Gaddison. "Child, the camera itself isn't the important part, but is linked with the album. You can't have one without the other. The album is the important part. It has pictures of his journey as a bodyguard to Zelda. This should help recover his memory."

"And with his memory recovered," Mipha added, "he can reclaim the sword."

Gaddison smiled. "And with that sword, he can slay the Calamity."

"So memory, sword, slay," Rivan stated. "Better than losing."

"There is also another thing that must be done," Impa stated. Impa stared into Mipha's eyes.

Mipha nodded. "The Divine Beasts."

"Yes," Impa stated. "They must be set free."

"Another step?" asked Rivan with an annoyed tone.

"They will help weaken the Calamity," Mipha stated. "They must be freed from Ganon's grasp."

Impa nodded. "Exactly."

Rivan sighed. "Yeah...any help would be great when dealing with that thing. Especially since we have the Yiga to worry about."

"They should be preoccupied believing Link is dead," Impa stated.

Mipha blinked. "You know...that Yiga member who led the monsters that attacked the domain was certain Link was dead."

Impa nodded. "On his way here, Link was fatally stabbed by a member."

Mipha gasped. "What?!" Rivan's eyes widened.

Gaddison stood up in a panic. "Then...he is-"

"Calm down!" shouted Impa. Mipha took some deep breaths as Gaddison sat back down.

Rivan closed his eyes. "So...he isn't dead?"

Impa nodded. "Yes. We have Mipha's healing power to thank for that."

Mipha smiled and shed a single tear. _Thank goodness. I knew that it would help him._

Impa's expression soured. "I'm afraid though the Yiga clan isn't all we have to worry about."

Mipha wiped her eye. "What do you mean?"

Impa scratched her head. "There is no easy way to say this: the Gorons and the Rito are searching for Link as well...to have him fight the Calamity by the next Blood Moon."

Gaddison gasped while Rivan lurched forward.

Mipha made no movement nor sound. "...I see."

"I thought Teba was on our side?" asked Gaddison.

"I believed so too," Impa stated. "However, that doesn't seem to be the case."

Rivan punched the ground. "That damned liar."

"I thought you were against the plan," Gaddison stated.

Rivan looked over. "I am. I will openly say it too, but at least I'm honest."

Mipha turned to face Rivan. "You side with them?"

"Yes and no," Rivan replied. "Yes in regards to the fact that we need to beat the Calamity...no for the fact they are trying to rush the fight. You told us stories about him and his fighting skills. If he lost to a Yiga member...he doesn't stand a chance against the Calamity."

Gaddison smiled. _At least he is honest._

Mipha smiled. "I understand your disliking of my plan...but I'm grateful for your honesty and your loyalty."

"Yeah yeah," Rivan stated.

"Thank you Rivan," Gaddison said with a smile.

Rivan looked at her. He quickly turned away to hide his blush. "Yeah...well...you're welcome."

Mipha smiled. _So cute._

"So does that mean that Teba and some Gorons are heading that way?" asked Gaddison.

"Thankfully no," Impa replied. "They believe that he is still in Central Hyrule."

"Why?" asked Rivan.

Impa smiled. "Link, for what ever reason, didn't activate the shrine by the stable. So, they believe he hasn't gone that way."

"Lucky break for us," Gaddison stated.

"We should get moving to keep it that way," Rivan suggested.

Mipha nodded. "Agreed." All three Zora's stood up. Mipha bowed. "Thank you so much for all that you have told us."

Impa stood up and returned the bow. "You are welcome. One final thing that you should know. Link is traveling with one of our trained wolves named Midna. She looks like Link's old wolf companion."

Mipha giggled. "At least she has a better name. I never understood why he named that wolf Wolf Link."

Impa and Mipha shared a laugh. The three Zora's left the house in pursuit of Link.

WwwwwwW

Midna found a spring along the road in a forest and cleaned herself while Link rested. He lifted up his shirt and saw a large bruise where he took the blow.

Link lowered his shirt. _Damn it hurts like hell. I don't think moving is really helping either...but I need to get to Hateno Village. It has to be close._

Midna barked. Link looked over to see her all cleaned. He stood up while gritting his teeth.

Midna whined, concerned for him. Link forced a smile. "I'll be fine. I'll get patched up at the village. We have to be close." Midna ran up to him, then sprinted forward down the path. She stopped and looked back at him. "You want me to stay here while you go get help?" Midna wagged her tail to confirm. "That isn't a good idea. If a monster comes along, I'll be in trouble."

Link began walking forward. Midna growled in response, yet Link didn't stop moving. He moved past Midna. She hung her head in defeat and followed him. Soon, they saw buildings through the trees.

Link sighed in relief. _Almost there._

A loud shriek filled the forest. Midna and Link rushed forward to find the source. A pair of twins were under attack by two Goblins.

"Oh no," Link gasped.

He quickly took out his bow. He tried to notch an arrow back; however, the pain from his side was too much. The arrow flew two feet before hitting the ground.

Link knelt down. _Dammit! Not now!_

Midna rushed forward and leaped toward one Goblin. However, it already had its weapon up, so it smacked Midna aside.

"Midna!" shouted Link.

She hit a tree and a whimper came from her. Link drew his sword and shield while gritting his teeth. He rushed forward and saw the other Goblin about to strike the other person. Images flashed into his head: monsters raiding a village, slashing people down, blood flying through the air.

Link closed his eyes. "STOP!"

A small figure appeared before the Goblin and pierced its head with a spear, with the head of the spear made from blue light. Link could only gaze at the sight. Midna stood up and limped towards Link. This new person was very short. If Midna stood on her hind legs, she would be taller than this person. The new person wore glasses and had white hair wrapped along the side of her head like a hood. The Goblin disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

The small person pointed the spear at the remaining Goblin. "You want some too?" The Goblin backed away. "Then get out of here!" The Goblin sprinted away. "Ha ha ha! Another victory for Purah!"

Link gasped. "Purah!?"

She looked over at Link. She blinked, stuck her spear in the ground, cleaned her glasses, then put them back on. "Well I'll be...you finally arrived."

Link blinked. "You were expecting me?"

Purah nodded. "Yup. Mmm...you seem injured. Wait here, I'll get some help. For you and your wolf friend."

Link gritted his teeth and took a step forward. "I can walk."

Purah sighed. She jumped up and smacked him on the head. Link passed out instantly.

"You will do no such thing," Purah stated. "You are injured and you will stay put...hello? Link?" She blinked. "Oops. Oh well." Purah turned toward the twins she rescued. "Can you two go get those construction guys. Tell them Purah sent you. They will come running."

The twins nodded and ran off. Midna growled at Purah.

Purah sighed. "You too?" She leaped over and smacked the top of Midna's head. "Down girl!" Midna fell to the ground out cold. "You both are injured and are not going any...where...dang it I did it again." She quickly checked Midna. "Good still alive. Impa would kill me if I killed one of her wolves...let alone the wolf traveling with the hero."

Purah shivered. She then quietly waited for help to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

Pyle and Bargoh were in the southern plains, resting at the stable. They had slain some Goblins that rode on horses. Both were snacking on rocks.

"No luck so far here either," Pyle spoke as he bit into a rock. He chewed quickly yet with anger.

"I know," Bargoh stated. "No shrines have activated down here either. Nor the tower."

Pyle swallowed. "There has to be something we are missing. We don't have a lot of time in order to train Link before the next Blood Moon."

Bargoh nodded. "Less than a month. Link's training will need to be intense."

"It was going to be that way to begin with," Pyle stated.

Both finished eating their rocks.

"So where should we search next?" asked Pyle.

"How about east of Kakariko village?" suggested Bargoh.

Pyle blinked. "You mean toward Hateno Village?"

Bargoh nodded. "Yes. We could have missed him with our search before. Plus, there is that lab there. I think it's our best bet to search there next."

"Good point," Pyle stated. "Maybe we should have headed that way first."

Bargoh shook his head. "No shrines were activated that way. So we believed that he was elsewhere. Even Impa looked surprised when Teba guessed where he might be."

Pyle rubbed his chin. "What...if that was an act?"

Bargoh blinked. "It...could be possible."

"It is!" a voice called out up high.

Pyle and Bargoh gazed up to see Teba soaring towards them. He landed in front of them.

"Welcome back," Pyle stated. "How was your village?"

"Fine at the moment even with that cursed beast circling around," Teba replied.

"But lets go back to what you said," Bargoh stated. "What do you mean it is?"

"I flew by the stable near Kakariko Village," Teba replied, "the shrine near there has been activated and the trail within completed. The shrine was completely blue."

Pyle stood up. "Damn. How badly did we miss him?"

"I think that he was in the village when you guys were there," Teba stated. "He was just in the shrine. So you just missed him meaning that he can't be that far ahead of us."

Bargoh stood up. "Meaning that if we hurry we can still catch up."

Teba nodded. "Right. I'll fly ahead and detain him there until you guys get there."

Pyle nodded. "Good idea."

Bargoh and Pyle curl up and roll away. Teba soared into the sky and flew north east, toward Hateno Village.

WwwwwwW

Mipha, Gaddison, and Rivan arrived near the tower of the region...yet it wasn't activated.

"Dammit!" cursed Rivan.

"Calm down Rivan," Gaddison stated.

Mipha stared at the area around them.

"Did we pass him along the way?!" asked Rivan. "I mean, how can that be?! We know he has a wolf with him, but that shouldn't slow him down that much!"

Gaddison put a hand on Rivan's shoulder. "Calm down. Getting angry won't help us."

"I know!" shouted Rivan. "It just feels that we are on a wild goose chase!"

"If you don't keep calm then you won't think clearly," Gaddison stated. Rivan turned toward her. "We will find him. We just need to think and plan."

Rivan sighed. "...you're right. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Gaddison stated.

They stared into each others eyes.

"Ahem," Mipha coughed.

Rivan and Gaddison blushed and stepped away from each other.

"N-Now that I've calmed down," stuttered Rivan, "which way should we go?"

"I d-don't know," Gaddison spoke as her gaze was fixed on the ground.

"...we head to the village," Mipha stated.

Gaddison focused on Mipha. "But what if we missed him?"

"We didn't," Mipha replied.

Rivan blinked. "And you know this how?"

Mipha pointed to the ground. "Look here. You can see human footprints along with wolf prints."

Gaddison and Rivan examined the ground. They found the prints in question.

"You are right," Gaddison stated.

Rivan chuckled. "I'll be. How did you spot these?"

Mipha smiled. She closed her eyes as images flashed into her mind: Link teaching her hunting techniques and how to find tracks.

Gaddison blinked. "Mipha?"

Mipha opened her eyes. "Link taught me how to track and hunt a long time ago. It has come in handy tracking down monster camps and lairs."

"Alright but that doesn't explain why he didn't activate the tower," Rivan stated.

"There was a battle here," Mipha replied. "You look close enough and the prints show that. As well as the scorch mark over there." She pointed a little further ahead. "...but he must have gotten injured and couldn't climb the tower."

"How do you know for certain?" Rivan asked.

Mipha shook her head. "I don't. It is only a guess but Link has been through here with Midna. There was a battle here and Link emerged victorious. However, he got injured and continued on to the village."

"Well the tracks are still here," Gaddison stated. "We can't be that far behind them."

Mipha examined the tracks. "...they are more than a day old."

"Link was a day ahead of us," Rivan stated. "Meaning when we arrived at the village, he was here."

"So he continued on toward the village?" asked Gaddison.

Mipha nodded. "I'm certain. Let's get moving."

Mipha walked forward with a quickened pace. Gaddison and Rivan quickly followed.

WwwwwwW

The warm feeling engulfed Link again. Yet it felt like it didn't last as long as before as he slowly opened his eyes. He was in a house. Midna was sleeping in a dog bed that laid near the stair case that lead to the first floor. A table was there with chairs as well as mounts on the wall for weapons and shields.

Link sat up and held his head. _Damn...Purah knows how to hit. Where am I though?_

Purah walked up stairs. She smiled. "Welcome back to the land of the living. You know, I find it amazing that only after a few hours of rest, you are healed."

Link examined his body. Nothing hurt. "Wow...did you give me medicine?"

"Nope," Purah replied. "All I did was put you and Midna in beds with help from the construction workers."

Link blinked. "Construction workers?"

Purah nodded. "Yup. The members of the Bolson Construction Company."

"I will need to thank them later," Link stated.

"Yup you will," said Purah. "After all, they gave you this house."

Link's jaw practically hit the bed. "eh?"

Purah rubbed the back of her head. "Well...I worked out a deal with them and paid for it. So...you actually owe me."

Link began to sweat. _Oh great...I owe a crazy lady...not only that but apparently she is the one to help me with my memory loss? I'm doomed._

Purah laughed. "Don't look so nervous. It's only 30,000 Rupees."

Link's eye twitched. "wha?"

"Well there was the house itself," Purah began, "then the garden that needed touching up, the door needed to be replaced, as well as the chairs, the table, the bed, and the stairs needed to be repaired."

Link was silent.

"I'm guessing you don't have that much," Purah stated. Link somberly nodded. "Well don't worry. I know how you can pay me back."

Link swallowed. "How?"

"Some manual labor," Purah stated.

She brings out the Shiekian Slate. An image flashed into Link's head, of her holding the slate.

"Do...I know you?" Link asked.

Purah blinked. "Do you have amnesia or something?" Link nodded his head. Purah's expression saddened. "Oh...my bad. Well don't you worry. I can help you."

"Impa said that you could," said Link. "Well it was Paya who passed along the message. But how did one of her people beat me here to tell you about me."

Purah sighed. _They didn't. Ever since the towers woke up, I knew you would have to come here. He almost remembered me...almost._ She smiled. "Oh they have their ways. But enough about that. Get ready, wake up your wolf, and meet me outside."

Purah handed the Slate back to Link and left. Link got out of bed and put on his traveling gear. Midna stirred and opened her eyes.

Link smiled. "Hey there. Sleep well?" Midna stretched and yawned. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on. We have some work to do." Midna stood up and wagged her tail. Both stepped outside to see three men sitting by a fire.

Bolson stood up and smiled. "Why hello young man. Good to see that you woke up."

Link blinked. "I'm sorry but you are?"

"Oh how rude of me," Bolson stated. "My name is Bolson and I run the Bolson Construction Company."

"Oh...you guys helped me out according to Purah," said Link.

Bolson nodded. "That we did. Hudson here carried you to the house while Karson carried your wolf."

Karson nodded. "I was afraid that it would bite me."

"She only bites threats," Link stated. Midna nodded.

Hudson blinked. "Wow...she is smart." Midna straightened proudly.

Link smiled. "That she is. So where did Purah go?"

Bolson smiled. "You will need to go straight across the bridge, and behind that store into the fields a little. You will find her next to a blue flame."

Link nodded. "Got it. Thanks."

Link and Midna followed the directions till they arrived at their destination. Purah was holding an unlit torch while next to an altar that housed a blue flame.

Purah tapped her foot. "Took you long enough."

Link rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. I was greeted by Bolson and his friends."

Purah smiled. "Yes they are a colorful bunch."

Link nodded. _Not as colorful as you._ "So, what do you need me to do?"

Purah handed him the torch. "I need you to light this torch with this flame and bring it to my lab."

Link held the torch. "Which is where?"

Purah turned around and pointed to the top of a mountain in the village. Link could see a large telescope up there.

"All the way up there?" Link asked.

Purah nodded. "There is a path you can follow. You will see stone lanterns along the path that you can light up with the flame. You don't need to. But you can."

Link nodded. "Sounds easy enough."

He leaned the torch into the blue flame. It quickly lit up. He held it up and gazed into the flame.

"Very pretty isn't it?" asked Purah. Link nodded. "Well don't stand around too long or the flame will burn out."

Link gasped. "What? You never mentioned that before!"

"If you have time to complain, you have time to run now go!" shouted Purah.

Link sprinted down the path. Midna quickly followed. He ran through town until he reached the base of the mountain. He stopped to catch his breath. Midna barked as if to say hurry.

"Just...hang on..."

Link caught his breath and began sprinting up the path. He pushed himself as his legs burned, his lungs demanding air, yet he pushed himself. He continued his climb up the path until he reached the top. He saw something similar to the shrine next to the house. He quickly lit up the shrine and a platform next to it glowed.

Link dropped the torch, and sat down to rest. "Damn...that...was...not...easy."

The door opened on its own to reveal Purah. "Great job Link."

Link blinked. "How...did you...beat me...up here?" Midna turned her head with a whine.

Purah laughed. "You did very good. Now I have power in my lab again."

Link panted. "You didn't...answer my...question."

"Not important," Purah replied. "But you really didn't need to push yourself that hard. You had lots of time left."

Link's eye twitched. "You said that...the flame...would burn out."

Purah nodded. "Yeah but not that quickly."

Link sweated. _You could have mentioned that._

"But you did well under pressure," Purah said with a proud stance. "Now come inside."

Purah walked back into the house. Link took a few more seconds and followed with Midna right behind him. Inside was a man, Symin, by a book self. Purah stood on a near by table.

"Ah...welcome Link," Symin greeted.

"Thanks," Link said with an annoyed tone.

Symin chuckled. "I see Purah had you running up the mountain path."

"Not an easy thing to do mind you," Link complained.

"Now now," Purah stated. "You did a fine job. Now place the Slate on that pedestal there."

Link groaned. He walked over to the pedestal in question and placed the Slate there. Like he had seen, the rock above glowed and dropped something water like on the Slate. It was done and Link retrieved it.

"Great job," Purah stated.

Link sweated. _I didn't do anything._

"Now bring it to me," Purah demanded.

Link rolled his eyes with his back turned toward Purah. He then turned, walked toward her, and handed her the Slate.

Purah flipped through some screens and activated the camera. She then pointed it at Link and Midna. "Smile!"

Link blinked. "What?"

A click was heard. Purah started laughing. "PRICELESS!"

"What's so funny?" asked Link.

Purah turned the Slate around. Link gasped as he saw an image on it. It was himself and Midna looking confused.

Link rubbed his eyes and looked again. "How did you do that?"

"Thanks to you restoring the power," Purah explained, "I was able to repair the camera and album features in the Slate. With it, you can capture images like this as view them in the album. Here, take a look." She handed the Slate back.

Link took it and gazed at the picture Purah took. "That is kind of weird. Never heard of something doing this." He he backed out of the picture...there were other pictures. Scenery pictures. Link stared at them with a blank expression. Purah watched his reaction. Images poured into his head: a woman with long blonde hair, a humanoid bird with a bow, a rock man with a rock slab weapon, another woman that was tall and held a scimitar, and finally a red and white scaled woman holding a trident. The last image lasted the longest in his head.

Purah smiled. "Well?"

"...I know these places...who was the scaled woman?" Link asked. The image of her still in the front of his mind.

"Scaled woman?" Purah asked. _Is he about to remember Mipha?_

"I know there isn't a picture of her in here," Link stated, "but her image...remains fresh in my mind...especially with the picture of the water palace."

"Water palace?" asked Purah.

Link showed the picture. It was a picture of Zora's Domain.

Purah smiled. "Ah...this place."

"You know it?!" Link asked. Purah nodded. "Where is it?"

"Bring up your map," Purah asked.

Link quickly went to the map function and showed it to Purah.

Purah deadpan stared at the mostly empty map. "...what is this?"

"The map," Link replied.

Purah quickly smacked him with a paper fan. "YOU CALL THIS A MAP?!"

Midna sweated.

"I'm sorry," Link apologized.

Purah smacked him again. "HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO FIND YOUR WAY AROUND HYRULE WITH THIS SO CALLED MAP!?"

Link rubbed the spot that was struck. "I was going to activate the tower of this region, but then I got injured and couldn't do it."

Purah went to smack him again, but stopped herself. "...fine. Now then, here is what you are going to do. You are going to activate the tower in this region." She pointed to the section of the blank map that they were in. She moved her finger to the center of the map. "And this region. Then come back here. I'll tell you where to go from there."

"But couldn't you tell me where to go from here?" asked Link. Purah angrily stared at Link. He sweated. "I mean I will get on that."

Purah smiled. "That's a good boy."

Link quickly left with Midna. They began to make their way down the mountain path.

"You know Midna," Link stated, "Purah is scary." Midna barked in approval. "Let's get some supplies back at the shop before heading out. I don't have much, but I need some more arrows." Midna barked again.

They arrived back in town. Both found the shop in question and walked in. However, as they did three Zoras arrived in town: Mipha, Rivan, and Gaddison.

"Finally," Rivan spoke with an annoyed tone.

Gaddison sighed. "Lighten up Rivan. We made it."

"Yeah yeah," Rivan groaned.

Mipha's gaze went skyward toward the lab. Her expression soured. "We are not the only ones."

She pointed up. Rivan and Gaddison looked up. They both saw Teba souring toward the lab.

Rivan growled. "That jerk."

"Let us hurry," Gaddison stated.

Mipha nodded. The three of them sprint toward the mountain path. As they reached it, Link and Midna walked out of the shop.

"They didn't have to kick us out because of you," Link complained. "Not exactly very friendly." Midna growled at the shop. "Now now, let's just get going."

Both left the town, heading toward the region's tower.

Meanwhile, Teba landed in front of the lab's front door and knocked.

Symin opened the door. "Oh...Teba what brings you by?"

"Checking in with Purah," Teba stated. "Is she available?"

Symin nodded. "Yes. Come on in."

He stood aside and allowed Teba passage.

Purah was on the table. She looked up at Teba. "Hey there. It's been awhile since you stopped by."

Teba nodded. "Busy with many things."

Purah nodded. "Oh I hear that. But being busy means that I'm never bored."

"That is one way to look at it," Teba stated. "Now then, I was wondering if the hero stopped by here."

Purah blinked. "You mean Link?" Teba nodded. "Well the funny thing is that you-"

Fierce knocking rammed the door. "OPEN UP!" An angry shout came from the other side.

Symin quickly moved toward the door. "Calm down whoever you are." Symin opened the door.

Rivan burst forth and quickly pinned Teba to a wall. "YOU ASSHOLE!"

Teba struggled to push Rivan off of him. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"YOU ARE!" Rivan shouted.

Mipha and Gaddison walked in.

"That is enough," Gaddison spoke to Rivan. "Let him go."

"Why?!" Rivan shouted. "You know what this jerk is trying to do! Why should I go easy on him!?"

Purah jumped up and kicked Rivan in the head, forcing him out the door with a great force. "That is why! NO FIGHTING IN MY LAB!"

Her shout echoed across town. Rivan eyes swirled as he remained on the ground outside.

Teba brushed himself off. "Thank you Purah. Princess, you need to train your guards better to not fly off the handle."

Mipha stepped forward. "And you need to keep your word...Teba."

Teba chuckled. "Of course Impa told you."

Purah tabbed her foot. "What are you talking about?"

"Teba and the Gorons are trying to find Link, and make him fight the Calamity before the next Blood Moon," Gaddison explained.

Purah glared at Teba. "Really now?"

"It's what is best for this kingdom," Teba stated. "I know the hero is here."

Purah shook her head. "He isn't at the lab any more nor in town. He teleported away."

Teba growled. "Tell me where he has gone."

Mipha stood in front of Teba. "No. You will not force him to fight the Calamity before he is ready."

Teba glared. "I won't let you go traveling around Hyrule with him just so that you can spend time with him."

"It's to help him recover his memory," Mipha argued.

"He doesn't need it," Teba stated. "Once he saves Hyrule, then the hero can do whatever he wants."

Mipha clenched her fist. "...his name is Link."

"Yeah and he is the hero chosen by the Master Sword," Teba continued. "He needs to save this land as fast as possible. Not go around with a girl blinded by a crush."

"How dare you," Gaddison spat.

Mipha closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled.

Purah shook her head. "Either way you are too late. He teleported away and is heading toward eastern Hyrule to the other lab there."

Teba smiled. "Nice try. Where is he really? I won't fall for the same trick twice."

Purah glared at him. "So Impa mislead you? That is a good move...as is this." She kicked Teba in the gut. He fell over on his knees.

Mipha blinked. "Purah?"

Purah turned toward Mipha. "He is heading toward this regions tower to activate it. You just missed him. If you hurry you can catch up to him and protect him. I'll keep Teba here. Go!"

Mipha smiled. "Thank you."

Gaddison and Mipha quickly let themselves out, and picked up Rivan along the way.

Teba forced himself to his feet. "I...will beat them...there."

Purah took a fighting stance. "IF you make it outside."

Meanwhile, Mipha, Gaddison, and Rivan sprinted down the path.

"Are we going to be able to catch up to him?" asked Rivan.

"If we hurry yes," Gaddison spoke. "She said that we just missed him."

Mipha concentrated on the path ahead. When they reached the base, Pyle and Bargoh were there.

"Princess Mipha?" Pyle said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you looking for the hero?" asked Bargoh.

Rivan scoffed. He drew his spear. "Get going Mipha."

"Rivan?" asked Mipha.

Gaddison also took out her spear. "He is right. We are so close to finding him. We won't let them follow you."

"The hero is here?" asked Pyle.

"We know what you two plan to do," Rivan spat. "You aren't getting near him."

Bargoh growled. He drew his stone slab sword. "Then you leave us with no choice."

Pyle took out his weapon. "You will take us to him."

"Princess go now!" shouted Rivan.

Mipha nodded. She jumped over both Pyle and Bargoh, and rushed through town. Gaddison and Rivan quickly blocked their path.

Mipha moved as fast as she could. Yet stopped when she got to the edge of town. Her instincts screamed at her. She took out her trident.

"DIE!"

Mipha looked up to see a Yiga clan member falling toward her with sickle in hand. Mipha easily dodged it.

"I don't have time to deal with you," Mipha spoke. "Move."

The Yiga disappeared in red smoke. Then it reappeared on her left. Mipha blocked the strike a the last second. She kicked the Yiga member into a tree. A second member appeared from behind. She jumped up and avoided the attack. She landed and took a defensive stance.

Mipha gritted her teeth. _I'm so close...yet I can't lead these two back to the tower._

Mipha thrust her trident forward. The first Yiga member dodged it. The second one jumped toward Mipha. She quickly turned and thrust her weapon into the attacker's gut.

"YOU BITCH!" shouted the first Yiga. "YOU DIE THIS DAY!"

The Yiga rushed forward. Mipha swung her weapon with the second Yiga still attached, forcing it off and flew into the first one. Both fell to the ground. Mipha quickly rushed forward, stabbed the first Yiga in the head, pulled out the weapon, and followed suit with the second one.

Mipha pulled out her weapon. _Done with that._

Mipha's gaze turned toward the tower. Her eyes widened. The tower had been activated, and saw a blue light flew away from the region.

Mipha fell to her knees and tears formed in her eyes. "...we were so close."


	7. Update

Hey guys, wanted to give you an update on this story. Nothing bad I promise.

So let's get this part out of the way: it will not be updated this month of June. There are two reasons why: first, I wanted to finish the third draft of the book I am currently writing by the end of this month. In which I was successful. And two, went on vacation to visit some old friends of mine.

I try to update this story at least once a month but it won't happen this time. I also have a day job to do because I have to do the 'adult thing' and work. You can expect the next chapter to drop some time between July 10 and July 20, and if I get it done sooner I will upload it then.

Thanks for your understanding everyone.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

Hello. Thanks for your patience. I will still update this story once a month, and yes I am counting this entry for the month of July and I am sorry about that. Between my day job, working on writing, updating my Youtube channel, and keeping up with my friends, things are pretty busy on my end. None the less, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for your understanding.

Pyle, Bargoh, and Teba laid on the ground outside of Purah's house. They were covered in bumps with Purah standing above them wielding a large club. Mipha stood with her.

"You are all idiots!" Purah shouted. "We had a plan! A plan to help Link and save the kingdom and you three mess it up royally!"

Pyle sat up. "We need to-"

Purah slammed the club on Pyle's head. "Quiet!" Pyle fell back down. "Go home and tell your leaders that you messed up!"

Teba sat up. "You are making things worse."

Mipha glared at him.

Purah scowled. "I'm making things worse?! You are the ones who are trying to force Link to fight something out of his reach!"

Bargoh sat up. "Right now it is but with training-"

Purah's eyes flared. "BY THE NEXT BLOOD MOON?!"

"It is possible," Pyle stated.

"No it isn't," Mipha said calmly.

"Yes it is," Teba stated. "The kingdom has been in peril for one hundred years and the hero is the only one who can save it."

Mipha scowled. "Link...his name is Link."

"We know the hero's name," Pyle said as he sat up.

Teba rose to his feet. "We do. However, that small detail doesn't matter."

"The one who is making this worse is you," Bargoh stated. "You know more than anyone that the hero is the only one who can defeat the Calamity and you want to go cross country for his memory."

Mipha clenched her fist. "Rushing head first into a battle against the Calamity is what I call foolish. First, we need Link to have his memory back. The next thing on the list is freeing the Divine Beasts. Then, Link needs to retrieve the Master Sword and finally after that will he be ready."

Teba strolled up and got into Mipha's face. "You just want to go on a long date with the hero since you are in love with him. You can date him after the Calamity is dead."

Mipha remained silent but walked away.

Pyle sat up. "What was that all about?"

Purah gripped the handle with both hands with the tip on the ground. She raised it behind her back.

Bargoh sweated. "Wait...we can talk about this."

Purah inhaled. "FOUR!"

She swung forward and knocked Teba down the hill. She repeated the action twice more for the other two. She walked back into her lab.

"That was vicious," Gaddison stated. She sat at the table with Rivan.

Rivan scoffed. "I don't think so."

Purah pouted. "Those damned idiots! I would have given them more...but...we have more important things to worry about. Where is Mipha?"

"Outside staring into the ocean," Gaddison replied.

Purah sadly stared at the back door of the lab. "...I see. Well, I have some good news. Link will return here shortly."

Gaddison stood up quickly. "Really?"

Purah nodded. "That is why I needed those three idiots gone. So that Link can come back safely."

Rivan smiled. "I'm impressed."

Purah bowed. "I'm just awesome." She left through the back door.

Purah saw Mipha standing near the edge of the cliff facing east outward to the ocean. Mipha had not noticed her.

Purah stood next to her. "That still hits your nerve to this day...when no one calls him Link." Mipha gaze downward toward Purah. She nodded. "I'm right there with you. Revering him by a title and not a name...insensitive."

Mipha turned her gaze back toward the ocean. "Especially since...well..."

Purah looked up at her. "What is it?"

Mipha closed her eyes. "It happened after he came to visit from his training at the castle. He already had the sword. He had dispatched some monsters with it for they were moving closer to a near by village. I went with him to aid him. The entire trip there he did not speak. It wasn't like him so I confronted him and asked him if something was wrong."

Purah listened as Mipha continued: "He shook his head. He made his way back to the domain with me following. I wasn't sure at first if I should push it, but he this wasn't like him before. So I pushed past him and stood in his path. I pleaded him to tell me what was wrong. Still nothing. Before he tried to walk around me...I asked what made him change so much."

"That caught his attention?" asked Purah.

Mipha nodded. "He stopped, turned toward me and said the sword."

Purah blinked. "The Master Sword."

"Yes," Mipha replied. "He said it again as he drew it and stared at the blade." Mipha shivered. "I have never seen him glare at something so intensely and with such hate. His voice rose with anger with each passing word. He went on how everyone: the king, the princess, the troops, everyone didn't call him by his name. It was always his title...the hero."

Purah's mouth agaped.

Mipha's gaze turned downward. "Rain began to pour as the tears fell from his eyes. I saw blood ran down his forearm from gripping the Master Sword so tightly. With his teeth gritting, he threw the sword and shouted: I never wanted this sword to begin with."

Purah closed her mouth and shifted her weight. "Wow...I...wasn't aware that he felt that way."

Mipha gazed up toward the sky. "The weight on his shoulders is immense and everyone continues to throw more onto them."

Purah sighed. "...I suppose I'm guilty of that too. I did send him off to restore more of the map before telling him where the Domain is."

Mipha turned toward Purah. "I don't think that counts."

Purah smiled. "Thanks. But he should be on his way back here soon."

Mipha's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah," replied Purah. "He is getting this regions tower then the central tower before returning here."

Mipha smile widened. "That is great. Then I can show him to the Domain and then we can focus on getting his memory back."

"Yes," Purah stated. "Oh...what happened after he threw the sword?"

Mipha smiled. An image flashed into her mind: sharing a kiss with Link. "Private."

Purah pouted. "Come on tell me." Mipha shook her head. "Please? Pretty please!?"

Mipha laughed and walked back into her lab. Purah chased after her...both unaware of Teba hovering below the cliff.

Teba smiled. _All I have to do is wait._

WwwwwwW

Pyle and Bargoh laid on the outskirts of the village.

Pyle slowly sat up. "I know our elder said to be careful of Purah...but nothing could have prepared me for that."

"How is such a little creature powerful enough to force two Goron's out of a village?" asked Bargoh.

"I don't know," Pyle replied. "What I do know is that I'm not going back up there."

Bargoh nodded. "Same. We should continue the search for the hero."

"We did just miss him, but we have no idea where he has gone."

"Mm...maybe to activate more shrines and towers?"

Pyle rubbed his chin. "Well...it's better than nothing."

Bargoh nodded. "Let's start with Central Hyrule."

Both Gorons curled up and rolled away.

WwwwwwW

Link and Midna traveled back to the local tower, activated it, warped back to a shrine near the plateau, and traveled to the Central Tower.

"You know...I find it odd that there are no monsters here," Link stated. Midna barked. "Do you think there are other warriors traveling the land?" Midna barked. "I guess that makes sense. But if there are so many warriors...why does this kingdom still need saving? I mean, why can't one of the warriors go and save it?" Midna growled. "Easy girl."

He knelt down and gently stroked her head. _That seemed to bother her. Odd._

Midna calmed but snarled a little still. Link stood up and faced the tower. He gripped the wall and began his climb to the top. With breaks on the smaller platforms, he arrived at the top and activated the tower. He watched the Slate as a large central part of the map filled in.

"Alright," Link cheered. He took the Slate once the process was done. "Let's see what we can see."

Using the Slate as a telescope, Link gazed around for any shrines. A few were easy to spot, yet others were impossible to see. Yet, he froze while looking toward the north-east: a grove with a stone platform.

Link stared at the screen. _That...seems familiar...I need to check it out._

He sprinted, jumped off, and took out his glider. "THIS WAY MIDNA!"

Midna gazed up, and followed Link from the ground.

In the distance, on top of a hill to the south, Pyle and Bargoh saw Link gliding through the air.

"Do you think that is him?" asked Pyle.

"Only one way to find out," Bargoh stated.

Both curled up and rolled toward the tower.

With Link, he approached the ground with Midna close behind. He rolled when he touched down and ran forward, tucking away the glider into the Slate. Midna cut him off and barked.

"I know I have to go back to Purah," Link stated, "but I need to check this out first. Trust me Midna."

Link ran around Midna. She continued to cut him off, yet Link found work around after work around until they finally arrived at their destination. Ruined pillars were set in the directions of north-east, south-east, south-west, and north-west. Small bridges extended over the ring of water which surrounded the platform all encompassed by trees.

Link stood in the center in awe. "...I know this place." He took out the Slate and brought up the album. The first picture was of a similar setting yet did not lay in ruin.

Link stared at the picture, then back to the surrounding area. _I do know this place._ His eyes widened.

*Flashback*

Link remain knelt at the center of the platform, with the Master Sword on his back. Zelda stood over him with a hand hovering over his head. Daruk, Revali, Urbosa, and Mipha stood off to the side; each wearing their Champion sashes in some fashion.

Zelda began speaking: "Hero of Hyrule, chosen by the sword that seals away darkness, you have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity."

As Zelda spoke, her voice void of emotion or duty, Mipha gazed with concern in her eyes. Zelda continued: "You have proven yourself worthy of the blessings of the Goddess Hylia. She will watch over you whether you be skyward bound, adrift in time, or surrounded by the glowing embers of twilight. This sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the hero who first wielded it long ago. We pray for your protection...and hope that...you both grow stronger together as one."

Zelda dropped her arm with a sigh at the end. Urbosa eyes now glowed with concern...for Zelda. Link made no move. Zelda returned her arm to the previous position and continued on with the history of the sword.

Daruk rubbed the back of his head. "Well isn't this uplifting...she is talking as if we have already lost."

Revali smirked. "And whose idea was it to have all this ceremony and grandeur?"

"I know I know," Daruk sighed.

"All this is nonsense any way," Revali continued. "I don't know why she is even continuing. Both the princess and I have a similar opinion on that...boy."

"Link," Mipha spoke sternly. "His name is Link."

Revali rolled his eyes. "I know his name. I still stand by my statement."

Urbosa smirked. "So he too is a reminder of all your failures?"

Revali scoffed. "What failures? I have none that come to mind. I meant on his ability to actually fight the Calamity."

"Oh give it a rest," Urbosa spoke with rolling eyes. "That is how she sees him, and his swordsmanship is good so you can stop worrying about that."

Revali shook his head.

Zelda lowered her hand again. "Will you stand and rise up to the responsibility and challenge as the one who carries the blade of evil's bane?"

Link slowly rose to his feet. He stared Zelda square in the eyes: "I will."

Zelda nodded. "Come forth, Daruk, Champion of the Gorons." Daruk smiled. He stood behind Link. "Revali, Champion of the Rito." Revali rolled his eyes but stood along side Daruk. "Urbosa, Champion of the Gerudo." Urbosa strolled up to the others. "Mipha, Champion of the Zoras." Mipha hesitantly joined the others.

*Present*

Midna loud bark returned Link to the present.

He turned around. "What is it?"

Two dust clouds were seen south of their location and fast approaching.

Link squinted. _Are those...Gorons? They look similar to that Daruk in my memory._

Link blankly stared into space. The scaled woman, Mipha, that he had visions before lingered in his mind more than the others. Midna barked louder.

Link looked down at her. _Why is she so hostile?_

Pyle and Bargoh rolled up to the platform and uncurled. Both stared at Link.

"Look Pyle," Bargoh pointed at the Slate in Link's hands.

Link gazed down at the Slate. "You know what this is?"

Pyle looked at the Slate then at Midna, and finally back at Link. "No doubt...you are him."

Link blinked. "Him who?"

"The hero," Bargoh stated.

Link eyes widened as an image flashed before him: the member of the Yiga clan that nearly killed him. _Wait...Paya said that Midna can sense Yiga clan members._

Link gazed at Midna who remained on guard and growling. He then turned back toward Pyle and Bargoh. "So that is it."

Pyle tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Link took a defensive stance. "You can't fool me Yiga members."

"WHAT?!" shouted Bargoh and Pyle.

Link gripped the Slate handle tightly. _I need to find an opening to get away...I can use the Slate to teleport, but I can't leave Midna behind and she needs to be near me._

"We are not of the Yiga clan!" shouted Pyle.

"Then explain why Midna is cautious of you?" Link questioned.

Bargoh gritted his teeth. _Paya and Impa must have warned that wolf about us and our plans. We are so close too._

"Our chef wants to speak to you," Pyle replied. "We Gorons don't get along with canines."

"A likely story," Link stated.

"Look hero," Bargoh spoke, "we have been given orders to take you back with us to Goron City." He drew his weapon. "One way or the other."

Pyle took out his weapon as well. "Look, we don't want to hurt you or your wolf. Come with us and all will be explained."

Link shook his head. "No."

Link jumped back with Midna. Pyle jumped towards them. Link waved the Slate, an ice pillar rose from the water. Pyle slammed into the pillar, and easily shattered it yet both Link and Midna vanished from sight.

Pyle growled. "Where did they go?!"

"They must be using the trees as cover," Bargoh replied. "They are still near us. I haven't seen any blue lights traveling skyward yet so he has to be close."

Both Gorons began their search in the area where Link stood. Midna was crawling through the brush and vegetation while Link managed to make his way up a tree.

Link gazed at the Slate. _I need to get back to Purah...yet these two are going to follow me when I do._

Both Gorons forced their way through the vegetation and nearly squashed Midnar. She let out a yelp, and quickly backed away.

Pyle turned toward her. "Found one of them!"

Link scoffed. As Pyle reached for Midna, Link jumped down and slammed a foot on his head. Pain burst up Link's leg as he screamed. He fell down next to Midna. Bargoh stood behind them with Pyle in front.

"That was a foolish move hero," Bargoh stated.

Pyle nodded. "Agreed. What did you think that was going to do?"

Link gritted his teeth as he stood up. _Two types of bombs, stasis, cryonis, and magnetism...how can any of those help me?_

Midna rose up and growled.

"You are coming with us hero," Bargoh ordered.

That word again...hero...binged pain in Link's head. Images of himself yelling to the sky...and throwing away an ornate looking sword. He shook his head. His eyes widened. _The thrown weapon...that might work._

Link used the Slate to bring forth an iron hammer.

Pyle laughed. "Come on. Haven't you had enough?"

Link smiled. "How about I answer that for you with this!" He threw the hammer into the air behind Pyle who continued to laugh. Link quickly used the Slate's magnetism to stop the hammer mid flight.

"Pyle look out!" shouted Bargoh.

Link pulled the hammer down toward Pyle, who was still laughing.

"Why?" asked Pyle. "It's not like waving it is going to hurt me."

The hammer slammed into Pyle's back with great force; sending the Goron flying forward. Link quickly dodged out of the way. Pyle slammed into Bargoh; knocking both of them to the ground. Link hissed in pain from his foot.

"Midna come!" Link shouted.

Midna didn't hesitate and rushed over to Link.

"GET OFF OF ME!" shouted Bargoh.

"I'M TRYING!" Pyle retorted.

Midna was at Link's feet. He quickly opened the map, and selected a location to warp.

Pyle rolled off of Bargoh. Bargoh quickly rose to his feet. "STOP HERO!"

Link and Midna began glowing blue and flew up into the sky. Pyle rose up. Both Gorons gazed at the particles.

"Is he going back to Purah?" asked Bargoh.

The particles were traveling east, south-east.

Pyle nodded. "Looks like it. Come on let's roll."

Both Gorons curled up and hurried back the way they came.

In a few short seconds, Link appeared in front of the shrine outside the stable that was near Kakariko Village.

Link limped into the elevator. _Need to hide._

Midna followed him onto the platform. Both descended into the shrine; hidden from sight at a shrine they had already complete.


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys, I know that I said that I wouldn't update it again this month...but with the completion of the third draft of my book, and waiting for my editors to get back to me, I had some extra time. So I got done with the next part. I do not know if I can get another part done this month, but I will work on it when I have the time.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Link rested in the shrine with Midna, staring up into the vast ceiling. Midna laid next to him, waiting to continue.

Link sighed. _I don't know what those two were on about...yes I remember that I accepted being the hero...but they are plenty strong and can easily deal with whatever problem comes their way._ Link closed his eyes. _So why...why wait for me to clean things up...it makes no sense._

Link sat up and opened his eyes. "Now...what to do?" Midna barked. Link looked over. "I know we should go back to Purah, but those two are on their way there. It's why I picked this shrine to hide in. I don't think they will give up their pursuit that easily. We need a way to avoid them before going back to her."

Midna whined. Link took out the Slate and examined the map that he had complete. "I know you don't like it Midna, but we don't have much choice. They are going to be a problem and we need to find a solution. Here is what I'm thinking, we go and unlock more shrines. That will give us more places to go and evade them." Midna growled. "That isn't the only reason. The power in those shrines will help us in the long haul." Midna snorted and laid her head down in defeat.

Link's expression soured. _I'm not sure if that was a yes but I'm taking it as one._

Link gently petted Midna. "Thank you for understanding." Midna snorted again. "Let's get three...maybe four more shrines before heading back. That way more places to go, buy time for those two to leave, and we might find more spots from the album." Midna hesitated but nodded. "Great."

Link stood up, the pain in his foot gone, happily jumped on it. _Good thing it wasn't sprained or anything. Note to self, never kick a Goron._

Link's eyes turned back toward the map on the Slate. "Alright...we should avoid the central area. Those wide open areas would give them a chance to catch up. We should stick to the roads. As for a vantage point...the Dueling Peak Towers would be our best bet."

He clicked on the map, and Midna barked quickly. Link gazed at her, but the teleportation started and they disappeared.

Both appeared on the tower in question. Link smiled. _Alright we made it._ Whining echoed in his ears. He looked down at Midna with her tail between her legs, shaking, and whining loudly.

Link blinked. "Oh...you are afraid of heights...my bad."

WwwwwwW

Mipha, Gaddison, Rivan, Symin, and Purah sat inside the lab. Mipha had just finished a sparring lesson with Gaddison and Rivan. All were sat down and eating a meal.

"Man this is delicious," Rivan said.

Symin bowed. "Thank you. Purah doesn't know how to cook, so I had to so that we could survive."

Purah pouted. "I too can cook."

Symin shook his head. "Burning meat isn't cooking."

"It's no longer raw so yes it is!" shouted Purah.

Symin smirked. "I believe even you said that it tasted horrible."

"Just because it counts as cooking doesn't mean I can cook well," argued Purah.

Mipha laughed. Gaddison tried to hide her chuckling and failed while Rivan laughed more openly than Mipha.

Purah pouted. "Not funny!"

"Really?" asked Rivan. "Because I think it's hilarious."

Gaddison still held her chuckling. "It's...not that...funny."

"None the less, it is still delicious food Symin," Mipha stated. "Thank you for the meal."

Symin bowed with a smile. "Thank you once again."

Silenced filled the lab. Rivan tapped his finger against the table. "Isn't Link here yet?"

"What do you think?" Purah asked. "I don't see another person here besides us."

"I just hate waiting," Rivan replied. "Why wait when we can actually go out there and find him."

Gaddison turned toward him. "Rivan, how many times have we missed him? What if, as we leave the outskirts of the village, he arrives?"

Rivan shrugged. "We turn around and meet him. After all, we can see the particles of his teleporting. Unless he is going to walk here."

"...but I am concerned," Mipha spoke. "He should have been back by now."

Purah sighed. "Well if you recall...he loved exploring, so he must have gotten side tracked."

"How can he explore at a time like this?" asked Rivan. "The kingdom is falling apart, and the Calamity is barely being held back by Princess Zelda."

Mipha gazed up toward the ceiling. "I am aware of that."

"Then we should go and find him!" shouted Rivan. "We have wasted enough time here. We need to track him down and get on with your stupid plan."

Gaddison glared at Rivan. "Not this again."

"I told you back at Kakariko Village that I am against this plan," Rivan stated.

"But you agree he isn't ready to fight the Calamity," Mipha replied.

Rivan rolled his eyes. "Yes! We also don't have a lot of time either!"

Purah smacked Rivan. "NO YELLING IN MY LAB!"

Rivan scowled. "But you were yelling earlier!"

Purah smacked him again. "MY LAB! MY RULES!"

Rivan fell to the floor. "Ouch."

Mipha stared at Rivan. "...what is it that is bothering you so much? It can't really be my plan."

Rivan sat back into his chair. "It is." He made no eye contact.

Mipha blinked. _He is lying._ "Very well then."

The door burst open. Everyone inside immediately turned their attention to the source. There stood Pyle and Bargoh.

Purah scowled. "You two again. What did your elder say? To apologize? To work under me?" A dark glow shined in her eyes. "Please tell me it's to work under me."

Pyle scowled. "We know he is here."

Mipha blinked. "...Link?"

Bargoh nodded. "We saw him teleport this way. Where is he?"

"He isn't here," Purah spoke. She stood on the table. "He hasn't come back yet. Most likely because he is off exploring."

Pyle slammed his foot. The ground shook. "Don't lie. We are sick and tired of chasing the hero around."

Mipha stood up with a scowl. "And I've told you his name is Link."

"We won't ask again," Bargoh stated. "Where is he?"

Tension rose rapidly. Pyle and Rivan reached for their weapons. Bargoh and Mipha stood firm. Symin backed away to give them some room.

"WAIT!" shouted Teba's voice. He landed behind the Gorons.

Pyle turned toward him. "Did you find him?"

Teba shook his head. "He isn't here."

Bargoh and Pyle stared at Teba.

Mipha glared at Teba. "Have you've been waiting here this entire time?"

"Yes," Teba replied. "I over heard your conversation with Purah. That he was suppose to come back here after unlocking the local tower and the Central Tower."

"He has done both towers," Pyle explained. "We saw him teleport this way after we confronted him."

Everyone's gaze immediately turned toward the two Gorons.

Mipha fist trembled. "Confronted?"

"We saw him gliding through the air from the Central Tower," Bargoh replied. "So we went after him."

"However because of the wolf that was with him he thought we were with the Yiga clan," Pyle stated.

"That is when you explained to him that you weren't right?" asked Teba.

Bargoh rubbed the back of his head. "We tried but he wouldn't listen. So we had to fight him. In the end, he managed to escape."

Dead silence. Mipha's fist tightened, Gaddison jaw dropped, Rivan's entire body shook as he gritted his teeth, Teba wore a scowl, Symin glared at the Gorons, and Purah stared blankly at the ground.

"You two are idiots," Teba stated.

"What were we suppose to do?" asked Pyle.

Bargoh nodded. "We couldn't let him escape. You understand don't you?"

Teba crossed his arms. "I understand that you two made the biggest mistake out there. It's understandable that the hero would be cautious, and on top of that that wolf with him knew about our visit to the village and what we were trying to do. You two rushed in and spooked him. Now he will be even harder to find."

"But he is here," Pyle stated.

"No he isn't," said Mipha.

"What do you mean he isn't here?" asked Bargoh.

"I can confirm that he isn't here," Teba replied. "I saw no particles of the teleportation that he can use that we saw when he left the local tower. The shrine here has been activated, but not completed so he can teleport back here."

Pyle and Bargoh blinked. "What?!"

"He tricked us?" asked Pyle.

"The hero is very clever," Bargoh stated. "But that does mean there are only few places where he can be. If we move now-"

A powerful slam drew their attention toward the table. Purah stood on top of the table with club in hand. Mipha went for her trident.

"Mipha...no," Purah spoke. Mipha stopped. "You two are the biggest idiots I've ever had the displeasure of knowing."

"What was that?" asked Pyle.

Purah shot an icy glare at both the Gorons. Both gasped in horror. "You two may in fact have doomed us all. You confronted him and even fought him without explaining the full story to him, and now he might be cautious of everyone. Even Mipha and even me. You two scared him, forced him to run and hide when we could have simply sat him down, given him food, and then helped him recover his memory."

Pyle and Bargoh were frozen in fear as Purah continued: "You didn't realize that because Midna, Link had not only a way to be aware of Yiga clan members, but also the three of you. At least Teba had a solid plan in mind." Purah pointed the club at the Gorons. Both were shaking in fear. "Go and tell your elder of this event. I don't want to see you two leave Death Mountain until we have Link ready to fight the Divine Beast there." Pyle and Bargoh were sweating. "NOW GO!"

Pyle and Bargoh quickly left. Purah lowered her club.

Rivan slammed the table. "Those damned bastards!"

"Calm down Rivan," Gaddison stated.

"I didn't even get a word in!" Rivan shouted. "I wanted to tell them off!" He took a deep breath. "...however...this makes it very clear...that he isn't ready."

Teba looked over at him with Purah and Mipha.

Purah smiled. "So you finally agree with Mipha's plan?"

Rivan's eye brow twitched. "If two lowly Gorons can make him run...then he clearly isn't ready for the big fight. Those damned idiots."

Teba lowered his head. "...I agree."

Mipha turned toward Teba. "...Teba..."

Teba swallowed his pride, got down on all fours, and lowered his head. "I humbly beg for your forgiveness for my recent actions Princess Mipha. If you allow me, I want to help you with your plan."

Rivan scowled. "What?! You think that we can just forgive you just like that?!"

Purah smacked Rivan. "What did I say about yelling in my lab!?"

Mipha stared at Teba. "...tell me...do you still disagree with my plan?"

Teba closed his eyes. "...yes...I stand by what I said earlier...but it is clear now that it is our best chance to have...Link regain his former power and trust in us."

Mipha smiled. "At least you are honest. I do forgive you." Rivan twitched in anger. "However, I do not trust you." Teba remained silent. "Even after all your tribe has done for us...what you did has broken my trust in you. Yet you have realized your mistake, and have shown my sincerity in your apology, and honesty in your words. Which is why I will give you one chance to regain my trust in you."

"What would you have me do?" asked Teba.

"First, get off the floor," Mipha said kindly. Teba rose up and looked Mipha square in the eyes. "I want you to find Link. Do not approach him. Watch him. Make sure he is safe from afar. Only approach and aid him if he is in a dire situation."

Teba nodded. "Very well."

"We aren't going to search for him ourselves?" asked Gaddison.

Mipha turned toward her. "He still has to come back here and complete this shrine. It is better than searching around for him and missing him."

Rivan sighed. "Dammit...I hate when you use logic."

Mipha smiled. "It's important to use it in times like these."

"Yeah yeah," Rivan replied.

Purah tapped her foot. "What are you waiting for Teba?"

"Oh right," Teba stated. "I promise that he will be safe."

"Actions speak louder than words," Mipha said without looking at him. "Now go."

Teba bowed and left without another word.

"I still don't trust him," Rivan stated.

"Neither do I," said Gaddison.

Mipha nodded. "Same. However, I said all I needed to earlier and I meant it. If Teba pulls this off...then I will trust him again."

Purah held a bright smile. _Once again, you swallow your own feelings for the greater good Mipha...you keep bottling it all up...yet every bottle has a limit to how much they can hold. You need to be honest and let those feelings out...before you snap and do something that you will regret._

WwwwwwW

Link warped off the tower with Midna after marking some shrines and two stables from the top of the tower. Midna, happily on the ground, kept her guard up more than before. Link and Midna approached the first stable.

Link looked at the sign. "Riverside Stable. Well there is a river there so it is well named."

Link and Midna looked inside and saw no people. Midna growled and stayed near Link.

Link rubbed his chin. _Where is everyone? This place is kind of creepy without anyone here. Did they all get killed?_

Link walked up to the shrine and activated it. "I don't like this. Let's keep moving. I'll come back to complete this shrine later."

Midna remained silent but on guard and near Link. They quickly left the area and moved on to the next. Both stayed on the main road, and it was pretty clear of monsters. People passed them by,

some on horse back, some on foot. Midna didn't show any hostility toward them, yet Link still remain on guard. Link gave them a simple wave, and continued making his way on the main road.

Soon, they came across another stable. This one was full of people working, making the beds, cooking food, and tending to the horses. Much like the one near Kakariko Village.

Link smiled. _This one feels much better since the people are actually here. Plus, Midna isn't growling or anything like that._

"Greetings stranger," a worker called out to him.

Link looked over toward the worker. "Me?"

The worker wore a green shirt and blue overalls. His head was shaved with brown eyes. "Yeah. I don't think I've seen you around here before."

Link nodded. _Think of a reason for traveling right now._ "I'm a traveler who is interested in the shrines and towers. Since they have activated, I'm going around and examining them."

"I see," the worker stated. "Well we do have a shrine near the river. Just as a heads up though, a storm is heading this way. You should take shelter in the stable soon. Just make sure your wolf doesn't go around and scare the animals...or try to eat them." Midna snorted.

Link nodded. "Thanks for the info and she won't."

The worker returns to his chores. Link and Midna approached the shrine and activate it. Link looks at the map. He was on the edge of a new territory undiscovered due to lack of tower activation.

Link rubbed his chin. _Well this should be an easy fix. Just find the near by tower and activate it. It must be close by._

Link stared into the sky. Dark clouds rolled in quickly. "Oh boy. Storm is quickly approaching." Midna barked. "We should go take shelter inside." Midna barked again. Link turned toward the stable but stopped. His sight caught the shore on the other side of the river, a patch of forest...that called out to him. A memory tried to surface yet failed.

Midna barked to get his attention. Link remained still. "That forest...I think...I know it." Midna barked three times. "I know the storm...but...I want to check this out." Link approached the river. Midna followed. "Don't worry. I'll help you get across."

Link entered the water first. Midna jumped in and began swimming to the other side with ease. Link tried to keep up yet couldn't, and Midna beat him across. Link walked out of the river and joined Midna, who shook the water off when he was near.

Link put up his hands. "Easy. Easy. You win you win!"

Midna wagged her tail. Link turned toward the forest. An eerie feeling sank in.

Link swallowed. _Why am I feeling this way?_

Link slowly entered the forest. Midna followed yet with caution. Step by step, Link went further into the forest. Both reached the center, and Link stopped.

Link trembled. "I...what is this feeling? Why do I feel this way?"

Link hesitated before reaching for the Slate. _Why...am I hesitating? This is important to remember what happened...did something bad happen here?_

Link's heart accelerated, his body trembled, and then the images: Zelda and him running through a storm with a wolf companion, both covered in dirt and grime, collapsing in this forest, Zelda crying, Link holding her, and finally Link saying "my fault" to Zelda.

Loud thunder forced Link back into reality. He collapsed on all fours and began shaking. Rain began to fall from the sky as tears fell. Midna walked up to him and whined with concern.

Link sank his head to the ground. "This is all...my fault...my fault..."

WwwwwwW

Heavy rain fall poured from the sky at Hateno Village. Mipha, Gaddison, Rivan, Symin, and Purah were inside the lab, watching the storm unfold.

"Do you think Teba is okay?" asked Gaddison.

"Who cares," Rivan replied with a bite.

"Rivan none of that," Mipha spoke sternly.

Rivan sighed. "Can we really trust him?"

Mipha shook her head. "We have already been over this and you know my answer. Repeating it won't change anything. Gaddison, Teba knows how to navigate through a storm. He has helped up many times to calm Ruta. Though...this storm is far worst than the down pour Ruta brings. I'm sure he landed some where to hide from the storm."

Purah nodded. "Rito have always had a natural sense about storms. The truly talented can even sense the wind direction."

"Is he one of those talented ones?" asked Gaddison.

Mipha smiled. "He isn't at Revali's level, but he is still skilled. I do believe that he could sense the wind direction."

"Wasn't he a giant jerk?" asked Rivan.

Mipha smile held. "It wasn't that he was a jerk...he was just prideful. That just made him seem like a jerk."

Rivan stared at the wall. "I'm guessing that you have plenty of stories about the other Champions too."

"Oh yes," Mipha stated. "Oh boy if Daruk could see his race now...he would smack them around."

Rivan blinked. "Really?"

Mipha nodded. "He was very silly, but serious about his job. He did it with a smile on his face. Even though it took him the longest to learn how to properly pilot his Divine Beast."

"Weren't you the first one to master yours?" asked Gaddison.

Mipha nodded. "Yes. Although Link was close behind with his."

Gaddison and Rivan blinked.

"What?" asked Rivan.

"I thought they were only four," Gaddison stated.

Purah smiled. "Oh that's right you don't know. They are actually five Divine Beasts. Ganon didn't get Link's though."

"Why not?" asked Rivan.

The door to the lab slammed open. Everyone's gaze turned toward it and all gasped. There, soaked to the bone, was Link. His face concealed by the traveling hood he wore. Midna rushed inside, equally soaked, and shook off the water.

Mipha stood up and began walking over to him slowly. Yet...she stopped. _What is this feeling...something isn't right._

Purah stood on the table, put her hands on her hips. "Took you long enough to get back here. You made these people wait a long time Link, and that was very rude of you."

Link walked in slowly. His movements seemed slow...like he was in a trance. He went right by Mipha without stopping. Rivan stood up, with his guard up.

Purah held her stance. "Well...what do you have to say for yourself?"

Link reached the table and stopped. "...why..."

Link's words were barely audible. Mipha...wanted to run up to him...yet the depressing aura Link was giving off...made her hesitate.

Purah blinked. "What was that?"

Link gritted his teeth, grabbed Purah and picked her up with ease. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"What are you talking about?" Purah asked. She noticed something moving down from Link's soaked face, tears.

Link lifted his head up and stared at Purah. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS WAS ALL MY FAULT?!"

Dead silence. Gaddison froze in place, while Rivan stood firm.

"What are you talking about?" asked Purah.

"THE FALL OF THE KINGDOM!" shouted Link. "THE MONSTERS APPEARING EVERY WHERE, THE DISAPPEARANCE OF THE PRINCESS, IT WAS ALL MY FAULT WASN'T IT?!"

Purah began shaking. Link's words, his aura, all gave off such power. She tried to reach him to knock him out. _Dammit...curse these short legs and arms!_

Link continued to cry. "I ACCEPTED THE RESPONSIBILITY OF BEING THE HERO...AND EVERYTHING TURNED OUT LIKE THIS! THAT CLEARLY MAKES IT ALL MY FAULT!"

Mipha rushed over and punched Link in the gut. All air left his lungs as his grip loosened. Purah broke free and landed on the table. Link fell to his knees...and tried to say something. He collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious.

Mipha eyes began to water. She shut them tight...not allowing a single tear past them. _It wasn't your fault...Link...why would you think that?_

Rivan sank to the ground. "What...the hell was that?"

Purah shook her clothes. "Clearly he is getting pieces of his memory back...and they are all jumbled up confusing him."

"Why...would he think this was all his fault though?" Gaddison spoke finally.

Mipha opened her eyes. "I...honestly do not know."


	10. Chapter 9

Purah examined Link once they brought him back to his house in the village. Mipha waited at the table with Gaddison and Midna. Rivan leaned against the door as the storm raged on outside. Minutes passed yet dragged on forever. Finally, Purah jumped downstairs, and landed on the table.

"How is he?" Mipha quickly asked.

Purah sighed. "Well he has a fever, most likely from being out in the rain." Midna sneezed. "She could be sick too." Midna growled. "Then again...maybe not."

"Do you think the fever was making him act that way?" asked Gaddison.

Purah shrugged. "Don't know."

Mipha scowled. "Purah please take this seriously."

"I am," Purah replied. "I can't tell you what I don't know. I do have a guess though."

Mipha's expression neutralized. "Please share."

"I'm guessing you came to this conclusion already," Purah began. She sat down on the table. "My guess is that his memory is returning but in pieces. Not to mention not in the proper order. He remembers the oath he took from that rant he made...but what could have made him come to the conclusion that it was his fault isn't something I know."

Rivan remained silent.

Mipha rubbed her chin. "That isn't something I can answer either, but we need to know exactly what he remembers. Midna?" Midna raised her head toward Mipha. "Could you point to last spot on the map where you two were before coming back here?" Mipha shook her head.

Purah took out the Slate, and opened the map. "It's possible they went off the map that they had unlocked." Midna nodded. "Plus, it wouldn't be easy for her to point with her claws or nose." Midna snorted. "I meant no disrespect. However, I do know where we can find the general location."

"How?" asked Gaddison.

Purah placed the Slate on the table. "Here."

Mipha and Gaddison gazed onto the map. There was a shrine he activated outside the area that had been unlocked known as Wetland Stable.

"He was heading toward the domain," Mipha stated.

Purah shrugged. "Who knows. I don't know why he decided to head up that way...but the answer we need could be in that area. It's near the domain too so you should go check it out."

"No," Mipha replied with no hesitation.

A thunder roar boomed loudly; its echo lingered.

Purah looked up at Mipha. "I know you want to stay here with Link, but he isn't going any where for a few days with that fever."

"I'm not taking that risk," Mipha argued.

"When was the last time you checked in with Sidon or your father?" asked Purah. Her voice carried a stern tone.

Mipha scowled. "No matter what you say...I am staying here."

"You need to report back to them!" shouted Purah.

Mipha held her gaze. "I am not leaving this village...without Link."

Both continued to argue. Gaddison slowly turned toward Rivan, who still remained silent.

Rivan closed his eyes. A tall, proud Hylian warrior stood over monster corpses wielding the legendary sword. The image flashed to Link freaking out back at Purah's lab. The image flashed back to the proud warrior then to Link once again. The image continued this way until he opened his eyes.

"Rivan?" Gaddison's voice called him back to reality.

Rivan looked up to see Gaddison right in his face. His face flushed brightly.

Rivan shook his head. "Yes?"

"You have been quiet this entire time," Gaddison stated.

Rivan turned away. "Haven't had anything to say."

"You have nothing to say about Mipha's refusal to go back and report?" asked Gaddison.

Rivan's eyebrow twitched. "What?" He turned his sight toward Mipha, who still argued with Purah. "Are you serious?!"

Mipha turned to face Rivan. "Yes I am."

Rivan leaned off the door frame and stood tall. "You don't want to report? We have to tell them that we found him!"

"In order to do that we would need to leave him here," Mipha argued. Not once did she raise her voice.

Rivan scowled. "He isn't going any where! We have time to report back that we found him!"

Mipha's expression soured. "If we tell the people that we found him, then the Yiga might find out that he still lives. Right now, they believe he is dead and if we tell the Zora's that we found him alive, then the chances rise high that the Yiga would find out."

"Not if we just tell the prince and the king!" shouted Rivan.

"Someone might over hear us."

"Hell the Yiga might be listening to us now and yet that isn't stopping us!"

"Midna can sense them. She isn't agitated so they aren't near by."

"Oh I forgot that you can find any excuse to justify your actions Scarred Princess!"

Purah stood up. "Don't call her that! Do you have any idea what she has been through the past one hundred years?!"

Rivan glared at Purah. "Oh you mean all the suffering that we are all going through because the great 'hero' failed to stop the Calamity one hundred years ago!?"

Gaddison clenched her fist. "You were only a tadpole back then! You said so yourself!"

Rivan's fist tightened. "And now I can do something!"

Mipha eyes darken. "So...you think you can do better than Link? The one that the Master Sword chose? You can't be serious."

Rivan's anger continued to rise. "HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE AN INVINCIBLE HERO JUST LIKE YOU AND THE OTHERS! AND YET YOU ALL FAILED AND DESTROYED MY WORLD!"

The tension that had been raising up quickly, rapidly dissolved with Rivan's shout.

"What?" Mipha asked softly.

Rivan clenched his fist. "You five...were my heroes...you were all so amazing. Each one of you shined in your own way: Daruk with his brute force, Revali with his skill, Urbosa with her speed, you Mipha with your grace...and Link for his sheer amazing abilities that he had. Together you seemed like an unbeatable team and I truly believed that...yet...you all failed to stop the Calamity when it appeared one hundred years ago. Each one of you failed at your best."

Everyone else remained silent. Rivan continued: "Link fell in battle, and Zelda had to fight off Ganon alone...because the other Champions decided to go on a suicide mission to reclaim their beasts...except for you! You stayed away from Ruta, and let the other Champions down! You decided not to fight just so you can be with Link, who couldn't defeat the Calamity even with the legendary sword! So why should I believe that one of the heroes that I looked up to as a kid can defeat this Calamity when he already failed once!?"

Rivan turned to the door. "Even if you don't want to report, I'll just go myself." He forced the door open.

Gaddison reached for him. "Rivan wait!"

Rivan slammed the door shut. Gaddison remained still.

Purah sighed. "Well that explains a lot."

Mipha nodded. "...yes..."

Gaddison lowered her hand. "...he never told me any of that..."

"It isn't your fault he turned out like this," Mipha stated.

"Well it certainly isn't your fault either," Purah stated.

Mipha lowered her head. "I should of seen this coming. As a child, Rivan always followed Link around after we saved him from a monster."

Gaddison sat down. "I remember that...vaguely but I wasn't the one in danger."

Silence fell among them.

Purah sighed. "So...what are you going to do?"

Mipha looked over at Purah. "What do you mean?"

Purah stood up on the table. "The way I see it you have two options: one, stay here. Or two, go after him. You know where he is going, and what he plans to do. You said so yourself that you don't want too many people to know he is alive...and Rivan in this state will tell the entire domain. He will be able to get their quick due to the near by lake having a underground water tunnel leading to the Wetlands."

Mipha's lifted her gaze up at the ceiling. _...dammit._

WwwwwwW

The workers at the Wetland Stable had gotten the horses and dogs into the shelter to protect them from the storm. All sat down and began eating a hot meal. A loud explosion of power echoed outside...and it wasn't thunder. One worker peeked outside to see a Guardian shooting toward the Wetlands with its main cannon. It was moving closer to the domain as well. The worker quickly hid back inside to avoid getting spotted. The Guardian ignored the stable and continued its march.

James and Tim of the Yiga clan watched on the side lines as the Guardian continued to advance toward the domain.

"Having a Guardian attack on the outskirts to draw out Mipha was a brilliant idea by Master Kohga," James spoke.

Tim nodded. "I agree. Now, all we got to do is wait for her to show up, and while she fights the Guardian, we kill her."

"Kind of wish this storm would let up though," James complained. "I am soaked."

"What do you think I am?" asked Tim with a sarcastic bite. "Bone dry?"

"Fair enough," James replied.

The Guardian made it inside the wetlands. It began to charge up a shot. The Zora warriors saw this and immediately evacuated the outpost. The shot fired and hit its mark. The outpost shattered from the power. The Zora warriors stood tall yet shook in fear. One shouted for another one to retreat and warn the king. The Zora in question bolted toward the path. The Guardian saw the Zora trying to flee and aimed its next shot. Another Zora shouted at the fleeing Zora. The Zora turned toward the shot, the Guardian fired. The energy beam pierced through the fleeing Zora and exploded behind him. The Zora fell to the ground bleeding badly.

James smiled. _Mipha will have no choice but to come out._

The remaining Zoras grunted and kept their guard up. Rivan appeared out of the near by river.

"What the hell?!" Rivan shouted. _Since when has there been a Guardian here?!_

Rivan rushed forward toward his target. The Guardian turned around. Its cannon pointed at him.

"Get out of there!" shouted a Zora.

Rivan continued to advance on the Guardian. It fired at him. He rolled to the side and avoided the blast. He stabbed the leg with his spear yet hardly any damage was done.

Rivan scoffed. _Dammit! That should have done more damage._

Rivan tried a multi-thrust attack, yet the Guardian backed off and avoided it. It began to charge up another shot.

Rivan rolled to the side and threw his spear toward the Guardian's eye. _I'll just take out its eye then if the legs are a no go._

The spear soared toward the Guardian's eye. Yet right before it made contact, the Guardian fired its shot and destroyed the spear. The energy shot landed behind Rivan and he was caught in the explosion. He flew into a rock and fell hard to the ground. His back bleeding and slightly burnt from the explosion.

Rivan's arms shook as he tried to get up. _What...kind of power...is this?!_

The Guardian aimed at Rivan and began to charge up another shot.

Rivan continued to struggle to stand. _Shit! I need to move...now! Come on body! MOVE DAMMIT!_

A spear lodged itself into one of the gears that helped turn the Guardian. The charging stopped as it tried to turn at its new threat. Rivan looked toward the river to see Gaddison and Mipha standing there. Gaddison with no spear and Mipha holding her trident.

"You...came?" Rivan asked.

Mipha nodded. She slowly strode toward the Guardian. "Your words earlier were very childish Rivan...there is something that you have to learn here and now."

The Guardian broke Gaddison's spear. It turned toward Mipha and began charging another shot.

"Get out of here!" Rivan shouted.

Mipha continued her slow walk toward the Guardian. "It's something that I should have taught you a long time ago...yet I failed to it seems."

The Guardian fired. The energy beam seared through the air toward Mipha. Mipha dashed forward, and avoided the shot. She lunged her trident through two of the Guardian's legs and shattered them easily. Rivan's eyes sparkled in awe and wonder. For a few moments, it seemed Mipha glided on the water. The Guardian stumbled and pulled itself back with its remaining four legs.

"Allow me to make up for that mistake by teaching it to you now," Mipha stated.

The Guardian charged up another shot. Mipha quickly dashed forward and shattered two more legs. The charge stopped. Mipha sprinted to the other legs, yet didn't break them. She swung her trident upward at the end of her run, the force sent water upwards. The makeshift geyser forced the Guardian up and over, exposing its underside. Mipha quickly rushed forward and stabbed the Guardian's weak spot. Yet she continued forward and completely pierced through the Guardian. It split in two and exploded.

Gaddison ran over to Rivan and checked on his wounds. While the other Zora's went to check on the Zora that was injured. Rivan's eyes though was fixed on Mipha.

Mipha stood tall and walked over toward Rivan. Her expression wasn't happy nor angry not even sad. "No one is invincible. Not the Guardians, not the Champions, not even the powerful Calamity. Everyone is capable of being defeated."

Rivan's head lowered.

Gaddison stood up. "Luckily, his wounds aren't horrible. I can treat them back at the domain."

Mipha nodded. "Very well. Then let's get him there. I want to get back to Hateno Village to see how Link is doing as soon as possible."

Mipha walked toward the other Zora warriors. One was knelt on the ground sobbing, the other was standing with his head hung low, and the third one laid on the ground lifeless.

Mipha knelt down and carefully picked up the fallen warrior. "Let us return to the domain."

Gaddison helped Rivan to his feet. The second Zora warrior helped, while the first one continued to sob as he rose to his feet. The group began their march back toward the domain...unaware that James and Tim watched from the shadows.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing," James said quietly.

"I know what you mean," Tim whispered. "How the hell is the hero still alive?"

James shook his head. "I don't know. Jordan said he killed him. We need to report to Master Kohga."

Tim nodded. Both disappeared in red smoke.

WwwwwwW

Hundreds of metal monstrosities swarmed the plains. They fired beams of energy off in directions destroying the landscape in the process. Link stood in the center of it all, trying to destroy as many as possible. Zelda laid on the ground with Daruk, Urbosa, Revali, and Mipha. All were bleeding badly.

Link legs shook yet he stood tall...until a large purple entity rushed over the mountain top. He collapse as it slowly took the form of a boar head and stared at Link.

"Game over."

Link sat up covered in a cold sweat, panting heavily. Midna laid at the foot of the bed. She whined with concern as she looked at him.

Link wiped the sweat off his brow. _What was that...I don't even..._

"Bad dream?" asked Purah.

Link looked to his right to see Purah standing on a stool.

Link lowered his head. "...a nightmare more like."

"Yeah those are even worse," Purah stated. "Bad dreams could be like you misplaced your horse and can't find it. Nightmare would up that to your horse getting eaten alive and screaming for help while it happened." Link glared at Purah. "...okay bad time for that got it."

Link rubbed his brow. "How can you joke about this? Why does my head hurt?"

"You currently have a fever," Purah replied. "How long were you standing out in the rain?"  
"I...don't know," Link stated. "I lost the concept of time when I discovered...what I've done."

Purah blinked. "What exactly do you remember?"

Link closed his eyes. The ceremony he remembered played in his head. "I swore to the responsibility of the hero." The stormy night played in pieces immediately after word. "Zelda and I...running through a storm...me saying that it was my fault..."

Purah rubbed her chin. _So his memory is coming back in pieces. My theory was right...unfortunately._

"...why didn't you tell me?" Link asked desperately.

"Because it isn't your fault this happened," Purah replied.

"How can it not be?!" shouted Link.

Purah glared. "No shouting and calm down before I smack you."

Link swallowed and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Link, right now it's understandable why you are confused," Purah continued, "but what happened wasn't your fault nor Zelda's. No one could have foreseen the outcome of that day. You were almost killed trying to fight the Calamity's forces. That is why you were put in the Shrine of Resurrection."

"Why not the other Champions who were badly injured?" asked Link.

Purah blinked. "None of them were injured."

Link's eyes darted back and forth. "But...I saw them...all were on the ground...bleeding badly. Monstrosities swarming the plains."

Purah's eyebrow twitched. _That isn't what happened that day...his fever is messing with his memories now. That isn't good._

Purah sighed. "So that is what the nightmare was about."

Link nodded. "I couldn't...save them."

"But you did," Purah stated. Link slowly turned his head. "When the attack first began, you noticed blights flying toward the Divine Beasts. You warned the Champions of this, and when they went to investigate, they were able to survive and flee to regroup."

"Then where are they?" Link asked desperately.

"That as one hundred years ago," Purah replied. "After they put you in the shrine Daruk, Urbosa, and Revali went to retake their beasts...but all of them perished. Even if they had succeeded, those three would be dead now any way."

Link's heart ache, his head pounded harder. "And...Mipha?"

Purah blinked twice. "You didn't notice her last night when you came back?"

Time slowed. A few seconds of silence seemed like hours to Link. He swallowed before speaking: "She was here?"

Purah nodded. "In fact, she is the one who knocked you out. I'm sure that you freaking out caused her some emotional turmoil, and from seeing how much pain you were in, she decided to knock you out to save you both."

Link looked around. "Where is she?"

"She had to go back to Zora's Domain," Purah replied. "She wanted to stay here, but one of her body guards was being an idiot."

Link tried to get out of bed. Midna growled and caused Link to freeze.

Purah shook her head. "You are not going any where with that fever. She will be coming back very quickly so you don't have to wait too long."

"I have to see her," Link pleaded. "I have so many questions."

"That is understandable given everything that has happened," Purah stated. "The fact remains though is that you still have a fever. You are going to rest until you are healed." Link's eyes slowly shined with sadness. Tears were on the verge of falling. "...look, I get it. I really do. Mipha has questions for you too. However, right now you need to focus on recovering. Mipha will be back soon. I promise. If you go out there, trying to catch up to her, then you are going to make your fever worse, and then you will be in bed longer."

Link nodded. "...I understand."

Purah gently patted his hand. "It won't be long. Now, get some rest."

Link sighed. "I don't know if I can."

Purah smiled. "I can knock you out."

Link sweated. "No thank you."

WwwwwwW

Inside the Yiga hideout, Jordan rested on his bed as his injury recovered. Another Yiga member, Ron, sat on the bed across from him.

"So you heard about Kevin?" asked Ron.

Jordan sighed. "Yeah. That damned princess killed him, and stopped his attack on the domain. Such an chance won't come by a second time."

"But Master's current plan to lure her out is brilliant," Ron stated. "There is no where Mipha will ignore a Guardian near her home."

"Assuming James and Tim can pull it off," Jordan replied.

"Cut them some slack man," said Ron.

"No," Jordan stated. "If we don't push them, they will not improve."

"Push them too much and they will break," Ron replied.

"Both of you are correct," Kohga's voice spoke. Both turned toward the entrance to see Kohga walking in.

Ron stood up. "Master."

"At ease," Kohga stated. "I'm here to check on Jordan."

"A few more days to a week and I'll be back in action Master," Jordan replied.

Kohga nodded. "Good."

Red smoke appeared at the center of the room. James and Tim were at the core of the smoke, catching their breath.

"Well you two are out of breath," Ron stated.

"How many times did you use the teleportation spell?" asked Jordan.

Kohga held up his hand. He patiently waited for the two new comers to catch their breath. A minute later, their breathing was normal.

"Report," Kohga commanded.

"Your plan to draw out Mipha worked," James stated. "However, she defeated it easily."

"She used the water of the wetlands to her advantage and destroyed it in four moves," Tim added.

Ron whistled. "Well she hasn't survived over a century for nothing."

Kohga sighed. "That was an oversight on my part. Get another Guardian but this time lure her farther away."

"We have a more urgent matter Master," James stated.

Kohga towered over them. "Explain."

"The hero lives," Tim spoke.

Jordan gasped. "Impossible! I stabbed him in a vital spot! I know I did!"

Kohga gritted his teeth. "...do you know where he is?"

"Hateno Village," James replied quickly.

Ron sighed. "Damn...Purah is there. Getting to him won't be easy."

Kohga chuckled. "For everyone else...yes. For me...it will be simple."

Silence filled the room.

Jordan hung his head. "Master I am sorry. If you can just wait, I will correct this mistake of mine."

"No," Kohga stated. His tone low and dark. "You would be slaughtered by Purah...only I have the skill to fight her on equal footing. Plus, with her protecting the hero...there will be an opening to finally kill her."


	11. Chapter 10

Rivan laid on a bed at the inn while Gaddison treated his back. Both were silent.

Rivan buried his face into the pillow. _No one is invincible...she seemed pretty invincible right there. Four moves...that's all it took to take down that monstrosity._

"Does it hurt?" asked Gaddison.

Rivan raised his head a little. "No...you are doing a great job."

Gaddison smiled. "Good. How are you doing mentally though?"

Rivan sighed. "Well...don't know entirely. I thought taking down that thing would be easy...and yet it killed one of our own and nearly killed me. Then...she comes along and beats it like it was nothing. Telling me no one is invincible yet she seems pretty invincible herself...just like when I was a kid."

Gaddison's expression did not change. "Can you sit up so that I can put the bandage on?"

Rivan slowly sat up with his back facing Gaddison. She grabbed a roll of bandages from the night stand. She began covering the injured area, and wrapping it around to the front.

"I have to say...you have good medical skills," Rivan stated.

Gaddison frowned. "Kayden taught me...and he has had a lot of practice with Mipha."

Rivan's head sank. "...I've been a total ass to her."

Gaddison pouted. "Yes you have. To me too."

"Sorry."

"...Rivan...is that how you really felt about the Champions?" Gaddison's question echoed in his ears as Rivan slowly nodded. "...I see."

Rivan sighed. "When Link rescued us...the light from the morning sun shined down...and he stood there with a confident grin...he reached out a hand to me and asked me if I was okay. It was one of the few times I heard him speak...but...he seemed so powerful and skilled. It was as if no one could beat him. I saw him fight again and again, and he would win every time. He is the reason I became a soldier."

Gaddison blinked. "Really?"

"Yes," Rivan replied. "I wanted to be as strong as him...he was...my hero." Gaddison tied the bandage. "Yet he was defeated...by the Calamity...and that shattered my world."

Gaddison sat next to him. "Well you have always been pretty naive."

"Hey."

"Not to mention you are prideful in all the wrong ways too," Gaddison continued. Rivan hung his head. "...but...your determination...that is your strongest quality. Time and time again, I've seen you push through boundary after boundary. Bazz at one point didn't think you would cut it...he said the same about me."

Rivan turned to face her. "Please. I don't buy that. You were always naturally skilled."

Gaddison fidgeted her fingers. "Well...it was because...of my timid nature."

Rivan blinked. "I never thought of you as timid. Even back when we were kids." He gently placed a hand on top of her hand.

Gaddison blushed. "R-Rivan?"

"I always saw you as cautious," Rivan stated. "Every crazy act I had, you were against it...yet when I ignored your concerns...you still came with me. It made me feel like I could take on anything, and get closer to my dream. I am very glad to have you at my side."

Gaddison's blush grew brighter. Both very close to each other, staring into each others eyes.

"Ahem."

Both turned behind them. Kodah and Kayden were standing by the door way.

Rivan looked at Gaddison and realized how close they were. He jumped back. "It isn't what you think it is! We were just...comforting each other! I swear!"

Gaddison covered her face with her hands to hide the blush. "He's right!"

Kodah smiled. "Sure you were."

"I was always rooting for you two to get together," Kayden said with a smirk.

"We are just friends!" shouted Rivan and Gaddison together.

"Suuuuuuuuuure," Kodah and Kayden said in unison.

"If you two are done," Kodah said with a chuckle, "you two have been summoned by the king."

Gaddison blinked. "The king?"

Kayden nodded. "Yes. So you better get going."

Rivan stood up. "Can I ask you two something first?" Kayden and Kodah nodded. "Did you guys think that the Champions were invincible? We grew up together...so I was just curious."

"In honesty, I just thought they were incredible," Kodah stated.

Kayden nodded. "Same."

Rivan hung his head. "...I see."

"Besides, having someone invincible to look up would be pretty boring," Kodah stated.

"What do you mean?" asked Rivan.

"Well...seeing them struggle and still win I think makes them even more amazing," Kodah replied.

Kayden nodded. "Yeah. I look forward to the day Mipha and Link beat the Calamity and free Zelda. That moment...is going to be unlike anything we've seen them do."

Rivan raised his head. "I see." _If that is the case...why do so many give Mipha grieve?_ He quietly left the room. _I know I'm not innocent in that department either...I did it out of hate for my world view being shattered...do the others feel the same..._

Gaddison followed behind him. Soon they reached the throne room where Mipha, Sidon, and Dorephan waiting for them.

"How are you feeling Rivan?" asked Dorephan. His expression was difficult to read for Rivan. Sad? Angry? Happy? He just wasn't sure.

Rivan rubbed his arm. "Well...not entirely sure your majesty."

Dorephan's expression remained. "Explain."

"I looked up to all the Champions, including Princess Mipha," Rivan began, "and yet when they were all defeated...I did feel betrayed. I thought they could stand against everything. I didn't think they would ever be defeated...yet...now after the fight with that Guardian...I see how it would be difficult to fight one if you don't know what to do."

Silence filled the room.

Dorephan pulled down part of his robe to reveal a nasty gash scar on his chest. "Do you know how I got this?"

"The story goes that you fought a Guardian," Rivan replied. "You managed to destroy it yet you also received a terrible wound from it."

"All of it true," Dorephan stated. "Do you know how many Guardians are active?" Rivan shook his head. "Neither do I...only Zelda can truly answer that. However, the number is in the hundreds."

Rivan's eyes widened. "...what...then...why aren't we seeing more of them?"

"For one," Dorephan began, "a good portion of them are at Hyrule Castle defending the Calamity. Two, some are stationary whether they are too damaged to move, or are the turret types. Lastly, this is only a guess, the Calamity can possible be holding some in reserves."

"No way," Rivan stated.

Dorephan nodded. "A certain individual managed to put a dent in the forces of the Guardians. It wasn't much but it still helped in the long run."

"You mean Link?" asked Rivan.

To Rivan's horror, Dorephan shook his head. "It was Zelda...after Link was nearly killed by a horde of Guardians."

Rivan's pupils shrank. "He...had to fight...a group of them?"

"A large group and it was only a small portion of the forces they had," Dorephan stated. "He did take down a few, but received a fatal wound and collapse."

Rivan sank to his knees. _A horde...he had to fight a horde of those things?!_

"I believe you see the odds that Link had to face," Dorephan spoke. Rivan nodded. "With that said, don't try to take on a Guardian like that ever again. They are not to be taken lightly."

Rivan hung his head. "Yes sire." _I'm such an asshole._

"More importantly," Dorephan stated, "I want to know why a Guardian came so close to the domain."

"I do not know Father," Sidon stated.

"The other guards that were there said it marched through the plains and rushed the wetlands," Mipha stated. "The residents of the near by stable hid, but the Guardian was only interested in getting near the wetlands."

Dorephan rubbed his chin. "Mm...Guardians can't think for themselves. I have a feeling Kohga is behind this."

"Why would he send a Guardian here?" asked Gaddison.

"To lure out Mipha and kill her," Sidon said bluntly. His tone was low and dark.

Dorephan nodded. "That is most likely the case. He must have sent some troops to guide the Guardian there, and lay in wait for her to appear."

Mipha's eyes shrank as her expression shifted from neutral to horrified.

Sidon looked over. "Sister?"

Mipha slowly opened her mouth. "...oh no...they know..."

Dorephan leaned down. "What is wrong?"

Mipha rushed out of the throne room. "They know Link's still alive!"

Rivan's pupils shrank as Gaddison gasped. Both quickly followed after her.

WwwwwwW

Symin tinkered with some parts in the lab. _At the very least Purah will tend to Link while he recovers. She may seem crazy...okay she kind of is, but she still knows what she is doing._

He sets some parts down, and began looking at a different set. A loud, crushing sound burst forth from outside. Symin quickly ran to check on it. He rushed outside to see the generator that held the blue flame destroyed...by Kohga.

Symin's eyes narrowed. "Kohga."

Kohga turned toward Symin. "Not who I was expecting...but you will do for now. Where is the hero?"

Symin took a defensive stance. _Dammit...he knows...but he doesn't know that he is here in the village._

"I know he is in this village," Kohga stated. "Where is he?"

"Even if he was here," Symin spoke, "and IF I knew where he was, do you think I would tell you?"

Kohga chuckled. "No...and for that I'm glad." He cracks his neck. "That means I get to torture the information out of you."

Symin held his stance. "Come and try."

"Gladly," said Kohga.

Kohga rushed Symin. Symin countered with a spin kick, but Kohga blocked it.

Kohga smiled. "I see that Purah has taught you some tricks." Kohga grabbed Symin's ankle and swung him over head into the ground. "But you are not fast enough."

Symin delivered a swift kick to Kohga's gut with his free leg. Yet Kohga didn't flinch. Kohga then dragged Symin across the ground before throwing him into the lab's outer wall.

"Nor are you strong enough," Kohga taunted. Symin fell to the ground. "Make this easier on yourself...where is the hero?" Symin's arms shook as he tried to raise himself from the ground. "Still have some fight left in you? Interesting...but pointless and boring. You are no match for me."

"...I know..." Symin spoke. "I wasn't...trying to beat...you."

Kohga tilted his head. "Then what was the point of all that?"

"Stalling for me!" shouted a familiar voice.

Something flew toward Kohga and punched him in the gut. He flew into the lab, crashing into the table and broke it.

Purah landed next to Symin and crossed her arms. "What were you thinking? Never mind you weren't." She handed him a potion. "Drink."

Symin drank the potion. He quickly got to his feet again.

Kohga strolled out of the lab. "I see that you haven't lost your touch...Purah."

Purah rolled her eyes. "You are as creepy as ever...Kohga."

Kohga chuckled. "I believe you mean powerful."

"I know what I said and I meant it," Purah stated. "So, what brings the leader of the Yiga clan to my lab?"

"I'm here to kill the hero," Kohga replied. "Don't bother with your lies either."

"I won't," said Purah. "I'm not going to tell you either."

Kohga chuckled. "Then I will burn this entire village...my troops are waiting for my signal."

Purah shrugged. "They can try, but are not going to like the end result of failure."

"And now it's two against one," Symin stated.

Purah sighed. "No you are not fighting him. You are going to leave this to me."

"I have no problem with killing him," Kohga stated. "Let him stay."

Purah took a piece of scrap metal from the destroyed generator, and placed it on the ground. She pushed Symin onto it, while secretly handing him the Slate. The force of the push made the metal move forward as it continued downhill.

"I DON'T LIKE THIS!" Symin shouted as he slid away.

"There," Purah stated. "Now it's just you and me."

Kohga drew a serrated sickle blade. Purah took out a small rod. She pushed a button to extend it, with a light blue blade on top. Both quickly swung their weapons, both collided, and created a shock wave. Kohga tried to push Purah back, yet couldn't due to Purah trying to push him back. Both jumped back.

Kohga sprang forward. _Now all I have to do is follow that assistant to find the hero._

Purah thrust her spear toward Kohga yet missed. Kohga jumped over the attack and her at the same time.

Purah quickly spun and swung her spear. _Dammit he saw me handing Symin the Slate!_

Kohga quickly blocked the attack. He disappeared in red smoke. Purah quickly jumped down the cliff toward the village. Kohga appeared mid air and slashed at her. Purah swung her spear vertically and blocked the attack. Kohga disappeared again. Purah landed on a tree branch. It bent down before it sprung back up sending Purah soaring toward the village.

Kohga reappeared in front of her. Purah thrust her spear while Kohga swung his sickle. The attacks collided once again making a shock wave. Purah and Kohga were forced apart, with Purah flying further away from her goal and with Kohga landing in the center of the village.

Purah scowled. _Clever bastard._

Kohga took a quick look around. The villagers scattered away...while Symin sprinted across a bridge toward a certain house.

"There you are," Kohga spoke.

Meanwhile, Midna stood on the bed growling. Link tried to calm her down to no avail.

"Why are you so angry?" asked Link.

Symin burst forth from the door, breathing heavily. "Link!"

Link nearly jumped out of the bed. "Symin?"

"You need to get out of here!" Symin shouted.

Symin reached into his robe. Suddenly, blood burst from his back as Kohga slashed it. Symin fell to the ground. Link's eyes shrank in horror as Kohga stepped into the house. Midna growled louder.

Kohga turned toward Link. "Ah...there you are...hero."

Time slowed for Link as Kohga burst toward him. Purah's spear shot through the wall, and pierced Kohga's leg. The spear stuck in the floor pinning Kohga in place.

Purah rushed through the door. "Link get out of here!"

"DAMN YOU PURAH!" Kohga shouted. He pulled the spear out, and snapped it in half. Link was frozen in fear.

Purah looked around. _Where is the Slate!?_

Symin drew the Slate from his cloak enough for her to see it before passing out. However, Kohga had nearly reached Link. She quickly leaped and kick Kohga in the head, through a wall.

"Link you need to get the Slate now!" Purah shouted. Yet he didn't move. He shook horribly with fear. _Dammit this isn't-_

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt something slash her chest. Kohga had cut her with his sickle. She stumbled backwards clenching her chest.

"I suppose you haven't taken a serious wound for a long time now," Kohga stated, "but don't look so shocked. This was the outcome from the beginning. Did you think that I was just goofing off these past hundred years? No...I trained in order to serve the Calamity. You had a chance to join us...but you refused and this was the end result."

Kohga turned toward the still petrified Link. Midna was barking at him, trying to get him to move.

"And now," Kohga continued, "the victory of the Calamity will be ensured by my hand!"

Something rushed in front of him...or rather someone. Mipha had stabbed him with her trident.

"You will not touch him," she protested.

Kohga shook in anger. "You!"

Rivan dragged Symin out of the house with Gaddison retrieving Purah.

"How are you here?!" shouted Kohga. "I had troops around this entire village."

Purah smiled. "Looks...like Bolson took care...of that problem."

Rivan picked up the Slate. _Need to get this to him._

Mipha kicked Kohga off her trident into the back wall. Yet, he was still standing. _He still wants to fight?_

"Princess!" shouted Rivan.

Mipha turned to see the Slate flying toward her. She barely caught it. "Rivan?"

"Get him out of here!" Rivan shouted.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" shouted Kohga. He summoned a large metal, spiked ball. He hurled it at Link. Rivan rushed forward, and held it back with a Zora shield.

"GO!" shouted Rivan. His legs shook as he held back the attack.

Mipha nodded. She jumped up to join Link and quickly opened the map.

"NO!" Kohga shouted. He forced more power into pushing the ball forward. Rivan held his defense, but wouldn't be able to hold it for long. Gaddison quickly joined him and became a brace to aid Rivan, yet her legs shook as well.

Mipha selected a destination on the map with Midna near them. The three of them glowed blue. Kohga poured more into the sphere, and broke through Rivan and Gaddison's defense. Both were forced to the ground as the sphere flew toward Link, Mipha, and Midna. The three disappeared as the ball hit the bed, teleporting to safety.

"NO!" shouted Kohga. "YOU DAMNED HEROES! I HAD HIM! YOU WILL ALL DIE FOR THIS!"

Kohga rushed toward the nearest target. Yet something slammed into his chest and sent him flying backwards through the wall.

"None of that big boy," said a voice.

Kohga looked up to see Bolson, Hudson, and Karson standing in his way each holding an iron great hammer.

"How...how did you three defeat my troops?!" shouted Kohga.

Bolson chuckled. "Come now...in this day and age you have to know how to fight. Especially in our line of work. How else can we make an area safe to build towns?"

Kohga growled. He screamed in frustration before he disappeared in red smoke. The house began to shake and was on the verge of collapsing.

"Get the two Zora's out of here," ordered Bolson. Hudson helped Rivan while Karson helped Gaddison. The five of them made it outside before the house fell apart. A large dust cloud rushed in all directions. Soon it cleared and the group saw the ruined home in all of its pieces.

"Boss...we are going to have to rebuild this aren't we?" asked Karson.

Bolson smiled. "Most likely. For now, let's take the injured to the inn and treat their wounds."

WwwwwwW

Mipha, Midna, and Link appeared in a cave. Link still shook horribly with his pupils dilated.

Mipha gently held Link as she looked around. _The Shrine of Resurrection...haven't been here in over a century, but it is the safest place at the moment._

Link shrieked loudly as he grabbed his head. "I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!"

He forced himself out of Mipha's arms ran deeper into the shrine.

"Link wait!" Mipha called out.

"NO!" Link shouted. "I DON'T WANT THIS ANY MORE!"

Mipha quickly followed him with Midna close behind. They reached the healing chamber with Link curled up in the bed, shaking even worse than before.

Mipha stared sadly at Link. _...Link..._

"I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT AGAINST THAT MONSTER!" Link shouted. "I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT AGAINST THAT MAN! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT ANYTHING! LET ME WAKE FROM THIS NIGHTMARE! PLEASE!"

Tears threatened to fall from Mipha as she heard sobs come from Link. She knelt down and placed her trident on the ground.

Mipha turned to Midna. "Please watch the entrance." Midna nodded and left. Mipha then removed her armor. She held the Champions cloth that Zelda made all those years ago. She then joined Link on the bed and embraced him. She covered them with the cloth, and gently stroke his head.

Link had stopped shaking and looked at Mipha with tears streaming from his eyes.

Mipha smiled and held him him gently. "Shh...I'm here for you. Cry as much as you want."

Link's tears fell faster. _This..warmth..._

Link hugged her and cried openly. Tears threatened to fall from Mipha, yet she forced them back.


	12. Chapter 11

Teba returned to the Rito village to get Harth to assist him. After explaining the situation, Harth agreed. Both took to the skies with Harth scowling at Teba.

"I still can't believe you did that," said Harth.

"I know," replied Teba. "You told me that about twenty times."

"And I will keep on telling you because that was a stupid move," Harth stated. "I mean come on. Saying we will go along with it, and then turning around like that is just...stupid."

"Trust me I am aware of that," said Teba.

Harth sighed. "I know. You came to your senses thanks to those two rock heads. Still, Link is going to be cautious of everyone now. Not just the Gorons."

"Which means we will need to proceed with caution and keep our distance as Princess Mipha instructed," said Teba. "First we need to find him."

"Hyrule is a big place," Harth stated. "Finding him isn't going to be easy."

Teba nodded. "Yeah. We should start with the areas that don't have lit up towers and shrines. He may try to get more places to go in case he gets ambushed by those two again."

"Good plan," said Harth. "Let's go."

Both flew further south, past the Lost Plateau where mere moments later a blue light soared to a certain cave on the land.

WwwwwwW

Kohga made it back to the hideout. Ron treated his injuries.

"So...close," Kohga breathed angrily.

Ron remained silent.

"If that damned fish didn't show up," Kohga complained, "I would have killed the hero. Not to mention that the ones I brought with me as assurance were completely useless."

"I wouldn't have imagined that a construction team would be so strong," said Ron.

Kohga scoffed. "Damn that Bolson."

Jordan remained in a bed near them. "I'm sorry Master. If I had made absolutely sure that the hero was dead-"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Kohga shouted.

"Master please calm down," said Ron. "You will reopen your wounds. You need to rest for now."

Kohga sighed. "I need to think of a plan now to deal with the hero. With that fish with him now, trying to kill him isn't going to be easy."

"Of course and we will help you," said Ron.

"I promise to make up for my past mistake Master," Jordan stated.

Kohga shot him a glare. "You better."

Ron shook his head. "Master please take it easy. Rest up and heal."

"Send out some members to search for them," Kohga stated. "However, do not engage. Just keep an eye on them from a safe distance."

Ron nodded. "Of course."

"Too bad there isn't a way to draw him here," said Jordan.

Slowly, an evil grin grew on Kohga. "That is an excellent idea."

Jordan blinked. "eh?"

"If we can lure him here to the hideout," Kohga explained, "then we will have the advantage. Even with that fish with him, there is no water here for her to use. We would be able to kill them both."

"Oh brilliant idea Master," Ron stated.

"Thank you Jordan for the idea," said Kohga.

Jordan nodded. "Thank you Master for your praise."

"However," Kohga interjected, "you are not completely forgiven."

"U-Understood," said Jordan.

Kohga took a deep, relaxing breath. "Now...how to get them here?"

WwwwwwW

Pyle and Bargoh returned to Death Mountain. They immediately went to see the elder and the boss in charge, Bludo.

"YOU IDIOTS!" screamed Bludo. Pyle and Bargoh flinched. "Why did you two do something so stupid!?"

"It's just how things went Boss," said Pyle. "We didn't mean to start a fight with the hero."

"THAT'S JUST AN EXCUSE!" Bludo shouted. "I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT AS AN ANSWER!"

Pyle and Bargoh stepped back.

"We know that we made a mistake Boss," stated Bargoh, "but we won't do that again."

"Damn straight you won't," said Bludo. "If we didn't have more important matters to attend to-" A vile, loud roar echoed through the area and shook all around. "That damned Divine Beast is at it again. I'll get Yunobo and take care of it. You two damned idiots find the hero and get him back here as soon as you can."

"How?" asked Pyle. "Purah will kick our butts if she sees us. Nor can we get any where near the hero."

"Tell them how angry I was with you and that your punishment is to guard the hero," Bludo replied. "Earn their trust. Then when you travel near Death Mountain, grab him and drag him up here."

"That isn't much of a plan Boss," Bargoh stated.

Bludo sighed. "We would have more options if you two idiots didn't mess it all up. We will have to make due. Now...GET GOING!"

Pyle and Bargoh saluted and ran off. Bludo rubbed his temples as he walked toward the mines. Yet the three failed to notice a Gerudo traveler down by the inn named Ramella.

Ramella secured her backpack before marching toward the exit of the city. _I need to tell the chief about this._

WwwwwwW

Back at the lab, Bolson and Hudson were treating Purah and Symin who had it worse than Gaddison and Rivan, yet Karson tended to the two Zora's minor injuries.

"Thank you for the help," said Gaddison.

Karson smiled. "Not a problem. After all, you guys had the hard job."

"Yeah...well you guys didn't exactly have an easy one," Purah stated.

Symin was still unconscious.

Bolson chuckled. "I would consider it easy since those Yiga didn't know how to actually fight. You think a clan like that would expect a surprise attack."

"Maybe not from a construction company," said Rivan.

Karson smiled. "No one expects the Bolson Construction Company."

Bolson rolled his eyes. "How is Symin Hudson?"

"Still knocked out but stable," Hudson replied.

Bolson smiled. "Great. I'm surprised you aren't unconscious too Purah."

"It takes more than a deep cut to put me under," Purah replied.

Bolson chuckled. "So true. Well, I'm done here."

"So what's our next move?" asked Rivan. "Where do we begin searching for Princess Mipha and Link?"

Purah shook her head. "We don't."

"What?!" shouted Rivan.

"No yelling in my lab!" shouted Purah. She flinched. "Ouch."

"You need to remain calm the both of you," said Bolson. "Purah, you are stable but any of your usual antics will cause you pain as you just noticed. And Rivan, no temper tantrums to make her go on her usual antics."

Rivan's fist shook...yet he grasped it and forced himself to calm down. "Why...not?"

"Do you really want to go back on a wild goose chase to find them?" asked Purah. "Mipha will bring Link back here. I know it."

"But we need to protect them," Rivan protested. Some of his anger heard in his voice.

Gaddison gently placed a hand on Rivan's shoulder. "She does have a point though. We could easily miss them."

"The Yiga know he is alive now," Rivan stated. "We need to be at their side to protect them."

"While you are right," Purah replied, "they won't pursue them immediately. Kohga was injured pretty badly, so they will tend to him while continuing their regular patrols. Not only that, Mipha knows a few good hiding places from her travels over the past century. Plus, I guarantee that the only one in that group that give Mipha a hard time is Kohga himself."

Rivan sighed. "I just...hate not doing anything."

"I know," said Gaddison. "I'm not a fan of it either."

"I can understand that," Purah stated, "but for now, we wait. I'm going to heal up while we wait."

"Well I think we should get to rebuilding that house," Karson stated.

Hudson nodded.

"Agreed," said Bolson. "We need to salvage what we can. I know an old friend who can help with getting materials."

Hudson, Karson, and Bolson left the lab. Rivan stepped outside for some air.

Gaddison joined him. "Are you okay?"

Rivan shook his head. "No. I want to do something, but I know that what Purah and the others said are true. That waiting is the best option we have."

"I'm glad to hear that you say that," said Gaddison. "The you a few hours ago would storm off."

Rivan looked down. "Yeah well...last time I did that I almost died from a Guardian. Now that I've had time to reflect, I've been pretty childish lately."

Gaddison giggled. "That is true."

"Hey now, you aren't suppose to agree with me on that."

"It's true though Rivan."

"You aren't wrong Gaddison but come on."

Both laughed.

Gaddison stared up into the sky. "I hope Link and Mipha are alright."

Rivan joined her. "Me too."

WwwwwwW

Hours passed yet to Mipha it felt like only minutes. Mipha and Link had stayed in the bed inside the Shrine of Resurrection, and Link had fallen asleep in her arms. Her stomach grumbled.

Mipha quietly sighed. _I need to get us some food._

Mipha carefully moved away from Link, and got off the bed. She left the Champion cloth on him as a blanket. She gently picked up her trident and the Slate before moving toward the exit where Midna was guarding.

Mipha knelt down and gently petted Midna. "I need you inside just in case Link wakes up. If he does, don't let him near the Slate."

Midna nodded. Mipha held out the Slate toward Midna. Midna gently held the Slate in her mouth before moving back inside the shrine. Mipha stood up, and gave a quick look around to her surroundings. She could see the castle surrounded by a dark aura in the distance, a dense forest below her, the canyon to the far west, and the Temple of Time to the east as well as smoke.

It wasn't coming from the temple. Mipha walked down the path to find Rhoam cooking food as well as a full plate of cooked fish with fruit and seasoned with herbs. Mipha's expression saddened upon seeing the man...for she recognized his beard.

"Hello there Princess Mipha," Rhoam greeted.

Mipha sat down by the fire. "Your majesty."

Rhoam chuckled. "I don't think I am worth of that title any more."

"You are," said Mipha. "It wasn't your fault what happened one hundred years ago...but...how are you cooking? And how can you eat?"

"With a strong enough will even ghosts can cook," Rhoam replied. "I can't eat. That plate is for you." Mipha looked at the food. She gulped now even hungrier. "It's all yours."

Mipha nodded. She took the food, set her trident down, and began to eat. "It's delicious."

Rhoam smiled as he continued to cook. "Thank you. Link said the same thing."

"When he first woke up?" asked Mipha.

Rhoam nodded. "Yes. Soon after, I told him about the shrines. Then, he completed them and I told him that he needed to save Hyrule...he wasn't ready to hear that." Mipha listened as she ate. "I fear that all that transpired after words is my fault for telling him too soon. I deeply apologize for all this Mipha."

"It was a bad call," said Mipha, "but I do understand why you did it. Everyone is in a rush to save Hyrule. I can't blame them for that. Their methods though are another matter."

Rhoam checked on the cooking food. "I fear I do not know what has transpired outside the Lost Plateau. Can you please tell me?"

Mipha explained the incident with the Gorons, and the recent attack by the Yiga. At the end, Rhoam had taken the now cooked food, and placed it on a platter.

Rhoam shook his head. "Stupid. I cannot believe the Gorons did that. Now the Yiga will be hunting Link as well. This isn't looking good for us."

Mipha finished her food and set her plate down. "You are correct. I won't leave Link's side though. I will protect him."

"Of that I have no doubt," said Rhoam. "Yet I fear that he may never be ready if you don't do something drastic." He stared off toward the castle. "We are running out of time."

Mipha scowled. "What are you implying?"

Rhoam stared directly at Mipha. "You may have to take him to the Master Sword."

Mipha gasped. "Are you nuts? He isn't ready for that trial."

"The Great Deku Tree does have the power to save him if it gets out of hand," Rhoam explained. "Yet I'm not talking about that trial. I know that the two of you went there together during his journey with my daughter." Mipha blushed a bright red as she looked away. "I see something happened there."

Mipha smiled. "Yes." She closed her eyes as the memory played in her mind: strolling down a forest trial, carving something into a tree, sharing a gentle kiss. She became lost in it for only a moment before forcing herself back to reality.

"Looks like it is a good memory," Rhoam stated.

Mipha nodded. "It is."

"Right now, I think Link needs some of his good memories," said Rhoam. "That is why I suggested it."

"That isn't a bad idea," Mipha stated. "However, I don't think Zelda took any pictures there. I don't know how I'm going to convince to go there."

Rhoam smiled. "I know you will find a way. The pictures themselves may help you in that regard."

Rhoam disappeared before Mipha's eyes.

Mipha looked around frantically. "Your majesty?"

"Go to him," Rhoam's voice echoed. "He may wake soon, and will be hungry."

Mipha hesitated but nodded soon after. She took the plate of food, and made her way back to the Shrine of Resurrection. Once inside, she say Midna curled up on the floor with the Slate in front of her. Link remained asleep. Midna looked over at Mipha.

"You can go and hunt," said Mipha. "You must be hungry."

Midna wagged her tail, and bolted out of the chamber. Mipha chuckled.

Link stirred. His eyes opened wide, surprised. He quickly found Mipha standing by the exit holding the food in one hand and her trident in the other.

"You...left?" Link asked. His eyes looked lost as confusion rang in his voice.

Mipha nodded and placed her trident on the floor. "I needed to get food. I already ate, and this is for you."

She handed Link the plate. He hesitated at first but his stomach won out in the end. He took the plate and began to eat.

Mipha smiled. "Your appetite is back. That is good." She felt Link's forehead. He stopped eating with a blush on his face. "You are still running a fever though."

Link swallowed. "Y-Yeah. I still do feel warm...but not in a good way."

"After you are finished eating, try and get some rest," said Mipha.

Mipha removed her hand. She walked over to where Midna was curled up and retrieved the Slate. She sat down and opened the album.

"What are you doing?" Link asked quickly.

"Looking through the pictures," Mipha replied.

Link's hands shook. The plate lightly rattled. "W-Why?"

"Looking back on the landscape from back then," said Mipha, "and to remember the good times I've had."

Link looked at the ground. "...memories are scary."

"They're some scary ones to be sure," said Mipha, "but you have to look past those ones to find the goods ones."

"What good ones?" asked Link. "I can't think of any of them...ever since waking up...nothing but horrible experience after horrible experience."

"Come on you met Purah," Mipha stated. "She isn't horrible. Scary when mad sure but not horrible."

"How about the fact that I've been nearly killed twice now," stated Link. "By a group that I know nothing about other than their name." His voice was rising, panic clearly setting in. His whole body trembling. "Why can't I just stay here and let someone else handle this whole mess?"

Mipha set the Slate down, stood up and walked over Link and hugged him. Link immediately stopped trembling.

"Start with recovering from this sickness," Mipha whispered gently. "I will be here with you. Then, we will go from there."

"...what if I never get better?" Link asked full of hope.

Mipha chuckled. "Nice try but you will. Just for now, forget about everything and focus on getting better."

Link hesitated but nodded.


	13. Chapter 12

Rivan stood in the remains of Link's house with Hudson, Karson, and Bolson. They had cleared the rubble from the collapse. Purah, Symin, and Gaddison helped carry supplies over the bridge.

"Are you sure it's alright for you two to be moving?" Bolson asked.

Purah smiled. "Symin and I are fine. It's been three days."

"Although I still am sore," said Symin.

"Same but that is from doing nothing the past three days," Purah complained.

"It's because you guys were injured," Rivan stated. "You should be resting."

"I do agree," said Gaddison. "Maybe just one more day."

Purah shook her head. "Nope."

Bolson shrugged. "Alright. Hudson, how is the salvage coming?"

"Not a lot could be saved," Hudson replied. "But we did what we could. We will need more lumber and bricks."

Bolson nodded. "It would be easier just to redesign this old house."

Purah slammed her foot down. "No."

Bolson smiled. "I heard you the first time. Besides, I love a challenge."

Symin turned toward the bridge yet stopped in his tracks. On the other side stood Pyle and Bargoh. "Uh...how about a rock hard challenge?"

Bolson giggled. "I didn't know you swung that way."

"No!" shouted Symin. "The Gorons are back!"

The group turned toward the bridge. Pyle held a parchment in his hand while Bargoh held a white flag. Purah walked onto the bridge toward the two Gorons. Her expression held no angry.

"What do you two want?" she asked. Her foot tapped repeatedly.

"Our elder has given us new orders," Pyle replied. He handed her the parchment.

Purah took it and read it out loud:

" 'Purah, I Bludo the Goron elder ask that you forgive these two idiots for their actions against the hero. I was against the plan Princess Mipha had for the hero, but these two have now made it impossible to go any other route. I must remain of Death Mountain to keep the Divine Beast in check. These two will no longer cause you problems. I have given them orders to follow Princess Mipha's plan and orders to protect the hero. Please accept my apologies as well for the trouble they have caused. I wish you the best of luck on your journey Princess Mipha.'"

The others of the group joined Purah by the time she finished reading it. Pyle and Bargoh remained silent.

"...well I'm glad at least someone on that mountain as some brains," said Purah.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" asked Rivan.

"We understand your mistrust and it is well placed," Bargoh stated, "but we have our orders and we will follow them."

Pyle nodded. Silence.

It was broken with a sigh from Purah. "Well...you can start by helping us rebuild that house. Link was attacked by Kohga."

"Is he alright?" asked Bargoh.

Purah nodded. "Yes. Mipha was able to escape with him. However, we have no idea where they are now."

"That is most troubling," said Pyle.

"While you are right," Purah stated, "I know Mipha. She will bring him back here soon. In the mean time, we work and we wait."

"Understood," Pyle and Bargoh said in unison.

Both Gorons crossed the bridge separately.

Rivan scowled. "Why are we trusting them?!"

Purah jumped and smacked him. "Quiet." Rivan rubbed his cheek. "No need to shout...and I don't." The last part barely audible yet Rivan nodded.

WwwwwwW

Mipha donned her armor while Link put his traveler set on at a slug pace. Midna waited by the entrance of the shrine.

Mipha wrapped the Champion Cloth in its usual spot. "Ready to go?"

"...not really," Link replied.

"I know that you are scared and confused," said Mipha, "and you have every right to be so. However, there is important work for us to do." Link did not reply. "I will protect you."

Link stood up holding onto the traveler cloak. "...I don't want to."

Mipha smiled. _So childish._

"Why can't we just stay here?" Link asked. The frightful tone rose. His whole body began to shake. "It's scary out there...that monster...and that man...I don't want to fight them."

The smile faded on Mipha. She leaned her trident against the wall before walking up to Link and hugging him.

"I know," Mipha spoke softly. "I know it's scary. I'm scared too."

"Then how can you keep moving forward?" Link asked desperately.

"Because of something someone told me long ago," Mipha replied.

Link blinked. "Which was?"

Mipha gently let go of Link. "You were there when it was spoken. I think its best if you remember it yourself."

Link pouted. "No fair. Can't you just tell me?"

Mipha smiled. She put the traveler cloak on Link. "No."

Link hung his head. "...but...it would be easier."

"Easier isn't always the right answer Link," Mipha said gently. "Now, there is a place on the plateau that I want to take you." Mipha put the Slate on her side.

"...can't I hold on to that?" asked Link.

"When I think you won't use it to run away, yes," Mipha replied.

Link sighed. _Am I that easy to read?_

Mipha gently held Link's hand. "Ready?"

"...no...but let's go," said Link.

Both walked out to meet with Midna, who happily wagged her tail.

"Where we are going is there," Mipha spoke as she pointed with her free hand.

Link stared into the distance...the Temple of Time. _That is where I talked to that ghost._

"What is there?" asked Link.

Mipha began to walk, pulling Link with her, and Midna followed behind.

"A memory," Mipha finally replied.

Link began to shake. "..."

"I know you are scared," said Mipha, "but trust me. This will help you."

"...alright," Link quietly spoke, "I trust you."

Mipha smiled. The group continued their pace until arriving at the steps of the temple. Link looked around, more of the monstrosities from his nightmare frozen. He clung to Mipha's arm.

"None of these are active," said Mipha. "I made sure when I was out hunting." She tightened her grip on Link's hand. "I'm here for you."

Link smiled for a moment. One step at a time, the three made their way up the staircase outside to the front door. The group entered the large ruined building. Link stared blankly at the large goddess statue in the back.

"...I've been here before," said Link.

Mipha nodded. "I know."

Link trembled. "Back when I first woke up, I met with Rhoam up above...pain shot through my head...and I saw myself holding a sword."

"This is where you drew the Master Sword," Mipha explained. "But that isn't what I want you to remember."

Link blinked. "What?"

"Stand here," said Mipha. She pointed to the ground in front of her. Link hesitated but moved to the spot. Mipha took out the Slate and opened the album. She picked a picture of a large goddess statue. She reached over his shoulders and held the Slate in front of him.

Link stared at the picture, then to the statue, back to the picture, and then the statue again. His eyes widened.

*Flashback*

Revali, Daruk, Urbosa, Mipha, Zelda, and Link stood in the Temple of Time. None had their Champion Cloths.

"I don't understand why we had to meet here before going to the castle," Revali complained. "It's would have been best just to meet at the castle."

"My father believes that we should spend time together since we will be working together," Zelda explained. "Thus, he wanted all of us to go on a small journey together and this was the spot he picked."

"It isn't a terrible idea," Urbosa stated, "but I do see Revali's point."

"I think this is going to be a great time," Daruk spoke with a chuckle.

Revali rolled his eyes. "Of course you would think that."

Mipha's eyes wondered to Link who remained silent. His expression remained neutral.

"What do you think Mipha?" asked Zelda.

Mipha turned toward Zelda and smiled. "I think it is a good idea." Zelda returned the smile.

"Of course she thinks its a good idea," said Revali. "After all she has-" Urbosa smacked him. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"We all know about that," Urbosa stated, "and we don't need you to state the obvious."

"About what?" asked Daruk.

Urbosa smiled. _Okay so most of us know._

"Do not worry about it Daruk," Zelda replied. "After all it doesn't concern us."

"But if you all know it, then I feel kind of left out," said Daruk.

Revali smirked. "The fact that Mipha has a crush on Link." Mipha and Link blushed in unison. Revali noticed and widened his smirk. "Oh my gosh he has a crush on her!" He burst out laughing.

Urbosa scowled and went to smack him again. Revali dodged and rushed outside.

"Get back here you feathered brain!" shouted Urbosa who gave chase.

Daruk rubbed the back of his head. "Oh boy. Princess Zelda, lets go calm them down."

Zelda nodded. "Yes. Lets."

Daruk walked out with Zelda. "Was it that obvious? I didn't noticed."

"It's alright Daruk," Zelda replied.

It was just Link and Mipha.

"...we both already knew that," said Link. "It was just a matter of time. This way, at least the whole group knows."

Mipha nodded. "Yeah."

Awkward silence.

Link stared ahead at the statue. "...you know, I tried to put the Master Sword back."

Mipha gasped. "What?"

Link nodded. "It was after we kissed during the storm. I took the long way back to the castle so I could have time to think. I came back here without even thinking. I remember thinking that maybe if I put it back, I can be free from this burden."

Mipha glanced at the Master Sword on Link's back. "Yet...you didn't?"

Link nodded. "I almost did. I had raised the sword above the pedestal, I took a deep breath ready to plunge it back...yet I couldn't do it."

"Why not?" asked Mipha.

"MIPHA!" Daruk's shouted outside. "LINK! TIME TO MOVE!"

Mipha and Link gazed toward the door. Mipha frowned as Link sighed. Link kissed her cheek. Mipha blushed.

Link smiled. "I will tell you after the ceremony at the castle. I know a place where we can talk in private."

*Present*

The memory faded. Link held his head and swayed. Mipha gently held him in place.

"Are you alright?" asked Mipha.

Link nodded. "I...tried to put the sword back?" Mipha nodded. "Yet...I didn't." Another nod. "Why?"

Mipha removed her arms around Link. She gently turned him around and handed him the Slate. Link blinked.

"I would tell you," Mipha stated, "but it will have more meaning if you remember it yourself."

Link quivered. "Which means...we need to go to the castle?"

Mipha shook her head. "No."

Link sighed in relief. "Then where?"

"You don't have it on the map," Mipha replied. "I know where to go. First, we go to the Wetland Stable via warping. From there, I will guide you."

Her smile was small yet gentle. Her eyes kind yet determined. Link stared in awe before slowly taking the Slate.

Link nodded. "Alright...but is going to this place really going to help me?"

"...I understand why you are hesitant," said Mipha, "and anyone would in your situation. But you have Midna and myself. We will help you. Trust us."

Midna barked. Link gazed down at Midna. Her eyes full of determination. His eyes wondered back onto the Slate, staring at the Wetland Stable warp point. With a slight nod, he touched it and the three warped away.

They reappeared on the shrine outside the Wetland Stable. They approached the structure to see the people working on various tasks. One of the workers recognized her and walked over.

"Greetings Princess Mipha," said the worker.

"Greetings to you as well," Mipha replied.

"Thanks for the other day," the worker stated. "That Guardian could have wiped us all out. We heard about the one who died. I'm sorry for your loss."

Mipha nodded. "Thank you."

The worker looked over at Link. "Oh it's you."

Link waved shyly. "Hello."

"Haven't seen you since that storm a couple days back," said the worker. "I was worried that you got lost in it. I'm guessing that Princess Mipha here saved you. She is such a hard worker, and a very skilled warrior."

Mipha blushed. "I am not that skilled."

"Are you kidding?" asked the worker. "You took down a Guardian in four moves. It was amazing."

Link looked over at Mipha. _He isn't wrong. She is amazing. The entire time when I was sick, she would go and hunt for food._

Mipha noticed Link staring at her. She kept a strong face while blushing. _The hunting techniques I learned from him came in handy._

The worker looked back and forth between the two. "Princess...forgive me for asking this, but is this the hero?"

Mipha turned back toward the worker. "I'm afraid that I cannot give you an answer."

The worker smiled. "Oh so it is then."

Mipha blushed again. "What?"

"Don't worry I'll keep it quiet," the worker stated. "I'm just glad that you are watching his back. Speaking of which, I need to get back to work. Have fun on your date."

Mipha's blush brightened as the worker left. Midna snickered.

Link tilted his head. "Date?"

Mipha faced away from Link. "I-I will tell you about it later." She took deep breaths to calm down. Her blush faded. "Come on Link. We'll follow this road north, north-east."

Link nodded. Midna, Mipha, and Link walked in a line with Midna in front and Mipha in back. The three walked past Crenel Peak first.

"What is that?" asked Link.

Mipha looked over. "Crenel Peak. Even though it looks more like a hill than anything. The name stuck though."

"Do you know why it was named that?" asked Link.

Mipha shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

Link wearily gazed to the west to see Hyrule Castle. The purple mist continued to swirl around it. For a few seconds, he could make out a glaring face in the mist yet it was gone as quickly as it formed.

Link trembled and quickly looked away. "We...aren't going there..are we?"

Mipha looked over at the castle. She gently held Link's hand. He stopped trembling. "No. We are not."

Link sighed in relief. Their trek continued onto the Trilby Plains, past a bridge, then changing to go north-west. Hours past until they arrived at the Woodland Stable. This one was just as bustling as the Wetland, but the guards here seemed on high alert.

As the three approached the stable, the guard on duty saluted. "Greetings Princess Mipha."

"Greetings to you as well," Mipha replied. "What is going on here?"

The guard lowered his hand. "We were attacked recently by monsters. It was a small group. We defended the stable. We are standing by in case more are coming."

Mipha nodded. "I understand. We wish to stop here and eat before moving further north."

The guard gasped. "North? Are you going to the forest?" Mipha nodded. "Princess, what has happened that you seek the council of the Great Deku Tree?"

"We aren't seeking council," Mipha replied. "Do not fret over it too much. Everything will be fine."

The guard seemed hesitant but nodded. "Understood."

Mipha walked past him with Link and Midna close behind. They enter the building. Mipha spoke with the person behind the counter and ordered food. She gave some rupees before joining Link and Midna at a table.

"They should be bringing food soon," Mipha spoke. "We will just have to wait." Midna whined. "Hehehe...don't worry. I made sure to order some for you too." Midna wagged her tail.

"...um...Mipha...are we going to the forest?" Link hesitantly asked.

Mipha looked at him. "Yes. There is a spot in there that should trigger a memory. I promise it is a good memory."

"...but...the guard seemed to think it was a bad idea," said Link.

"In order to get to the spot, we do have to go through the Lost Woods," Mipha replied.

Link trembled. "L-Lost Woods?"

Mipha gently placed her hand on top of Link's on the table. "Do not worry. I know how to get through there. It will be easy."

Link shaking lessened. A loud growl came from his stomach. He blushed. "Sorry."

Mipha smiled. "It's alright. I'm pretty hungry too."

A few minutes later, the food arrived. Midna immediately started tearing into the raw meat they brought for her while Link and Mipha enjoyed some grilled steak with various fruits. After some time, both finished their meals.

"Delicious," said Link.

Mipha nodded. "I agree." Midna was gnawing on the bone left from her meal. "I think Midna is in agreement too."

Link nodded. His looked outside and noticed how late it was. The orange sky marked the sun's position on the horizon.

"What is it?" asked Mipha.

Link shifted his gaze at Mipha. "...shouldn't we stay here for the night?"

Mipha shook her head. "I know you are concerned about going to the forest, but trust me it will be fine. Before you make any other attempts at arguing against it, it has to be at night."

"Why?" asked Link.

"Because it was night for the specific memory that I want you to remember," Mipha replied. "I know I've asked a lot of trust from you especially when you are lost and confused. I'm afraid that I am going to keep asking you to trust me."

Link thought back to the past couple of days, and how Mipha took care of him while he recovered. The warmth that he felt when he held her hand, or any time they touched, felt like the warmth he felt right before he woke up for the first time.

"...I do trust you," said Link. Mipha looked into his eyes. "While you do drag me to places, even when I don't want to go, you do it so...gently? I think that is the word. I don't fully know why you are so nice to me when this whole situation is my fault."

Mipha's expression saddened. "...do you not remember how close we were one hundred years ago?"

"Bits and pieces," Link replied. "While you took care of me, some memories came to me. You treated my injuries with some sort of healing power, we trained together, that memory at the temple, and...well...Purah said this was fake but the time the purple mist monster injured you."

Mipha blinked twice. _He must be talking about the Calamity._ "Yes that one is fake. I never fought a purple mist monster."

Link swallowed. "...then...how did you get those scars?"

Mipha looked down and touched a scar on her arm. "Many battles over this past century...none of them with that creature I assure you Link."

"But why didn't you heal yourself with your power?" asked Link.

"I will tell you that in time," Mipha replied. "But for now, let us be on our way."

Link sighed. "Alright."

They left their table, and the owner handed Mipha a torch. She thanked him. Midna followed close behind, and the three continued north. They walked through Minshi Woods and into the Lost Woods. The sun had set, and the only light came from the moon and Mipha's torch.

The trees had no leaves on them, all branches ended in a point, and the shadows themselves seemed alive.

Link trembled horribly. "...I can't..."

"Yes you can," said Mipha. "I am here with you."

She gently held his hand, yet he continued to shake. Midna waited.

Link shook his head. "I can't...too scary."

"I know," Mipha spoke gently. "We have to continue forward. Close your eyes, follow my lead, and listen to my voice."

"Not seeing where I'm going will be scarier," Link argued.

"Link, you trust me?" Mipha asked. Link nodded. "Close your eyes, follow my lead, and listen to my voice."

Link took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Mipha began to hum a gentle tune as she slowly began to walk forward, guiding Link by the hand with Midna close behind. The song echoed throughout the forest as they entered, the sounds bounce off the trees and back at them. Link became lost in the music, yet held firmly onto Mipha's hand. For a moment, a vision came to him: small Zora's crying in front of him.

"We made it," said Mipha. "We are out of the lost woods."

Link opened his eyes and saw green. The trees in this sanctuary were lush and full of life, with a colossal tree that towered over all others in the center. The two walked down a path toward the giant tree...when Link froze in his tracks. Mipha knew why as she stared at the object in question. Near the base of the tree, surrounded by beautiful blue and white flowers, was none other than the Master Sword. Moon light shined through the leaves and made the sword glow.

Link trembled. "Are...we here...for that?"

Mipha's grip on Link's hand tightened. "No. Ignore it."

Mipha walked around the sword guiding Link around the tree with Midna next to them. Link seized his shaking with a sigh of relief. They quickly found a shrine.

"There is one here too?" asked Link.

Mipha nodded. "Yeah. You should activate it just in case we need to come back here."

"...alright," Link replied.

He placed the Slate on the pedestal. The shrine activated. Link stowed the Slate.

Mipha smiled. "Good job."

Link blushed. "I mean...it isn't that hard." Link looked at their hands, still locked together. "So...where to next?"

"Hold on," said Mipha. "Midna, could you please wait here?" Midna tilted her head. "We need to do this next part alone." Midna whined. "I know I know. We will be back soon I promise." Midna hesitated, but laid down next to the shrine. Mipha guided Link around the back of the main tree, away from the Master Sword. She took him down a path that lead to the west.

During the entire time, the Great Deku Tree watched them. _I understand what you are trying to do child...yet treating him this way will not give us the results that not only you want, but what others want as well. I'm afraid I must take action._ Mipha and Link disappeared into the forest.

The Great Deku Tree sighed. "Let phase one of the trial...commence."

With Mipha and Link, she guided him by the hand deeper into the forest. Fog seeped into view and surrounded them. Plant life still thrived, yet made the area eerie.

Link's whole body shook. "Are...you sure this is...the right way?"

"Yes," Mipha replied. "I know it's creepy but trust me. This is the way. I have come here several times during the past century."

"Really?" asked Link. "There must be something important here."

Mipha nodded. "Yes. But there usually isn't any fog here."

The fog thickened. Mipha stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Link.

"This isn't right," Mipha replied. "This fog isn't natural."

The fog thickened again. Mipha and Link could barely see in front of them.

Link whole body shook. "I don't like this."

"That makes two of us," Mipha replied.

An unknown force rushed between them, forcing Link and Mipha to let go of each others hands.

"Mipha?!" shouted Link. His voice carried fear with it.

"Link," Mipha replied. "I'm alright. Stay calm. Follow my voice."

Link curled up on the ground. "I can't...I can't!"

"Yes you can!" Mipha shouted. "I know you can!"

A smack echoed in the area followed by a hollow silence.

"Mipha?!" Link called out. "Mipha?! Where are you?!" No response. The fog thinned out. He could see Mipha leaned up against a tree. He ran over to her as his panic continued to grow. "Mipha?! Mipha wake up!"

" _Don't you know it's rude to wake someone when their sleeping_ ," stated a unknown voice.

Link turned around...his pupils shrank, his mouth agape at the sight before him. There stood a shadow with his figure, clothes, even his pale white hair was the same style. Its eyes were solid red.

"W-What are you?" Link's voice shaken.

The shadow chuckled. " _Come on...it should be obvious, or are you telling me that you never looked at your own reflection before?_ "

"D-Did you do this to her?" asked Link still clearly shaken.

The shadow grinned. " _Yes I did. What are you going to do about it?_ "

Link took out a sword and shield from his Slate and drew them. Yet his knees shook horribly as were his arms.

The shadow laughed. " _Really? You want to fight? Ha! That is rich. You really think that you can beat me?_ " Link stood his ground yet still trembled. " _Wow...you really are something else. It's clear that you are very scared of me...and I don't blame you either. After all, I'm your biggest fear._ "

"W-What d-do you mean?" asked Link.

" _You can't tell what I am? So far in denial that you can't accept the reality of how much of a failure that you are._ " The shadow disappeared. Link frantically spun around searching for it. " _Surely even with your fragmented mind you know what I am. Besides me telling you just a few seconds ago._ "

"W-Why would you look like me?" Link asked as he continued his frantic search. "Why w-would I be sc-c-cared of myself?"

Link turned and there was the shadow right in his face. Link shrieked and dropped his weapons.

" _Why indeed?_ " the shadow spoke. " _Why would you be so afraid of yourself? Could it be that you are scared of your full power? Or is it because you are afraid of what will happen next and you don't know? Oh I know...you fear failure._ "

Link gasped. "W-What?"

The shadow laughed loudly. " _That's it! Even you have to realize it now. You are afraid of failing. You fear that you will fail to save the princess trapped in the castle. You are scared of failing to stop the Calamity that defeated you one hundred years ago. You are afraid of looking around this world and seeing your failure first hand, and the thing that terrifies you the most is failing to live up to Mipha's standards that she has have you._ "

The fog thickened again. " _You are a coward,_ " the shadow spat. " _You can even stand up on your own, you are unable to find your own way and had to be led here, and you couldn't accept the fact that you have failed._ " A shadow blade formed in its hand. " _You hide and expect others to finish something that you took responsibility for and failed. You cannot accept the reality that is before you...this world will be better off without you._ "

All that Link remembered and experienced flashed before his eyes. His eyes dilated as he watched it all. Time slowed as the shadow blade fell toward him.

Link closed his eyes. "...you are right."

Right before the blade sliced into Link's head, it vanished into the mist.

The shadow glared. " _What?_ "

"I am...scared...of all that," Link spoke softly. "Afraid of the responsibility that I agreed and the burden with it, fearful of disappointing Mipha who has helped me so much, scared of that monster that is in the castle and being unable to stop it, and terrified of what the world has become due to my failure. All of it...is true."

The fog lessened. The shadow chuckled. " _So...what are you going to do about it?_ "

"I don't know," Link replied. "...but...I won't run...that's all I've been doing."

The fog cleared the area entirely. The shadow chuckled. " _Well I guess you need to figure it out._ " It began to disappear. " _You better figure it out or you will continue to be scared of your own shadow._ "

It was gone. Link sighed in relief. He stored his weapons and walked over toward Mipha. However, his eye caught something on the tree. He went closer and examined it: two letters carved into the tree. One was a L and the other was an M. A plus sign between them all encased by a heart. His eyes dilated as tears formed on the edges.

*Flashback*

Link held a wood carving knife as he scrapped wood off of the tree. Mipha watched with a faint blush.

"I can't believe you are doing this," Mipha spoke. "It's a bit cliché isn't it?"

"Yeah," Link replied. "But my parents did this too. They received permission from the Great Deku Tree to carve their initials into one of the trees. I have no idea where theirs is though. I always liked the idea...and its cliché because it works."

Mipha giggled. "I guess you are right."

Soon Link finished. He stepped back and looked at his work while safely putting the knife away. Mipha joined him.

"What do you think?" asked Link.

Mipha laughed. "It is as silly as I thought it would be."

Link pouted. "Hey now. I worked hard on that."

"I know," Mipha replied. She wrapped her arm around his. "And that is why I love it."

Link smiled. "I'm glad."

A comfortable silence filled the area.

"...Link...can we finish that conversation we had back at the temple?" asked Mipha.

"Oh that," said Link. "As I said, I was about to put it back, but I realized how much of a coward I would have been if I did that. I did accept the responsibility, and yes part of me does regret that, but I knew I would have regretted putting the sword back more."

"You already said that at the temple," Mipha stated.

"Well...I had an epiphany," Link replied. "I am scared...about failing. To be honest...I'm terrified of failing. All these questions of doubt enter my mind...and I felt overwhelmed. But I realized I had to keep moving forward or else I would lose everything that I care about...including you."

Mipha's blush brightened. "Link?"

Link looked into her eyes. "When I realized that I learned...moving forward with that fear still gripping you is true courage. I refuse to let that fear hold me down...but...it is quite a foe. I may stumble from time to time."

"Then I'll help you," said Mipha warmly. "I'll support you, give you the push that you will need in the future, and I will walk beside you."

Link smiled. "I was hoping you say that. Make sure that I never turn into a coward...please."

Mipha nodded. Both slowly leaned toward each other. Their lips locked into a gentle kiss.

*Present*

Tears fell from Link's eyes. _She was keeping her promise...and I...I was too weak minded to see that...having no memory isn't an excuse...dammit...I'm such a failure._

Link gently took Mipha into his arms. He turned his gaze skyward. "...no more running...no more hiding..." Tears continue to fall. Some land on Mipha's face. She slowly stirred awake. "I don't want to fail...I will have true courage...I swear it."

Mipha smiled. She slowly reached up and touched his face.

Link looked down at her while crying. "Mipha...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry that I'm such a failure. I promise...I will do better...I promise."

Mipha smiled. She leaned up and kissed him. Link's eyes widened but returned the kiss. Both oblivious to the world around them.


	14. Chapter 13

Purah, Gaddison, Rivan, Pyle, Bargoh, Bolson, Karson, and Hudson stood in front of the repaired house that was wrecked days ago.

Bolson smiled. "That is some good work right there."

"Plus we finished it faster than we thought we would," Karson stated.

Pyle scowled. "Only because we did all the heavy lifting."

"Why are you complaining?" asked Purah. "You are meant for heavy lifting."

"Just want proper credit," said Bargoh.

"And that is fair," Bolson stated. "Great job you two."

Bargoh crossed his arms. "You are welcome."

"Someone is cranky," Purah stated. "Maybe you need a nap."

"I do not need a nap!" shouted Bargoh.

"Easy there," said Purah. "Just poking fun."

Pyle and Bargoh did not reply.

Gaddison turned towards Purah. "So what do we do now?"

"Continue to wait," Purah replied.

"Oh joy," Rivan said sarcastically. "Because that has worked wonders so far."

"I get that you are impatient and bored," said Purah, "but going out after them is a bad idea."

Rivan growled. "I know I know. I heard that a thousand times."

"We keep saying it because of your complaining," argued Purah.

Rivan did not respond.

"Hey!" shouted Teba's voice.

The group turned around to see Teba and Harth standing next to a Gerudo traveler.

Purah ran over to the new arrivals. "Hey there. How is the search going?"

"Not great I'm afraid," Teba replied.

"However, on our way back here we spotted her," Harth explained. "She was heading toward here so we stopped and asked her about it."

The Gerudo stepped forward. "Greetings. I'm Rhomson."

"Pleasure to meet you Rhomson," said Purah. "What brings you out this way?"

"I'm looking for Princess Mipha," Rhomson replied. "I have a message for her from Chief Riju."

Purah blinked. _A message?_ "Well I'm afraid she isn't here at the moment, but should be returning to us any day now. What is the message?"

"I'm sorry but my orders are to only tell Princess Mipha," Rhomson replied.

Purah shrugged. "Well you got to do what you got to do."

The new arrivals joined the others by the house and introduced themselves.

"By the way," Pyle spoke, "how are things in the Gerudo lands?"

"The Yiga were very active a few days ago," Rhomson replied. "However, they quieted down almost as fast. We aren't sure what they are up to at present."

"Damn Kohga and his sneaky tricks," Purah stated.

"It is hard to tell what he is planning," said Rhomson.

"Besides killing Princess Mipha and Link?" asked Rivan.

Rhomson nodded. "Yes."

"He almost succeeded in that regard a few days ago," Bolson stated.

Rhomson gasped. "What?!"

Purah explained what had happened.

"You guys didn't have an easy time," said Teba. "Perhaps I should have stayed here as well."

"You couldn't have known," Purah stated, "and you are trying to get Mipha to trust you again...something two rock heads will have to work harder to do."

Pyle and Bargoh shifted their weight.

"What did they do?" asked Rhomson.

"Something stupid and lets leave it at that," Bargoh replied.

Rivan scowled. "They attacked Link."

Rhomson glared. "What?!"

"Hey!" shouted Pyle. "You didn't need to tell her that!"

"Admit when you make a mistake or else you are doomed to repeat it!" barked Rivan. "That is something I learned the hard way!"

Gaddison smiled. _He has grown so much in such a short time...but that temper of his still needs some work._

Rivan, Pyle, and Bargoh continued to argue. No one noticed blue lights floating toward the village, and landing by the shrine. Link, Mipha, and Midna heard their shouts.

Link trembled. "Not the best thing to hear when coming back."

"I agree," Mipha stated. "Let's see what's going on."

The three approached the bridge. Link saw Pyle and Bargoh and hid behind Mipha. Midna snorted.

Link peeked around Mipha. "Those two are here? Why?"

"I do not know," Mipha replied. "We will find out. Come on."

Link hesitated. He took a long, deep breath. He stood next to Mipha, but was still a little shaky. Mipha smiled. They crossed the bridge.

Purah noticed them first. "THEY'RE BACK!" She leaped towards Mipha and hugged her. The large group turned and gathered around them.

"I'm so glad both of you are okay," Gaddison stated happily.

"Took you guys long enough," said Rivan.

Teba nodded. "Welcome back."

"Good to see you are both in good spirits," Harth spoke.

Bolson, Hudson, and Karson smiled. While Pyle and Bargoh remained silent. Rhomson smirked.

Purah looked up at Mipha. "I was so worried about you both."

"Sorry didn't mean to worry you," Mipha replied.

Purah jumped off and turned towards Link. "And you? How are you doing Link?"

"I'm...a little nervous about...those two," Link said as he pointed toward Pyle and Bargoh.

The group glared at the two Gorons. They took some steps away from Link.

"Besides that, how are you?" Purah asked.

Link rubbed the back of his head. "Well...still scared about everything...if I am being honest." The group waited. "...but I don't want to run away any more."

Purah smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Thanks," Link said with a smile of his own.

Purah jumped up and smacked the top of his head.

"Ow!" Link screamed.

"Don't ever freeze up like that again!" Purah shouted. "I don't care how scared you were, you can't give your enemies an opening like that!"

Link nodded. "Understood."

Purah then hugged his leg. "I'm glad you are safe." Link's mouth gaped open. "I was so worried about you."

Link hung his head. "I'm sorry to worry you."

Purah released her hug. "Just do better from now on."

Link nodded. "I will."

"He is doing much better," Mipha replied.

"Thanks to you Mipha," said Link. He gently held her hand. Mipha blushed.

"Ooooooo," Bolson said with glee. "Looks like you two really connected while you were away."

Gaddison smiled. _Awwwww._

Rivan turned away. "Well good for you two...I guess."

Teba, Harth, Hudson, Karson, and Rhomson smiled. While Pyle and Bargoh held neutral expressions.

Mipha forced herself to stop blushing. "Now then, the details of what happened are not important. Why are you two here?" Her cold gaze directed at the Gorons. Link thought to let her hand go, but she firmly held onto his hand. Link smiled.

"Princess you have every right to be mad," Pyle stated.

"I'm beyond mad," Mipha replied. "I'm not sure if there is a word to properly describe on how I feel about you two."

"Our elder was just as disappointed with us as all of you were," Bargoh spoke.

"Are," Purah interjected. "No past tense here for you two."

Pyle nodded. "Fair enough. So he ordered us to guard the hero."

"No thank you," said Link.

"We can't go against our elder's orders," Bargoh stated. "We understand that you are against this, but we would like to work with everyone to figure this out."

"You can start by calling him by his name," said Mipha.

"Of course," Pyle replied. "...Link, we will give you space."

Link remained tense. _Still don't trust them._

"I believe we have a new arrival," Mipha stated. "Who is the Geurdo?"

"Oh yeah," Purah said. "Mipha, this is Rhomson."

Rhomson bowed. "A pleasure to meet you Princess Mipha."

"Thank you but please just call me Mipha," said Mipha.

"No no no. That would be rude."

"Well I can't force you. So, what brings you out here Rhomson?"

"I have a message for you from Chief Riju."

"Oh? What is it?"

Rhomson looked around. "I'm afraid that I can only tell you."

"You two can use my lab while we show Link his rebuilt house," Purah suggested.

Link's grip on Mipha's hand tightened slightly.

Mipha smiled. "I know you are worried, but this sounds important."

"I've got your back Link," Purah said with a pose. "If the two rock heads try something, I'll shatter them."

"We aren't going to try anything," Pyle protested.

"Past experience say other wise," Rivan stated.

Link hesitantly released Mipha's hand.

"I'm assuming you both know the way to my lab?" asked Purah.

Mipha nodded.

"I'll just follow her," Rhomson stated.

Mipha and Rhomson left. Purah dragged Link into his rebuilt home.

Link looked around. "It doesn't look any different."

Purah smiled. "That is because it isn't any different." Link blinked.

Meanwhile, Rhomson and Mipha walked up to Purah's lab. Symin greeted them before leaving to fetch some supplies. Both sat down at the table.

"So what is the message?" Mipha asked.

"One of our merchants was out traveling," Rhomson began, "and she happen to overhear the Goron elder talking to those two. They are under orders to watch Link. However, they also have orders to take him to Death Mountain when they get the chance."

Mipha sighed. "I see that the elder still has his own agenda, while trying to rush the process."

"Yeah. Chief Riju was not happy to hear that."

"I believe that. The problem is that we will have to venture into Death Mountain a little to not only complete the Slate map, but there is a memory there for him."

Rhomson blinked. "Memory? How can you be certain?"

"While we were away," Mipha explained, "I looked through the album of the Slate. I know where every single one of those locations are. The memory is on the outskirts of the mountain, outside of the heat range. The tower for the map however is another story."

"So your plan is to complete the map while going around gathering his memories?"

"Yes. Along the way, train him to get his fighting skills back. We will visit any shrines that we come across as well."

"Solid plan. The problem I see is that you are going to have a large group: Link and his wolf, yourself plus your two guards, then there is the two Rito, and finally the Gorons. That is a lot of people to travel with."

Mipha rubbed her chin. "...Teba or Harth would most likely head back to their village. That brings the number down to eight. We would most likely have to split into two groups."

There was a knock on the door. "It's Purah. You done with the message?"

"Yes," Rhomson answered.

Purah entered followed by Link, Midna, Rivan, Gaddison, Teba, Harth, Pyle, Bargoh, Symin, Bolson, Hudson, and finally Karson. Link sat next to Mipha at the table. Mipha smiled.

"Really cramped in here," said Pyle.

Purah jumped on the table. "Are you saying my lab is small?"

"No," Bolson stated. "Just that there is a lot of people in here."

"Well that is fair," said Purah. "Well now that you guys are done with the message, we should discuss our next move."

Mipha nodded. "The first thing we need to do is complete the Slate map, and while we do that visit the spots to help with Link's memory."

Link shifted his weight.

"Okay but where do we start?" asked Rivan.

"Purah, do you have a map we can look at?" Mipha asked.

Purah nodded. She jumped toward the book self, grabbed a piece of paper, then jumped back to the table. She spread out the map.

Mipha pointed to the central plain. "First we head back toward Central Hyrule. From there we go south, then west to Gerudo territory. Activating towers, finding memories, and completing shrines along the way."

"Why head to the Geurdo lands first?" asked Pyle.

"It does have to do with the message that Rhomson brought to me," Mipha replied. "Plus, I would like to fill her in on what has happened. From there, we can finish the bottom of the map, and then discuss our next move after."

"A solid plan," Teba stated. "However, we have a large party. Traveling as one large group is a bad idea."

"I agree Teba," said Mipha. "Which is why we will travel in two groups. I don't know who will be coming with us though besides my two guards and the two Gorons."

"Well I need to head back to Rito Village," Harth stated. "Teba can travel with you guys."

Teba turned toward him. "Are you sure? Princess Mipha trusts you more than me."

"All the more reason to have you go to regain her trust," Harth replied.

Mipha nodded. "Harth is correct."

"...alright," said Teba.

"Alright so that is eight," Purah stated.

Pyle blinked. "Eight?"

"Midna counts," Purah replied. Midna barked. "See."

"Add Hudson to the team," Bolson stated.

Hudson blinked. "What?"

"Safety in numbers," Bolson replied. "Plus your skills with a great hammer will come in handy."

"But what about Terry Town?" asked Hudson.

"Terry Town?" asked Mipha.

"A town we are building," Bolson replied. "Karson and I will take care of that."

"Boss...are you sure?" asked Hudson.

"Yup," Bolson replied.

"Then with me that makes ten," Rhomson stated. "Well at least until we get to the Gerudo lands."

"Then we will split the travel party into two groups of five," said Mipha. "Pyle, Bargoh, Teba, Hudson, and Rhomson will be the vanguard. While Link, Midna, Gaddison, Rivan, and I will follow behind you guys."

"Of course you would be paired with the hero," Pyle said with a scowl.

"Oh I'm sorry did you want to be near Link?" asked Rivan. "To you know watch him, then wait till he is asleep, and then carry him to Death Mountain?"

"We aren't going to do that," Bargoh insisted.

"Sure you aren't," Rivan said with a roll of his eyes.

"The reason I set the parties up like that is for Link's benefit," Mipha replied. "He is most comfortable around me, and lets not forget you two attacked him."

"I know I haven't forgotten that," said Link. Midna growled. "Neither has she."

Pyle and Bargoh remained silent.

"I have no objections with the set up," Teba stated.

"Same," said Rhomson. Hudson nodded.

Mipha smiled. "We leave first thing tomorrow."

"Why not now?" asked Bargoh.

"It is almost evening," Mipha explained. "It would be best to rest up for the night and then leave tomorrow. Plus, I would like to train Link a little bit today before bed."

"What...kind of training?" Link asked hesitantly.

"Just some cardio to build up your stamina," Mipha replied. "Run down to the center of town then back up here."

Link blinked. "That will help?"

"Don't question your trainer," said Purah. "Now get to running."

Link stood up quickly. "Y-Yes."

Mipha smiled. "Good."

Link left. Midna followed.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys yup it's finally here. I meant to have this out sooner, but getting sick really slows you down. But that does mean to slow down any way. I have this arc planned and outlined, so there won't be any more delays.

Also, I would like to share something with you all before moving on to the chapter. Back when I posted the first chapter, I had not planned on working on it the way I have. I had other projects I wanted to do and am doing, and this one was just going to be on in the back ground. Working on it whenever I felt like it.

So, why do I make sure to put out one chapter a month? For you all. To all those who like the story so much, who give me an encouraging word in the reviews, you are the reason why I put this story at the top of the list to work on. So, I thank you all for taking the time to read this story.

I am looking forward to showing you what I have planned for this story. Enjoy the chapter.

Lizalfos patrolled the Bridge of Hylia with bored expressions while walking in set patterns. A rumble coming from the north drew their attention. Pyle and Bargoh rolled onto the bridge at high speeds. The two Gorons plowed through the first line, knocking a few Lizalfos off the bridge. Both stopped, stood up, and drew their weapons. The Lizalfos that were not knocked off, recovered and screeched.

Three Lizalfos further down the bridge drew their bows and aimed. Before they could fire, a bomb arrow soared in from above and detonated. Two flew off the bridge while the remaining one flew back. Teba swooped down and knocked the last one off the bridge.

More Lizalfos rushed toward Pyle and Bargoh from both sides of the bridge. Rhomson and Hudson charged in from the north side. Rhomson reached the enemy first and slashed a few with her scimitar. A Lizalfo lunged its spear forward, but Rhomson quickly blocked it with her shield. Another Lizalfo rushed her from behind. Hudson arrived and slammed his great hammer into its side, forcing it off the bridge.

"Thanks," Rhomson said. She spun around the spear, and cut the Lizalfo several times with a beautiful twirl. It disappeared into purple smoke.

"You're welcome," Hudson replied. "You are very skilled."

Rhomson smiled. "Thank you. You are quite strong yourself. Are you sure you are not part Goron?"

Hudson blushed. "N-No I'm sure."

"Focus you two!" shouted Pyle.

Teba swooped in and landed. "The bridge is clear."

"Now we just have to wait for the others," Hudson stated.

Bargoh sighed. "This way of traveling is so slow."

"But it is the most efficient way with our numbers," said Teba.

"It took us three days to get here," Pyle complained. "We should have reached the southern lands within the first day."

"Sorry that we can't curl up and roll every where we go," Rhomson replied. Her sarcasm heavy in her tone.

"We should have gotten horses for everyone back at the last stable is all I'm saying," Pyle stated.

"They didn't have any for sale," said Teba. "Which is why we are moving on the the next one in the southern lands."

Hudson smiled. He put down his hammer and curled up into a ball.

"What are you doing?" asked Bargoh.

Hudson rolled forward and immediately stopped when his head struck the ground. "Nope. I am definitely not part Goron."

Rhomson burst out laughing. Teba chuckled while Pyle and Bargoh glared at Hudson.

"This isn't the time to be fooling around," Pyle stated.

Hudson stood up. "You two really need to lighten up."

Rhomson wiped away tears from her eyes. "Oh man...that was good."

"Thank you."

Teba looked to the north. "I wonder what is taking the others so long."

An explosion followed. The five turned toward the north.

"That was a Guardian laser," Pyle stated.

Rivan and Gaddison rushed onto the bridge.

"We need help!" shouted Gaddison.

A laser shot through the air above them, soared to the other side and struck a forest. Midna and Link rushed onto the bridge.

"Where is Princess Mipha?" asked Hudson.

"Fighting the Guardian," Link replied. "Teba, do you have a spare bow? Mine broke."

Teba scowled. "What?! Haven't you been maintaining your gear!?"

"I have!" Link shouted. "A laser shot destroyed my bow!"

"Well I only have one bow."

"Dammit!"

"We can't just stand here," said Pyle. "We need to go to her aid."

Rhomson nodded. "He is right. Let's move."

The sound of a large explosion burst through the air.

Link's eyes shrank. "MIPHA!"

He rushed back toward the sound. The rest of the group quickly followed. Soon, they arrived at the scene of the battle: scorch marks scattered across the field, trees from the near by forest split and burning, a broken pile of parts with Mipha standing tall.

"Princess!" shouted Gaddison.

Link was the first to her. "Are you alright?"

Mipha turned and smiled. "Yes. I was able to finish it off thanks to the damage Rivan, Gaddison, and you put on it before withdrawing." Midna barked. "Oh right. You helped too. Thank you Midna." Midna wagged her tail.

"Where did the Guardian come from?" asked Bargoh. "When we came through here there wasn't any."

"We actually were ambushed by the Yiga," Mipha stated. "However, they retreated and drew a Guardian here to fight us."

"Damn Yiga cowards," Pyle spat. "They should fight us without any tricks."

Rhomson smirked. "They use tricks like this because they can't win other wise."

Hudson nodded. "I think so as well. After all, we have ten skilled fighters here. A regular attack would end poorly for them."

"Yeah well they could just leave us alone," Rivan complained. "They are really slowing us down."

Link looked at the ground, wanting to speak yet said nothing.

"What is it Link?" asked Mipha.

He looked at her. Her face calm with her concerned eyes focused on him. He looked at everyone else, all waiting for him to speak.

"...well...what if that is there goal?" asked Link.

"What do you mean?" asked Teba.

Link rubbed the back of his head. "What if...they are trying to do just that? Slow us down I mean. Of course I could be wrong...but it is a possibility."

The others looked at each other. Silence fell over them.

"You are right Link," Mipha spoke. "After all, they could have attacked us while we were occupied with the Guardian."

"That tactic would have worked far better than this," Rhomson stated. "But we have ten skilled warriors here. The Yiga use under handed tactics because there are very few in number."

"Wait...ten?" asked Pyle.

Rhomson nodded. "Midna counts."

Midna barked. Bargoh and Pyle stepped away from her.

Hudson smirked. "Not dog lovers?"

"Gorons and dogs don't get along," Pyle stated.

Mipha smiled. "Oh...then we have a way to keep you two in line."

"We have behaved," said Bargoh.

"More importantly," Pyle said, "did you find the spot?"

Link nodded. "It was beneath a tree just before the bridge."

"So you got some more memories?" asked Hudson. Link nodded. "What about?"

Link closed his eyes. "She asked me about my choice to join the royal knights...when it really wasn't my choice."

"What do you mean?" asked Pyle.

Link did not respond.

Mipha stepped forward. "We can talk more later when we reach the stables."

"To think that the other stables we passed had no horses," Rivan complained.

"Walking isn't so bad Rivan," Gaddison said.

Rivan looked away. "I...guess."

The area rumbled.

"What was that?" asked Teba.

"I don't know but I don't like it," Pyle replied.

"Let's get moving," Teba said.

The area shook more. Mipha looked over the side. Down below was an island with a barely visible shrine. The water around it crashed into the island from the vibrations. A green horn emerged from the water.

Mipha's eyes widened. "Oh no."

"What is it Mipha?" asked Link.

"We need to move now!"

"What is the matter?" asked Rhomson.

A scaled head rose with the horn from the water below revealing a serpent dragon.

"Farosh is awake!" shouted Mipha.

"Farosh?" asked Link.

Bargoh shrugged. "So what if that dragon is awake? Dinraal has been awake for the hundred years and just flies around."

"If anything we should be happy that the dragon is awake," Pyle added.

Farosh ascended from the lake and flew towards the bridge.

Mipha scowled. "The dragons are trials for Link to face!"

Link blinked. "What?"

Hudson started sweating. "And...he isn't ready?" Mipha nodded.

"Then let us move," Rhomson said.

"About that!" Teba shouted.

Farosh's head glided up past the bridge with the rest of it following. Balls of electricity broke off and rushed toward the group.

"It's attacking us?!" Rivan shouted.

Farosh rose up higher in a spiral formation, forming more balls of lightning.

Link bolted. "RUN!"

"Some hero," Pyle said under his breath.

The group rushed toward the other side of the bridge, but the balls were closing in. Teba quickly turned and shot one. It dispersed but was hit from the side by another one. He screamed in pain, fell to the ground, and became immobile.

"Oh shit!" Hudson screamed.

Bargoh grunted and curled up. He rolled back and took a few balls of lightning. He fought through the pain and kept moving.

Hudson rushed back and grabbed Teba. More spheres approached.

"We are never going to out run them!" Rivan shouted.

Link hid on the other side of the bridge, shaking behind a pillar. Midna barked at him to help. Mipha was next to him.

Pyle rolled into action and took out some more spheres. Farosh hovered in the air above them, making more spheres than they could destroy.

Hudson was dragging Teba across the bridge. Rhomson rushed to him and helped. However, soon, they were surrounded by spheres of lightning, all were spinning around them.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rhomson shouted.

Pyle and Bargoh continued to smack the spheres, but more appeared with each one they destroyed.

"This is endless!" Bargoh shouted.

"Why is it doing this?!" Hudson screamed.

"Hero get your lazy ass in gear!" Pyle hollered.

Mipha put a hand on Link's shoulder. "Link."

Link's whole body shook. "I can't...I can't...I can't..."

Rivan and Gaddison rushed toward the group.

"Link...I know that you are scared right now," Mipha stated, "and rightfully so but I'm afraid that the dragon is forcing the trial on you now."

"I can't...I can't..."

Mipha gripped his shoulders. "Are you really okay with failing the trial without even trying?" Link stopped shaking. "You remember what true courage is Link. I know you can do this."

Link looked at the group surrounded by dancing balls of lightning. Rivan and Gaddison were taking damage quickly, Pyle and Bargoh showed signs of wear, and Rhomson and Hudson were guarding Teba. Link saw Teba's bow, and looked up at the dragon.

Link took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

He stood up and rushed in screaming. Mipha and Midna quickly followed. Link weaved around the spheres, but still taking electricity damage as were Mipha and Midna. He rushed past the group, quickly grabbed the bow, and readied an arrow with a sphere rushed toward him. Mipha quickly pierced it with her trident and took some damage.

Link aimed at Farosh still shouting at the top of his lungs and fired. The arrow flew toward the hulking creature, past all the electricity, and bounced off its scaled hide.

Link's eyes widened. _I failed..._

Yet the spheres crawled to a stop. The group remained on guard. Farosh grinned. It reached up and took a scale off where Link had shot it. It placed it on the ground. Link looked at the scale then back up to Farosh.

"Why?" asked Link. "I don't get it...I failed."

Farosh shook its head. Its voice shook the area. " **True courage.** "

Link slowly reached for the scale and picked it up. Farosh lowered its head to meet with Link's gaze. The group stiffened. Mipha relaxed.

"You passed Link," Mipha said.

Link turned to face her. "But...I don't understand how."

Mipha smiled. "There are three dragons: Dinaal, Naydra, and Farosh. Each represents part of the legendary Triforce. Dinraal represents power, Naydra represents wisdom, and Farosh here represents courage. With what you learned in the forest, it must have believed you were ready for its trial...and you passed."

Link looked down at the scale. Farosh rose up.

Teba, finally able to move, stood up. "Didn't have to go that far."

Farosh floated around the bridge. " **More difficult. Keep courage. Move forward.** " It then slowly dove toward the water and emerged completely, vanishing from sight.

"What did it mean by that?" Link asked.

"The other dragons will be more difficult," Mipha explained. "You need to be brave and keep moving forward."

"That much is obvious," Pyle grunted. "Damn...that was too close."

Mipha looked where Farosh disappeared. _I didn't think he was ready...yet the dragon still came. Why? What is wrong for Link to enjoy what parts he can on this journey?_

Bargoh turned to Link. "Took you long enough to act! What were you thinking?!"

"It was a dragon," Rhomson said. "Cut him some slack. The fact that he did anything is a sign of improvement."

Hudson nodded. "Yes. I think we should move on to the stables."

"The Highland Stable is near the Fural Plains," Gaddison said. "All we need to do is follow the road."

"We need to make a detour first," said Mipha.

"To where?" asked Pyle.

Mipha pointed south west. A Sheikah tower stood at the top of a rocky hill.

Link stared at it. "We...are going there first." His voice shaky and hesitant while his body trembled slightly.

"Don't try and sound brave after that performance," Bargoh said.

Midna growled. Bargoh jumped back.

Mipha smiled. "Good girl."

"I will fly ahead to see if there are enemies," Teba said.

Pyle shook his head. "Don't bother. Bargoh and I cleared that hill when we passed through here."

"Then we should be good all the way to Highland Stable right?" asked Rivan.

Pyle and Bargoh nodded. The group strolled through the land to the tower, Link climbed up, and activated the tower. He glanced down at the Slate to see another section of the map appear. Link smiled and stared into the horizon to see the sun was beginning to set.

"Link?" Teba called out.

Link shook his head. Teba stood next to him.

"Hey there Teba."

"Is everything alright?"

Link looked down at the map on the Slate. "...no...nothing. Come on."

Link jumped off and glided toward the ground. Teba hesitated but followed.

The group traveled south eastward following the main road. The sun setting on the horizon when they arrived at the stables. Mipha walked inside.

The man behind the counter looked at her and scoffed. "Well well well, if it isn't the Scarred Princess."

"Do you have enough beds for our group?" Mipha asked. "Minus the Gorons of course."

The man looked outside to see the large group. "Yeah for most of your group. You get to sleep outside with the Gorons and that beast though."

Mipha nodded. "Understood."

She paid the man and walked back to the group.

"How did it go?" asked Rhomson.

"There are beds for everyone besides myself, Pyle, Bargoh, and Midna," Mipha replied.

Rivan scowled. "What!? Then you can take my bed!"

Gaddison shook her head. "No mine. I don't mind sleeping underneath the stars."

"I can sleep outside," Hudson said. "Done it enough times already."

Link approached Mipha. "What happened in there?"

Mipha smiled. "Don't you worry about a thing. All of you take it easy. I'm fine outside." She left the group. She strode up the shrine on a hill behind the stable. Midna followed.

Link tilted his head. He approached the man behind the counter. "Excuse me."

The man looked at him. He smiled brightly. "Why hello there. You must be the hero we've heard about. How can I help you?"

"There aren't enough beds for all of us?" Link asked bluntly.

Rivan and Gaddison listened in from outside. Rhomson leaned toward them. "What is he doing?"

Rivan shrugged. "No idea."

The man shook his head. "I'm afraid not. We have no beds for the Gorons due to their heavy nature. And...we don't allow 'her' to sleep in here."

Rivan gritted his teeth. Gaddison scowled. Rhomson reached for her blade.

Hudson placed his hand onto Rhomson. "No need for that."

Rhomson looked at Hudson. "What do you mean?"

Link walked outside. He looked at the group before walking toward the shrine.

Rhomson smirked. "I see...but why can't I punish the owner?"

"He isn't worth it," Hudson said. "Mipha already paid for the beds. Let us not let them go to waste."

Link quickly arrived at the shrine.

Mipha built a small ring of stones. She looked back at him. "Aren't you going to use the beds?"

Link smiled and knelt down next to her. "I feel like camping tonight. May I join you?"

Mipha smiled with a faint blush. "Yes."

Midna strolled back with a stick. She placed it next to the ring and left to find more. Mipha and Link helped her. A fire was started quickly by Mipha. She sat next to Link. Midna laid down on the other side of their campsite.

"Who taught you how to build a camp fire?" asked Link.

Mipha smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You did. While you were still a child, and before your sword training began."

Link returned the smile. "I do remember that...along with the sword training."

"Were you not fond of it?" asked Mipha.

"Not really. But it was necessary. After all, monsters roamed the land. I needed to defend myself. Father was adamant about it as well as going to the Master Sword."

"Do you think he knew the sword would choose you?"

"I don't know Mipha. I really don't." He rests his head on hers.

Mipha blushed as her smile widened. "Maybe you will discover the answer when you recover your memory."

Link's smile faded. "...yeah..."

Mipha held his hand firmly. "I know it that this path wasn't the one you desired. It isn't the one I wanted either, but we have to make do with what we have. I will be by your side."

Link squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

Mipha closed her eyes. "You're welcome."


	16. Chapter 15

Upon looking at the map in the morning, the group realized that the trip to the Gerudo Desert would involved a lot of back tracking, they decided to continue eastward to complete the map of the area. The group followed the road through the Finra Woods into the Pagos Woods. Soon they made through the Sarion Woods and saw the map tower on the other side of river that ran along side the road.

"Alright so how do we get him up there?" asked Pyle.

Mipha rubbed her chin. "Teba could you carry Link up there?

Link looked at the tower. _No platforms like the others._

"The difficulty is high due to the lack of wind," Teba replied. "But I can."

"It would be difficult to climb," Link stated. "But it is possible."

"Just have Teba carry you," Bargoh said. "It'll be faster."

"There isn't a good place to take off from here," Teba stated, "and I would be going up with twice the weight."

"So that would make it difficult for you," Rhomson said. "Perhaps the climbing option would be best."

"Other towers have had platforms to rest," Link replied. "I can do it but it would be hard."

Hudson rubbed his chin. "You know...when constructing a building you need to get the frame work down first."

Pyle sneered. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Which means you need to build supports in order to keep the building from falling," Hudson continued, "so that is what we need to do."

Rhomson smiled. "Make a ladder for Link to get part way up...not a bad idea."

"We don't have time for you to build a ladder," Bargoh argued.

"He isn't talking about actually building a ladder," Rhomson groaned.

"If Pyle and Bargoh be the base," Hudson stated, "and we go up from there. We can get Link most of the way up there."

"A creature totem pole?" asked Gaddison.

Rhomson nodded.

"I'll go next," Hudson said.

Pyle put up his hand. "Hold on hold on...we haven't agreed to this."

Bargoh nodded.

"The longer you argue the longer it takes," Rivan spoke with a smug smirk.

"Yup," Gaddison said.

Pyle groaned as Bargoh sighed.

The group backtracked a little to find a crossing point. When they arrived at the tower, Pyle and Bargoh stood side by side at the base of the tower. Hudson stood on top of their shoulders. He gripped the tower to help stablize.

"So who goes next?" asked Link.

"We want the heaviest ones on the bottom," Mipha said.

Rhomson smirked. "I guess that would be me." She climbed up the Gorons and Hudson. She set herself on top of Hudson's shoulders.

"You good?" asked Hudson.

"Yup," Rhomson replied.

Hudson lifted his head to check on her but stopped before he made completely looked up. He shot his gaze downward with a blush on his face.

Rivan cracked his neck. "I'm next." He climbed up to the top of the totem pole.

Gaddison quietly climbed up after he was settled. Rivan blushed brightly as Gaddison climbed over him.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"You are fine," Rivan replied.

Gaddison settled and grabbed the tower for stability. "I'm set!"

Midna patrolled around the tower.

"That leaves Link and myself," Mipha stated.

"What about Teba?!" shouted Pyle.

The totem pole shifted.

"Hey don't move down there!" Rhomson said.

"This is hard enough without you two arguing!" Rivan shouted.

"Just in case Link falls," Mipha explained, "I want Teba, who is the only one of us who can fly, to be ready to catch him."

Teba nodded. "Understood." Teba slowly took to the skies.

Mipha began her climb up the totem pole. Soon she reached the top, together they made it just over half way up.

Link took a deep breath and began his climb up the totem pole. Saying various of 'excuse me' and 'sorry' as he climbed. Soon he reached Mipha and got on her shoulders. He gripped the tower and began his climb up.

"Is he on?" asked Hudson.

"Look up and see," Rhomson said.

Hudson blushed. _She is wearing pants so it should be fine._

He looked up. "Oh there he goes."

"Will you two knock it off!" Pyle shouted.

"Don't make me come down there!" Rhomson replied.

The totem pole shifted.

"Everyone calm down," Mipha stated.

Link continued to climb up the tower. Inch by inch, his stamina drained but pulled up each time. He reached the top and pulled himself up. He laid there to catch his breath.

"Made it!" Link called out.

Teba soared to the top and landed next to him. "You alright?"

Link smiled. "Yeah...just need...to catch...my breath."

Mipha began her climb down the totem pole with everyone followed suit after word.

Hudson looked up. "I'm glad that worked as well as it did."

"Are you saying that might have failed?" asked Bargoh.

"Well normally we would have to keep our balance on our own," Hudson replied. "That tower really helped us."

Link glided down with Teba. As they landed, Midna approached them and wagged her tail.

Link smiled. "Thanks for keeping watch."

Midna barked in response.

"Can we get back on the road?" asked Pyle.

Mipha nodded. "We should. Our next stop is the Lakeside Stable."

They crossed the river and began traveling in two groups. They arrived at the stable in the late afternoon.

"Damn this is taking forever!" shouted Pyle.

Rhomson sighed. "We really should have gotten some horses back at the previous stable."

"Yes we should have," Bargoh said.

Rivan clenched his fist. "Well they didn't have any for sale. We needed to catch some on our own."

"None of us know how to do that," Hudson said. "Those folks at the stable could have taught us."

"Why didn't they?" asked Link.

Mipha shifted her weight.

Rivan looked over and sighed. "Doesn't matter. Let's see if this one will be useful."

Gaddison frowned. "Helpful."

Rivan flinched. "Right...that is what meant."

Rhomson smirked. "Sure."

"Allow me to talk to them," Hudson said.

"Are you sure?" asked Mipha.

Hudson smiled. "Yup. Leave this to me." He walked up to the counter.

The owner smiled. "Welcome to the Lakeside Stable. How may I help you?"

"Do you have any horses for sale?" asked Hudson with a smile.

"Yes we do," the owner replied. He looked at the group behind him. "But I'm afraid that we can't sell any to Gorons. They would crush them."

Hudson laughed. "Oh no need to worry. They can roll."

Pyle shrugged. _He is right._

"Do you have enough for six?" asked Hudson.

The owner frowned. "I'm afraid we have only three available."

Hudson rubbed his chin. He smiled. "Are they strong enough to hold two?"

"Oh absolutely. Of course they won't be able to move as fast as a single rider."

"That is fine. How much?"

The owner smirked. "Five thousand rupees."

Rivan gritted his teeth. _No way they are that much._

"Excuse me but that seems a bit much for three," Rhomson said as she approached.

"Please understand that they are worth every rupee," the owner replied. "After all, raising the horses isn't exactly easy work."

Hudson smiled. "Oh I suppose saving the kingdom is easier?"

The owner blinked. "What?"

Rhomson leaned on the counter. "We are traveling with the intent of saving this kingdom from the Calamity. We need a way to travel faster than on foot...it would be a shame if we couldn't get where we were going fast enough."

Hudson nodded. "Yeah. The land would be in ruins and business' all over would suffer greatly...or be dead if that were to happen."

"Didn't a stable already fall to the minions of the Calamity?" asked Rhomson.

"Yes," Hudson replied. "The Riverside Stable."

Rivers of sweat poured from the stable owner.

"But if he isn't willing to do business then there is nothing we can do," Rhomson said.

"Yeah...it's a shame," Hudson replied.

Pyle, Bargoh, Rivan, Gaddison, and Teba stared at the transaction.

"Aren't we suppose to be setting a good example?" Gaddison whispered.

"Well it's that guy's fault for being so unreasonable," Rivan replied quietly.

Pyle and Bargoh nodded.

Rhomson and Hudson walked back to the group.

"Three horses for five hundred rupees," Hudson said with a smile.

Link smiled. "Wow. Great job guys."

"Let's not make a habit out of this you two," Mipha said while rubbing her brow.

"Why?" asked Teba. "They did a great job plus they were over charging us."

Mipha shifted her weight. "That's...not untrue."

"So are we heading back the way we came now?" asked Pyle.

"No," Mipha replied. "We need to head further east to Lurelin Village."

Bargoh rolled his eyes. "Another memory?"

"Yes but there are shrines as well," Mipha said. "There is a memory here as well as a shrine so we will be resting here for the night."

"Assuming this stable will let us," Rivan said.

"We just gave him some genuine business," Rhomson replied. "A little more is only going to help."

Hudson nodded.

Mipha approached the counter. "Do you have seven beds available?"

The owner nodded quickly. "Yes we do."

"Please do not be nervous," Mipha said. "How much?"

The owner looked over at Rhomson and Hudson, both were smirking.

"Free of charge!" shouted the owner.

Mipha sighed. "One moment please."

Mipha strolled over toward Rhomson and Hudson, and smacked the top of their heads. Both laid on the ground with swirly eyes.

Rivan smirked as Gaddison giggled.

Mipha walked back over toward the owner. "How much?"

They talked about prices before Mipha paid. Pyle and Bargoh sat by the camp fire as Teba scouted the area. Rivan and Gaddison settled in the inn portion as Rhomson and Hudson recovered.

Link, Mipha, and Midna continued toward the near by bridge and stood at the half way point.

"Take a look in your album," Mipha said.

Link took out the Slate and opened the application. He scrolled to the pictures. A picture immediately stood out to him: a scenery of waterfalls with heightened landscape around it. His eyes widened as a memory began to play.

In the memory, Link and Zelda were riding on the bridge.

"Look over there," Link called out.

Zelda half heartily gazed over toward the waterfalls. "They are pretty."

Link looked over at Zelda. "You okay?"

"...I still can't believe I let my guard down like that...getting ambushed by those Yiga."

"That was a pretty close call."

Zelda looked down at her horse. "I'm...sorry for being such a pain."

Link shook his head. "Not at all."

"I know you would rather be with Mipha right now instead, and on top of that...I was so mean to you. Even though this journey throughout the land was your idea...I was unjustly cruel to you."

"I already accepted your apology."

"I just am tired of slowing us down."

"You aren't slowing us down."

Zelda shot Link a glare. "But we have to reach our goal soon! The sooner I get to the shrines and pray the sooner I will finally awaken this power I am suppose to have."

Link softly smiled. "Remember what I told you back at the castle? When I suggested this journey to your father?"

Zelda looked away. "...yes. I still don't know what you mean by that."

"I didn't understand it at first either...until Mipha showed me the way."

"How?"

"A little bit of what we are doing now. Journeying."

A rumble shook the area. Link and Zelda looked around as the horses got riled up. Farosh emerged from over the tall land spires.

Zelda's gaze was fixated on the beast. "Incredible."

Link smiled. "Farosh...the Bolt of Courage."

Farosh glided through the air a bit before cruising down toward the water and submerging into it, causing a massive wave to wash up onto the bridge and soaking Zelda and Link.

"Ugh I can't believe this," Zelda said with a groan.

Link laughed loudly.

Zelda pouted. "What is so funny?!"

Link continued to laugh for a minute before catching his breath. "This is what I was talking about."

"What?!"

Link laughed again.

Quickly as the memory played, it ended and Link found himself back in the present.

"...I told Zelda something...but...I don't remember what."

Mipha nodded.

Link blinked. "Something...you taught me."

Another nod from Mipha.

Link turned to face her. "What was it?"

Mipha smiled. She gently placed a hand on his cheek. "Just like before, if I told you outright, it would lose its meaning and power. You will just have to remember."

Link chuckled. "You are strict."

"I know."

The two lovers shared a gentle kiss as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon.


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Hey guys sorry this update is so late into the month. I wanted this part to be longer to make up for last month but ran out of time. I will try and accomplish this next month. Please enjoy the chapter.

The sun was setting as the group approached Lurelin Village on horse back. Rhomson and Hudson rode on a horse while Rivan and Gaddison rode on another, Pyle and Bargoh walked with Midna close to them, Teba soared high in the sky, and Link and Mipha shared a third horse.

Rivan hopped off with a blush on his face. "We made it."

Gaddison nodded while trying to hide the red on her face.

"Are we certain that was faster?" asked Pyle.

Teba circled around the group before landing next to the Gorons. "Yes. It isn't much but it still is faster."

"We couldn't have galloped all the way here," Mipha said. She sat behind Link on the horse. "That wouldn't be fair to the horses."

"I think so too," Link stated.

Bargoh scowled. _Of course he takes her side._

"At least this way we can make a quick escape if needed," Rhomson said.

Hudson nodded. "It's a good thing that we have them now."

"Going back to that," Mipha stated, "you two aren't going to be doing more of that type of negotiating are you?"

"It's not like either one of us lied about the situation," Rhomson replied.

"Yes," Hudson said. "Besides, when all of this is over we can pay them back with interest."

Rhomson smiled. "So we were thinking the same thing?"

Hudson smiled. "Great minds think alike."

"Interest?" asked Link.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Mipha replied.

"That may come back to you when your memory returns," Teba said. "Is there a memory here?"

Mipha nodded. "As well as the shrine near the town. There is also one above it on top of the cliff over looking the ocean."

"How do you know that?" asked Bargoh.

"Traveling to help others," Mipha replied, "as well as prepare for the future."

"For when the hero awoke right?" asked Pyle.

Mipha shot him a glare.

Pyle flinched. "Sorry. Force of habit."

Mipha secured the horses and left toward the inn.

Bargoh leaned toward Pyle. "You know she doesn't like it when we do that."

"I know. Slip of the tongue."

Rhomson's eyes wondered over at the Gorons and watched.

"Something wrong?" asked Hudson.

"Just keeping an eye on our rock heads," Rhomson replied.

"So they are up to something," Hudson stated.

Rhomson looked back at Hudson. "You can tell?"

Hudson nodded. "I have a guess, but nothing solid."

"Care to share?" whispered Rhomson.

Hudson motioned her to come closer. She bend down a little and Hudson whispered into her ear. A few seconds passed, she smiled and stood back up.

"I'm impressed," Rhomson said. "You know how to read people."

"You have to in business," Hudson replied. "If you don't, you won't know if the other person is trying to give you a bad deal. Plus...the Yiga like to disguise themselves. Granted I am not good enough to see through it, but at least we can be wary."

Rhomson nodded.

Gaddison and Rivan waited by the inn. Gaddison still blushing.

"...were you comfortable?" Rivan finally asked.

"Y-Yes," Gaddison replied. "It was definitely an experience, and despite the situation, also relaxing."

"Horseback riding can have that affect," Rivan said.

"I didn't know you knew how to ride one," Gaddison stated.

Rivan smiled. "I saw Link riding across the wet lands one time. It made me want to try it. Got lessons at the near by stable...I haven't gone in years though. Got to say that I missed it."

Gaddison looked over and smiled. "You're smiling."

Rivan blushed. "What is strange about that?"

"I haven't seen you smile in a long time."

Rivan turned his head away to hide his blush. "I have smiled. You must have not noticed."

"How about we go horse back riding more when this is all over?" Gaddison asked. "You can teach me."

Rivan scratched his cheek. "I...guess we can do that."

Midna and Link went toward the market. An assortment of fish were for sale along with wheat, and arrows of ice and electricity. The people seemed wary of Midna, but Link assured them that she was good and wouldn't cause any trouble.

Midna sniffed the air and backed away from the fish stall.

"Not a fan of fish?" asked Link.

Midna laid down and covered her nose.

Link laughed. "It is a strong smell."

Link moved away from the stall and Midna quickly followed.

Mipha rejoined the group. "I have our beds for the night."

"I take it except for the Gorons?" asked Teba.

Mipha rubbed the back of her head. "Unfortunately they don't have strong enough beds for them."

Bargoh shrugged. "I expected as much. Gorons do not travel this far south usually."

Pyle nodded.

"So then what is the plan?" asked Rhomson.

"We have some time before sunset so enjoy yourselves," Mipha replied.

"I'm guessing that you will help...Link with his memory?" asked Pyle.

Mipha nodded.

Rhomson narrowed her eyes. _Nice save rock head._

"I will fly around to scout the local area," Teba said.

"Why didn't you do that first?" asked Bargoh.

Rivan scowled. "Oh and you could do better?"

Bargoh glared at Rivan. "I can't fly so no. But he could have done that while waiting."

"He flew most of the day and needed a break rock head!"

"Enough!" Mipha shouted.

Silence.

Mipha took a deep breath. "Teba, if you are not too tired then feel free. You guys have free time until we head out to the shrine tomorrow."

"Isn't Link going through the local shrine today?" asked Pyle.

Hudson rolled his eyes. _They don't let up._

"Of course I am," Link replied. He stood next to Mipha.

"Now then, you all are excused," Mipha said.

The group parted leaving Link and Mipha with only Midna. Mipha sighed.

"Are you alright?" asked Link.

Mipha nodded. "Just a lot of stress dealing with those two...but it isn't anything I can't handle."

"Don't push yourself. I admit Pyle and Bargoh are tough to deal with, but at least they are helping us."

Rhomson's message flashed in Mipha's mind: the Gorons plan to take Link. Mipha looked out toward the hill top west ward.

Link tilted his head. "Mipha?"

"Sorry...just lost in thought."

Link looked westward. "...you know, on the way here, you looked toward that hill too."

Mipha blinked. "I did?"

"Is there something special about that hill?"

Mipha shook her head. "Do not worry about that right now. Come on."

Mipha headed eastward to the outskirts of the village. Link looked back at the hill in question for a moment before following. They soon arrived at a crescent shaped beach.

"This is the spot," Mipha stated.

Link took out the Slate and began moving through the photographs. He found one that looked like the area. It was a match. His eyes widened as the memory played in his head.

Zelda walked in the shallows of the beach with a plain expression. Link swung the Master Sword a few times in rapid succession and exhaled.

Link looked over toward Zelda. "Everything alright?"

"..."

"Zelda?"

"I failed at the Spring of Courage," Zelda said. "...how many more times am I going to fail?"

Link sheathed the Master Sword. He walked closer to Zelda.

"What if I fail again at the Spring of Power?" Zelda questioned. "Or the Spring of Wisdom? What if I can't awaken my power before the Calamity falls upon us? What will we do then?"

Link listened.

"The kingdom will collapse and it will be all my fault," Zelda continued. "People are going to die because of my incompetence to call forth my power." She grabbed her head as her whole body shook. "I...I..."

Link splashed her with water.

"Hey Link I'm serious here!"

"I know you are. You need to relax."

"How can I with the fate of the kingdom rests on my shoulders?"

"It rests on both of our shoulders."

Zelda sighed. "And you have the Master Sword. Your part is done."

Link shook his head. "Not by a long shot. Zelda, just because I have this sword doesn't mean we are guarantee to win. The same thing with you having your power."

"But that has the highest chance of success."

"You are right. But we have other methods to push him back. We have the Guardians, the Divine Beasts and their operators, we have a whole nation's worth of an army made of different races."

Zelda slumped her head. "What if we fail?"

Link splashed her again.

Zelda was fuming. "Would you cut that out?!"

"Stop over worrying."

Zelda blinked. "What?"

"You are going way too far with the worrying," Link explained. "I'm worried too but I don't let the worry consume me."

Zelda plumped into the shallows. "How can you not over worry?"

"We have a plan," Link replied. "Plans change with time because situations change constantly. Who knows how this will all play out? But we have a plan to follow. When the situation changes, so will the plan. We can follow it to a degree but we will need to adapt along the way."

Link extends a hand toward Zelda. Zelda looked up at him.

Link smiled. "So why worry about something that is bound to change? It's best to take this one day at a time and enjoy the little things."

Zelda's eyes began to water. She quickly wiped them and reached for Link's hand.

Link opened his eyes to find himself back in the present. Mipha stood in front of him.

"You okay?" she asked.

Link nodded. He thought back to the journey so far, what he remembered, and sighed.

 _Maybe I should take my own advice._

"What did you remember?" Mipha asked.

Link stared into the ocean. "That we need to enjoy the little things."

Mipha smiled. "Right."

"That includes you too," Link stated. "You have a lot on your mind."

Mipha looked away. "Not much."

Link smirked. He scooped up some water and splashed her.

Midna snorted.

Mipha blinked. "What was that suppose to do?"

Link sheepishly smiled. "Uh...cheer you up?"

Mipha laughed.

Meanwhile: Teba glided down toward Lurelin Village. He spotted Pyle and Bargoh and landed near them.

"So how does it look?" asked Pyle.

"The shrine on the top of the cliff is there," Teba replied. "There is a monster strong hold in the way though."

Bargoh cracked his neck. "How many?"

"It's a encampment of Goblins and Moblins," Teba stated. "The only one that will give us trouble is the Moblin captain."

"What is his color?" asked Pyle.

"Black," Teba replied.

Pyle nodded. "Nothing that we can't handle."

"Shouldn't we get the hero for this?" asked Bargoh. "This will be good training."

"'Link' is working on his memory and the local shrine," Teba stated. "It would be best if we find Rhomson and Hudson and take care of it ourselves."

"He will not get stronger if we do all the fighting for him," Pyle argued.

"Then I guess the fort will be destroyed tomorrow then," Teba stated.

Bargoh scowled. "Come on Teba. You know that we are right. He needs to fight to get stronger and this will help."

"I'm not arguing against that," Teba said. "All I stated is what Link is currently doing."

"There isn't anything saying he couldn't do all of it today," Bargoh stated.

Teba glared. "Pushing him to the brink of exhaustion isn't going to help. It is going to have the opposite effect that we want."

The arguing group did not notice Rhomson and Hudson approach, nor did they notice the two hid behind a rock near the group,

"A memory, two shrines, and one battle isn't going to be much," Pyle argued.

Teba clenched his fist. "Mipha has already decided that-"

"And there it is," Pyle interjected. "You are completely subjected by her."

"I'm trying to regain her trust as you two should after the stunt you pulled," Teba said.

"The hero wasn't listening to us and it escalated from there," Bargoh stated.

Teba scowled. "Link. His name is Link."

"Are we going to have this conversation again?" asked Pyle.

"Then use his name," Teba replied.

"He is the hero," Bargoh said. "The hero that will defeat the Calamity and save Princess Zelda. That is what he is. He needs to live up to that title and push himself as far as he can go to defeat that evil."

"He is a living being just like us," Teba argued. "He can't just keep pushing until he breaks."

Pyle slammed his foot down. "He has to be pushed to his limits. So that he can defy limits and defeat the Calamity."

Hudson scowled. He quietly turned toward Rhomson. "We need to do something."

Rhomson nodded. She put her hand palm out toward Hudson before leaving the hiding spot.

Bargoh nodded. "Exactly. He can't be taking it easy."

"Who is taking it easy?" asked Rhomson as she approached the group.

"When did you get here?" asked Pyle.

"Just now," Rhomson lied. "Just exploring this village a bit and saw you three standing around. Sounds like a bit of a heated discussion."

"I spotted a monster fort on the cliff before the shrine," Teba explained.

"Okay so we will take care of it tomorrow," Rhomson stated.

"Of course you would say that," Pyle spoke with a scowl.

Rhomson looked over at Pyle. "What? You want to take care of it today?"

"It will be good training for...Link," Bargoh stated.

Rhomson chuckled. "Oh you...still having trouble with that? Well Mipha is leading this group and thus she makes the call. Less you rock heads forgot, its about night fall?"

Pyle and Bargoh looked around and scoffed.

"And I think we can all agree fighting monsters in the dark is a bad idea," Rhomson said.

"We can get the jump on them," Pyle argued.

Rhomson stretched. "Nah. I think I will get some sleep instead. Link will get his fight in tomorrow so be patient."

Pyle and Bargoh stomped off.

Teba sighed. "Thank you."

"No problem. Gorons can be such a pain some times. Especially when they don't learn their lesson."

Teba blinked. "What do you mean?"

Rhomson stretched. "Well I'm going to get some sleep. Night."

She left. Hudson watched from his hiding spot. _Impressive and she warned Teba without giving too much away._

Hudson blushed. "She is so great."


	18. Update Apologies

Okay...I know you guys do not like how often these updates are coming up; however, I have to put the story back on hiatus. I know it is horrible of me to make you wait longer than you already have but I just don't have the time at the moment to work on this.

You know I have a full time job as well as writing a book at the moment, the first in which will be a series, and I am behind on the schedule I have set for myself. So I have to cut some things out to get the extra time that I need and this is one of the things I have to cut.

I do not know when I will have the next part up. I am so sorry to do this to you guys. I hope you can forgive me and will be here when I start posting again.


End file.
